KP and Ron in Harem Times
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! Basically Ron is going to end up with his OWN harem of girls! How does KIM feel about it? Ask her again when she's not a harem girl.
1. Chapter A

**KP in Harem Times**

**AN: **An idea was suggested once be a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**The Prologue**

A secret civilization that had managed to stay out of the modern world, while waiting for the reincarnation of their next leader would soon discover that he'd been reborn sooner than they thought...or was he truly the one they sought?

**Chapter A: The Start**

Kim and Ron were parachuting over unmapped territory in an attempt to get a jump on Monkey Fist who was reportedly heading towards a secret monkey temple which held an item that could be used to take over the world and judging from the myths surrounding the mystical item, it sounded like very bad news indeed.

The mystical item was rumored to be able warp and modify the very fabric of reality as they knew it. Enabling someone like Monkey Fist to both rule the world and eliminate all threats such as Team Possible in one fell swoop!

The two of them manage to touch down without any problems as they had done so many times before. The two of them were in an oasis in the middle of a large desert and so far, they saw nothing.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and says, "Are you sure this the right spot Wade? All I see is some water and some plants."

Wade types a little before he says, "Yep Kim. This is supposed to be a _secret_ civilization so it makes sense that it wouldn't be easy to find."

Kim raises and eyebrow as she glances around before looking at Wade and says, "Ok, see what you can dig up on how to get in before Monkey Fist shows up."

Wade nods as he says, "Will do Kim, I'll let you know as soon as I can dig up something." He signs off after that and starts getting to work. He starts with a orbital scan of the surrounding area for any signs of a secret entrance or some other clue while another program searches for any clues in a million databases around the world.

Even as Kim does this she turns to her best friend and boyfriend since the prom or at least where she _thought_ he was but quickly discovers that he was nowhere in sight! She looks around quickly in case she'd missed him moving and when that fails, she calls out, "Ron? Where are you?" When she gets no response, she starts to head towards where she'd last seen him while increasing the volume in her voice along with her worry that maybe Monkey Fist had gotten Ron.

Kim is just walking past the pool of water that was at the center of everything when suddenly a hand grabs her ankle and before she has a chance to do anything, her whole world becomes watery as she is pulled in!

* * *

**AN:** Well, once an idea gets in my head... it of course BEGS to be let out. So in the same style as Mr. Possible who once shouted, "Curse you Taxman!" I shout "Curse you reader who suggested this story!" but in a joking way. Lol! Anyway, actually this idea has been very interesting to start with. I didn't want to just jump in with Ron already having a harem, where would be the fun and how could I end it then? I hope that you readers will like this story. This one will probably be more tease-like than even Animology and for those who have read it... you know how good I can be at that. Lol! As usual ALL suggestions, reviews, ideas, advice, tips on how to bury Monkey Fist up to his neck at a beach, are all welcome! 


	2. Chapter B

KP in Harem Times 

AN: An idea was suggested once be a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**Chapter B: Water**

As Kim came to, she found that she was unable to move in the restraints that prevented her from lifting her hand to her head. She looked around and found that she was in a room by herself with no windows and only one visible door. She then wondered why she wasn't wet as she finally recalled what had happened to her. She looks down at herself and gasps softly as her normal mission garbs had been replaced with something almost straight out of an "I dream of Jeanie" episode!

Kim thought with some anger, "What is this! Who undressed me and put me in this belly dancer's outfit!" She was wearing a green outfit that was transparent at the legs and arms and leaving only the non see-thru parts where her she was wearing what would have passed for as a two-piece bikini. It wasn't the fact that she was wearing such an outfit, it was the fact that someone had undressed her to do it and she REALLY hoped it hadn't been a guy. If it had been and she learned who... she would work to make sure that person was signing the high notes for a while.

Kim then thought, "Wait... I was looking for Ron." Her eyes look around again quickly and when she failed to find him, she thought with fear and some panic, "Ron! Where is Ron? Did whoever capture me get him too? Did they hurt him? Is he suffering?"

The fear of losing her best friend renewed her desire to get free and she struggled harder than before but the chains that bound her held tight. That however didn't stop her from squirming and trying a few tricks she'd read about before she was even close to giving up. She knew that if someone had taken the time to dress her like that, then they would be coming back and hopefully she could learn what had happened to him.

Kim stared at the door, hoping that the person who walked through didn't have bad news about him. It seemed like an eternity had passed before the door opened and a woman carrying food comes in with two large men with very sharp-looking swords. She didn't care though, if the opportunity arose, she would escape and go searching for Ron.

The woman was dressed in an outfit that reminded Kim of a slavegirl's clothes and she thinks, "Where am I?" before she put voice to her thoughts as she says, "Where am I? Where's Ron? Where is Ron Stoppable? What have you done with him?"

The raven haired woman pauses at Ron's name and Kim could see recognition flash behind those brown eyes of hers but the woman remains silent and glances at the two large men directly behind her as if to say, "Sorry, I can't tell you with them around."

Kim understands and looks at her own bounds as if to say to the other woman, "Help me, I'll help you." She then says, "The food is awfully nice guys, but how do you expect me to eat with my hands all tied up?"

One of the guards glances at the other before he nods and draws out his sword. The first guard gets some old fashioned keys from a clip on his belt and approaches Kim while the raven haired woman steps back and to the side with the food still on the tray while still staying in arm's reach for when Kim is released from the wall so as to waste no time serving her.

Obviously the guards were _not_ aware of who she was or what she was capable of. The moment the guard released her from the wall, she moved like lightning! She did a powerful jumping kick right to the first guard's face and knocked him out instantly. Kim then did a foot sweep to the approaching second guard who was still in a state of surprise that such a young, small girl could knock out his huge partner so quickly!

Kim was used to fighting henchmen as big as the guy was so she wasted no time in kicking the sword free from his hand and sending it flying into the wall near the door tip first where it embedded with some quivering. She pins his arms with surprising speed and strength as she says in a voice that left with no uncertainty that she was getting answers one way or another! She says, "Where is Ron! What happened to him and where am I!"

The guard looks up at her and says, "Why should I tell you? You are just a _worthless_ woman!"

Now there are few things that really ticked Kim off, one was being called "Little Missy", another was being called a worthless woman as the guard soon discovered as he thought he could see flames in those green eyes of hers.

Kim says through gritted, seething teeth, "Where. Is. Ron?" She also presses painfully on the guard, causing him to cry out a little before he caught himself.

The raven haired woman says, "You won't get an answer out of him I'm afraid. Guards are trained to be resistant to torture and other forms of persuasion."

Kim turns those angry eyes at the raven-haired woman and says, "I don't know... I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be." Leaving no doubt in the raven-haired woman's mind that Kim would succeed if given the chance.

Forcing back a gulp from the intensity in Kim's eyes she says, "If you are referring to a blond-haired boy with freckles that came in before you. I believe I know him."

The guard under Kim says, "Shut U-" the rest of his sentence is cut off when Kim delivers a powerful blow that knocked him out instantly.

The raven haired woman would never have believed that any woman could have knocked out two armed guards so quickly and easily if she had not seen it with her own two eyes. She thinks for a minute, "She is truly incredible! I wonder if she is his mate? She certainly fights with a fire like a loved one would." She says, "Who are you? I have never seen anyone move or fight like you do before."

Kim casts one last glance at the guards to see if any were going to regain consciousness anytime soon before gets up and says, "I am Kim Possible and Ron is my best friend and partner in saving the world."

The raven-haired woman blinks and says, "I have never heard of either of you before but then this civilization has been cut off from the world for a very long time. My slave name is Raven for my hair color but my real name is Clover. You can call me either as you wish."

Kim says without missing a beat, "Where's Ron, Clover? Is he ok?"

Clover smiles inwardly as she thinks, "She didn't even consider my slave name, she chose to call me by my natural name. Already, I like her." She says, "Don't worry. Your friend is unharmed just as you were. When I brought him his food, he introduced himself as Ron Stoppable and then asked about you."

Kim's expression turns into one of relief and smiles as she says, "I'm glad that he's ok. Can you take me to him?" She then pauses and says, "This place wouldn't happen to have any mystical items they are guarding are they?"

Clover's eyes go wide and she says, "Why yes... but how did you know?"

Kim's face loses the smile as she says, "I know because Ron and I came to stop a crazy villain named Monkey Fist from stealing it and making himself supreme ruler of the world." She sighs for a moment before adding, "And then this had to happen to us."

Clover nods and says, "Anyone trying to do so would be met with death. This place doesn't take well to intruders."

Kim grabs the keys from the two guards and then starts to walk towards the door, pausing to pull the sword out of the wall. She then says, "Well, that's where Ron and I come in. We'll make sure he doesn't succeed and no offense but if the defenses are not any better than the two guards I just took out. They don't stand a chance against Monkey Fist."

Clover thinks about what Kim had just said and from what she knew of the defenses, she had a feeling that even Kim could take it single-handedly. None of the guards protecting it would be able to handle her if she fought like that and then there were the booby traps but they had been deactivated for so long she wasn't sure if they would work or be effective against this Monkey Fist guy.

Clover says, "I believe you. If he is a challenge where you would need to bring in support, then they wouldn't stand a chance."

Kim nods as she locks the guards in and says, "He's almost as good as me in hand-to-hand combat and then he's got that legion of monkey ninjas to help him."

Clover blinks as she says, "Excuse me, did you say monkey ninjas? What is that?"

Kim says, "Monkey Fist believes that monkeys are the best thing in the world. So naturally he made himself become as close to being a monkey as he could and trained a bunch of monkeys in fighting skills so that they are almost as good as he is."

Clover imagines a dozen monkeys fighting and making the guards who had not been in any real fights for a long time, being made to look like fools and being clobbered as easy as Kim had taken the two guards down. She shudders at the image and hears Kim say, "I know... not a pretty picture is it?"

She agrees before she says, "This way but be cautious... we will run into guards on the way and unless you want to battle everyone, maybe it would be best if you pretended to be working with me until we get to him."

Kim frowns as she obviously didn't like that idea but she knew if she had to battle everyone AND Monkey Fist when he showed up. Then she would be pretty tired and the odds of him succeeding would be pretty good. She says, "Ok, but only until I see Ron. Can you alert the guards to Monkey Fist's attack without alerting them about us?"

Clover bites her lower lip in thought before she says, "No, they'll be checking all prisoners to see how I got this info and then they'll discover your handiwork." She pauses at a corner and softly whispers, "There's a guard, will you follow my lead?"

Kim nods a bit reluctantly before the two of them step out into the corridor. She approaches them, trying to mimic the moves of Clover and finds it is surprisingly easy to do.

Clover smiles shyly at the guard and keeps her head down, not really making eye contact with him. She walks right on past the guard which surprises Kim but manages to copy what she does and together they walk on until it is clear.

Clover softly says, "Women are objects, playtoys to the rich and powerful. With the way we are dressed, we are barely worth the notice of the guards unless otherwise ordered."

Kim hated to ask but the question had been burning in her mind for some time. She says, "So, it wasn't a guard who undressed me and put me into this outfit?"

Clover shakes her head and says, "No, only women are allowed to undress and dress other women. However, we are also used to do the same for the rich and powerful men as well." She sees the curious look in Kim's eyes and says, "It was I who changed you from your weird outside clothes into the ones you now wear."

Kim shakes her head and with soft red cheeks she says, "Has Ron... been changed too?"

Clover tilts her head at the curious question, "Of course. It wouldn't do to have outsiders look different than us before being absorbed into our community."

The eyes of Kim flashed briefly with anger before she tensely says, "Did you change Ron? What do you mean by absorbed?"

Clover shakes her head and says, "No. I did not have that honor. Another girl by the slave name of "Sky" for her sky blue eyes or if you want to know her real name, it is Sara." She then says, "Although cut off from the outside world, we occasionally have people that the guards snatch from the pools to become slaves such as yourself or for breeding purposes." The last part made Kim blush before Clover says, "When we take men, they are usually for fighting, breeding, or amusement in the arena."

Kim's eyes go wide as she says, "What is to be Ron's role?"

Clover frowns and says, "I don't know which is unusual. Although given his looks, I would guess he is of good breed and thus worthy of breeding." She pauses as she sees Kim's blush deepen until it was almost as red as her hair before she continues to say, "However, if he can fight as well as you then he might be taken in to become a guard and the better he is, the higher the rank he'd be." She seems to think, "Normally they tell us as soon as they are changed but there seems to be... some argument going on among the leaders about what to do with him. I think I overheard something about being a reincarnated soul or something."

Kim raises an eyebrow at Clover and says, "What do you mean? What does that mean?" The two of them continue to walk as Clover thinks about Kim's question.

Clover says, "I don't know, it could mean either good news if they think he's a reincarnated solider or king... or bad news if he's a reincarnation of some evil person."

Kim says, "What is the worse thing that can happen to Ron?" There was a definite tone of worry in her voice that Clover picked up on.

Clover says, "Well the worse would probably be that they decide he's an evil reincarnation, after which there are a number of ways they'd dispatch him." She hopes her choice words lessen the impact of the severity but by looking at Kim's face, she could see that wasn't happening.

Kim says, "What will happen if they decide if he's a reincarnated king or soldier?"

Clover says, "Well, a honored soldier would simply be placed in a high position such as guarding royalty with 'special' choice among the slave women that they don't want or among the lower ranked slavegirls or slavemen, depending on preference."

This didn't seem to make Kim very happy but Clover continued to say, "And if he was a member of royalty, he would immediately be given that status, along with all the objects he owned in the previous lifetime. He would also get harem girls, of his own choosing as well with any that he didn't want to be given off to the guards or slain if he so desired."

Kim gulps and knew that Ron would take in all the girls shown rather than allow anything like that to happen to any of them.

Clover's voice drops to a whisper as they approach some guards outside a room, "This is where I last saw your friend. Just do as before and we should be fine."

The two of them approach the room and just as they reach the doorframe, one of the guards stops them and says, "What business do you have here?"

Clover says, "We are here for the blond haired prisoner inside."

The guard looks at her curiously and says, "I guess you have not yet heard, Raven."

Clover bows her heard with Kim doing the same as much as she hated it and says, "I have been busy serving the other prisoners their food. What is the news as to his fate?"

The guard says, "He is not exactly a prisoner, he is royalty." This makes Clover look up in surprise and say, "Royalty? Exactly what status is he?"

The guard smiles a little darkly as he says, "He is an old and honored King, so as such he gets all rights, treasures including the mystical Dream Orb that we have been guarding for so long. The other royal members are gathering their best women from their harems so as to gain favor with him." He looks over the two and says, "Who knows? Maybe he'll even add two such lowly girls such as you to his harem!" He laughs and the other guard laughs along with him while it takes just about everything it had in Kim not to knock the two of them into the next century.

Clover bows her head and says softly, "I would be so fortunate. Thank you for informing me and I shall treat our new king with reverence and respect."

The other guard's deeper voice says, "You would do well to do that or he might grow angry and have you slain for displeasing him." He then looks at Kim and says, "That goes for you as well."

Clover says calmly, "Thank you, we shall keep it in mind. May we enter now?"

The two guards nod and move out of the way so that they could enter. Even as Kim steps by she thinks darkly about all the ways she wanted to hurt them but as soon she enters she gasps loudly at the sight she sees before her, causing all thoughts about the guards to vanish.

* * *

**AN:** Well, this chapter was much longer than the previous... what do you all think? Can KP kick some serious butt or what? Did the guard know how to tick Kim off or what? Any guesses what Monkey Fist plans to do with the Dream Orb? What do you think Kim saw that made Kim forget all thought? Any guesses? All thoughts, suggestions, ideas and drawings of Kim in the harem outfit accepted:D 


	3. Chapter C

**KP in Harem Times**

**AN**: An idea was suggested once be a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**Chapter C: King Ron**

Ron was sitting in what looked like a mixture of pillows, feathers and women of various races and clothing styles or almost lack thereof. To say that Ron was getting a swelled head would have been an understatement.

Now Kim had seen Ron with a swelled ego/head at various times in her life and whenever it involved women, a spot he was most vulnerable because he had always wanted a girl to like him and felt that he had to go to such outrageous things to get them to notice him. What he had never realized was that Kim already noticed him and liked him along with his Ron-ness.

Still, if Ron had the slightest inkling as to what Kim was thinking when she saw him being practically mobbed by all those girls and how his apparently big head was getting the better of him. His head would have deflated instead of what happened next.

Kim and Clover approaches Ron and with the green flames licking at her eyes that was going to spell doom for a certain best friend. She thinks, "Nice to see he was _SO_ worried about me!"

Ron still hadn't seen Kim approach as the wall of scantily-clad women blocked his vision of the rest of the room.

Kim was just about to say something in a loud, angry voice when she got close enough that she was certain he would hear even over the loud girls when suddenly a man walks in and the girls all go super quiet, even backing off from Ron as he approaches with an angry look at them.

Kim wondered what the sitch was and when Clover suddenly pulled her back and onto her knees, the only words that came to her mind was something Ron had once said about Monty Fiske, "Bad Road."

Clover whispers, "He was in charge before King Ron and he was such a cruel one too. I think that's why your guy got the most beautiful women so quickly. Anyone is better than him!"

Kim looks at the man and she had fought enough villains to know a bad guy and boy, did he scream bad guy. From his walk to the cruel expression and his dark eyes that just screamed hatred and loathing for everyone in the room.

Even Ron could see that the guy was miles of bad road if Kim was any judge of his expression. Ron thinks, "Who IS this guy? Whoever he is, he's very bad road and plus he scared away the hotties!"

The man was shorter than Ron when standing but his two guards behind him more than made up for his lack of height with their size and cruel smiles on their faces at the women, making them smile even more as the women shrunk under their looks.

Ron frowns as he says, "Hey, what are you doing to the ladies?" He doesn't hear, but Kim softly growls at his question.

The man says, "I am Imperius, and I was until your arrival the as the undisputed ruler of all."

Ron smiles a little nervously and says, "Oh, heh... Good to know."

Imperius says, "I have come to bring you something that you had in your previous incarnation." He doesn't look or sound too happy as he does so. He then wags his finger to someone and another massive guard comes in his hand is a weird orb of some kind.

Clover widens her eyes as she and every other person but Kim and Ron gasp in varying levels of loudness.

Kim whispers, "What is it Clover? What is that thing?"

Clover takes a moment to snap out of what she was staring at to whisper back at Kim, "That is one of the most valuable mystical objects we have. For it to be out, would mean that your friend is the incarnation of our most beloved ruler that we've ever had. Stories are told about how wise, loving he was and what a strong warrior when it came to battles.

Clover looks somewhat dreamily at Ron, which ticks Kim off, as that was _her_ boyfriend Clover was staring at. She says to Kim, "He never lost a battle... he was incredible and our people prospered under his rule like no one before or since."

Kim whispers harshly, "Getting back to that strange orb thing...?" She hopes to turn the topic away from Ron, which was feeling much more than uncomfortable for her.

Clover whispers, "Oh... right. According to our legends about him, he defeated a very powerful wizard who had a monkey genie serving for him. So in return the genie poured all his power into a single orb, which all one has to do, is think about something and it becomes reality. Only he or his descendants could control the orb and the last of those disappeared many years ago allowing for Imperius to take control and rule with an iron fist."

Kim looks skeptical at Clover and says, "Are you serious? A genie? Some kind of magical orb that can alter perception and reality?" She pauses as she remembers Monkey Fist and a thought comes to her in panic as she thinks, "Monkey Fist will be going after Ron!"

Imperius says, "Here you go our young, reincarnated Master." He says the last bit with a disapproving sneer as if he didn't believe that Ron was truly such a person. This is a mystical orb that only you, the reincarnation could make work."

Ron holds it in his hands as it changes color and he says, "Um... thanks dude but I don't know what to with it... or even how to make it work."

Imperius sneers, as he says, "Not surprising, it _has_ been a few hundred years since you existed. You need only to say a command while imagining how you want it or it won't happen."

Kim then realizes something, a mystical device like that in Ron's hand with his current ego would be just as bad as if it were in Drakken's hands!

Ron says, "So, all I have to do is hold this bowling ball in my hands and think of something like my clothes being different as I say "alakazam" and it'll happen?"

Even before Ron could get an answer, the orb glows briefly, surprising everyone in the room as his clothes change into his normal non-mission clothes that he'd been wearing before all this started.

Imperius looked just as shocked as anyone before he says, "You **_must_** be a reincarnation!" He falls to his knees and everyone else does the same except Kim who is yanked by Clover down to a poor kneeling stance.

Kim thought, "How did Ron do that? He couldn't _really_ be a King...could he?" She always knew Ron was special but a reincarnated ruler? Then something struck her about the story and Ron. If no one else could ever use it before Ron and Monkey Fist was after it... then it had to be activated by monkey power!

Kim knew that it would be crushing to Ron to hear such a thing but it was also something she realized she couldn't just stand up and yell to him without some problems popping up. She knew that the people probably wouldn't like her telling them that their belief system was wrong. The best thing to do was to lay low and deal with Monkey Fist when he showed and given what Wade said, it would soon.

Kim just then realized that as handy as her ahem outfit was in allowing her to move about freely, she didn't have any of her gadgets or any way to contact Wade.

Kim leads over to Clover and whispers, "Do you know what happened to the clothes and stuff I came here with?"

Clover glances at Kim while keeping her head down which all were going to do until Ron or Imperius said otherwise. She whispers, "The clothes, yes... the other stuff, I don't know but he could order them brought before him if he wished."

Kim looks at Imperius and whispers, "Why would that guy hand over the gadgets and clothes that belong to Ron and I?"

Clover whispers, "No, not him... I mean our new ruler and your friend, Ron."

Kim was surprised before she chided herself for forgetting that Ron was now in charge. She thinks, "Ron... in charge of something important, how strange... and yet... way to go Ron." She finds herself smiling for a moment at her thought before she remembers that Ron is in danger now.

Kim whispers, "Then what are we waiting for? I should go up and talk to Ron right away before Monkey Fist shows up!"

Clover shakes her head, "You get up now and you'll get dragged away by the guards. Wait until everyone is not kneeling and Imperius has left. If Imperius knew of Monkey Fist, he might help him if it meant restoring his previous status of power again."

Imperius gets up and then bows before he says, "I leave you to your kingdom and harem of beautiful, worshipping women. I have other duties I must attend to, so if you'll forgive me I shall leave."

Ron waves his hand and says, "See you later dude!" And he doesn't hear when Imperius whispers under his breath, "Yes, you'll see me sooner than you expect fool..." and turns his attention to the others still kneeling before he nervously says, "Um... you all can get up now."

Everyone gets up from the floor and the guards return to their previous places while the harem girls all returned to trying to get his attention and given that Ron never had much attention before since he was a social outcast at his school, it was totally overwhelming to have over a dozen girls all telling him how handsome he was and touching him all over in nice ways.

Kim's green eyes would have been in green flames much like the way Shego's hands lit up if they could have at the sight of her Ron being groped, fondled, and praised by a number of women in various outfits with some of them wearing even _less_ than she was wearing!

When Kim thought about how Ron would react to seeing her in the naughty harem girl outfit, her cheeks burned red as she wondered what his reaction would be. She wondered if she looked sexy enough to draw Ron's attention from the gaggle of girls fawning over him and she imagined just how she'd even have to fight, harem-girl style to get him to focus on her long enough to tell him that he might be in danger now from Monkey Fist.

It finally became too much for her when one of the more beautiful girls, a long-haired blond girl with light blue eyes and a curvy body came so close to Ron that her lips were just hovering over his where she might kiss him even though he was apparently trying to fend off hers and the others advances towards him.

Kim stood up as the blond licked her lips slowly inches from Ron's with her mouth open and she had no doubt that Ron would be kissed by her in the next few seconds. She shouts loudly enough to catch everyone's attention, "RON!" She then crosses her arms as her green eyes blazed at him with fire, leaving no doubt who was to every woman in the room who she was speaking to and earned her anger.

Ron had been trying to scramble away from the incredibly sexy blond with his thoughts about how Kim would probably kill him if she could see him or even knew he was about kiss another woman! A part of him even hoped that Kim would show up and save him from this sitch while yet a old part of him before he became a couple with Kim actually _way-liked_ the attention from all the girls that he was getting.

When Ron heard a voice that at first he was happy to hear until he realized that it sounded angry, much more angry than he could remember hearing. Then it happened, he turned his head towards the source of the shout even before his eyes registered what she was wearing on her face or body he shouted, "Kim! I am glad to..."

As soon as Ron saw Kim's face he shut his mouth and gulped almost audibly. He became aware of the warm breath from the blond still very close to him and realized the reason for the venom in her shout and the flaming daggers that she was sending at him from her eyes.

He found himself unable to speak until Kim moved her hands from where they were fists at her side to cross them under her breasts, which caused his eyes to follow her hands. His eyes finally took in the sight of Kim dressed in an incredibly sexy harem girl outfit and his jaw dropped as much as when he'd seen Kim in her little black dress during the moodulator time and the anniversary of that time.

Ron finally says, "K-K-Kim? Is that... you? What are you wearing?" This makes her already red cheeks become red as a bright red apple and he watches as she tries unsuccessfully to hide herself with her hands.

Kim manages to snap out of her embarrassment at having Ron see her like that before she says with flaming eyes, "I could ask the same of **_you_** Ron! Just what do you think you're doing?" Her eyes move to look at the blond still hovering close to Ron and sees the look of anger and disdain like she normally saw from Bonnie about a threat to being number one at something.

Ron gulps soundly as he knew what Kim meant and even as he starts to say, "It-It wasn't my idea KP!" he tries to slip away from the blond without touching her, hoping that helps his situation.

Kim says, "Don't you KP me Ron!" as she starts to advance forward and pauses when the blond says, "Look, I don't know who sent you little girl but get in line. Every girl here wants to become his number one girl for the whole harem and possibly the one he'll choose as his Queen!"

Kim growls and grinds her teeth as she alters her course for the blond when suddenly she feels a pair of strong, male hands from behind grab her by the arms and lift her off the ground! She turns her head to see two large security guys holding her and she starts to squirm as she says, "Let go of me and maybe I'll go easy on you!"

The guard on the left says, "You aren't part of the group, so off to the bedchambers for you!"

Kim hears Clover gasp and look fearful which told her she did _not_ want to go there if she could help it! She twists herself enough to stick a leg between one of the guards and almost succeeds in tripping him up when suddenly Clover says to Ron, "Quick! Make us part of your harem! It is the only way to save us!"

Kim had not seen the sword in a third guard's hand behind her, ready to strike her down if she escaped. Fortunately for her the guard stopped at Clover's words and she turns to see Ron looking at her a little fearfully. She nods as she realizes that it is better than fighting every guard in the place and it would allow her to keep miss Blond Bonnie away from her Ron.

Ron says, "G-guards! Release her! She is part of my harem now!"

Kim says, "Don't forget her too!" as she points to Clover.

Ron nods and says, "Her too. You guards can leave u-us to be now."

The two guards grumble and the right one whispers, "You better pray he never dismisses you little girl... Me and every guard here would love a little girl with fight in her to fuck in the bedchambers..."

Kim goes pale in shock at what happens in the bedchambers and now knew why Clover had looked so fearful. She thinks, "I owe you one Clover" at her, seeing the obvious relief in her eyes and a little look that says, "I'm glad you're ok" before she turns to face Ron and the blonde as she remembered where she was before she was interrupted.

Ron was worried about the blonde's health because Kim had that look in her eye, which usually reserved for dangerous foes like Shego. He says in an attempt to keep any injuries from fighting, "Now, now... there's no reason to fight. Why don't you two just cool off?"

Ron had still been holding the orb and imagined that he'd need a dose of water to cool off Kim the way she was fuming so when water suddenly splashes on Kim from above.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all will enjoy this latest chapter. What do you all think of Imperius? Is he going to be trouble or what? The magic orb that Monkey Fist is obviously going to be after in Ron's hands which activates so easily is going to give him SO much trouble. hehehehe! What would any of you do with such power? Kim is in Ron's harem but so are a lot of other girls, does anyone smell trouble or what? Now just to torture some of you... imagine Kim in a harem girl outfit where most of it is already transparent with thin fabric already covering the parts of her body that aren't covered by transparent fabric... now imagine her wet as if she'd just fallen into a pool. That's what she looks like in the next chapter. (insert zorpox laugh here) Anyway, as usual all ideas, suggestions and stuff are welcome! 


	4. Chapter D

**KP in Harem Times**

**AN**: An idea was suggested once be a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**Chapter D: The trouble with having a bfgf and a harem…**

Ron had still been holding the orb and imagined that he'd need a dose of water to cool off Kim the way she was fuming so when water suddenly splashes on Kim from above, he knew that he was a goner which was confirmed even more as Kim turned to Ron and shouted "RON STOPPABLE! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Ron gulps and could see the guards already coming into the room in response to her threat at him. Still, even as he knew he was doomed, there was at least one good thing going for him and that was the fact that as sexy Kim looked in her harem outfit. It was nothing compared to when she was in a **wet** harem outfit! The clear fabric clung to her body like a white shirt at a wet t-shirt contest with the rest having nearly the same result to the rest of her body! He knew at least one thing, when Kim got her hands on him, he would go happily, painfully sure... but happily.

Before Kim could get too far, the blond woman steps in front of Kim and says, "You want the King, you'll have to through us!" Kim grins at the blond woman and says, "I'd be happy to go through you." as she prepares to move and flip her if she tried to punch or slap her. Just then Kim thinks, "Us?" before the guards from before step in front of Kim with their weapons drawn and angry looks on their faces.

Ron imagines that Kim would be happier dry as he says, "Everyone leave Kim alone!" He watches as the guards step away very slowly with the blond woman stepping back last to reveal a totally dry Kim before Ron. He blinks at that and sees that even her hair looked dry and beautiful just like he had imagined as he watches Kim look down at her dry clothes and hair.

Kim still looked a little upset to Ron but not as much now that she was dry so he figured that he would survive to see another day. Ron says, "Are you ok Kim?" as he looks at her curiously before she looks at him and nods before she says, "Yes, I am ok Ron. Thanks for drying me off." with some anger still in her voice but not as much.

Ron thinks, "Woah… Kim's actually calmed down." He thinks about this for a heartbeat before he thinks, "Oh Man! I am so done for! This just means she's going to hurt me later when there aren't people around!"

One of the guards say to Ron, "She has be insolent towards you, she should be taught a lesson on how a proper harem girl should behave." He looks down a gives her no doubt how he would "train" her to be more compliant towards Ron.

Kim turns on the puppy dog pout and says, "I'll be good..." to Ron and his jaw drops a little as the sight of Kim doing that in a harem outfit was a bit overpowering and he says in a daze, "No... no need... she'll be good."

This makes the blond woman growl softly as she knew what Kim was doing to Ron before she thinks, "Ok, two can play that game."

The blond woman looks at Ron and presses herself up against him as she says, "My King, may I be the first to service you today?"

Ron had never been the owner of a harem before so he was clueless as to the nature of her request and he was thinking of her more as a servant who would go fetch food or drinks. He says, "Sure, how about a large slurpster for me?"

The blond woman gets a very sly grin that makes Ron suddenly very nervous as he felt like he was a mouse and she was the cat. She says in what Ron imagined as a purr, "As you wish my King..." before she slowly begins to kneel while her hands easily and quickly with practiced ease removes Ron's pants to reveal his boxers.

Kim's eyes grow wide and she growls as she realizes exactly what the "Slurpster" was going to be! She leaps forth to stop the blond hussy. She manages to get close just as the blond took a good, firm grip on his underwear and begins to pull it down with Ron's face in stunned shock as he wasn't exactly used to such forwardness!

One of the girls laying about Ron manages to grab Kim by the ankle, causing her to fall forward onto her knees and push the blond woman to the side. Since she still had a good grip on Ron's boxers, they came flying off with her much in the same way Ron's pants would sometimes when he attempted to use a hair dryer/grappling gun.

Kim was stunned as she lands in a very shocking position for the two of them! She had landed on her knees with Ron's cock which had become somewhat aroused by the blond woman removing his pants and underwear pressed up against her slightly parted lips so in effect, she was kissing it!

Ron was shocked, embarrassed and aroused all at the same time! He couldn't believe the sight that he had before him as his long-time best friend, who was also his girlfriend happened to be touching his cock and not any old way but kissing it! He could swear that he even felt Kim's warm breath on it and hoped in some part of his mind that she would do more while another part of him knew it was an accident and she would back up asap while blushing red as her hair. A big part of him hoped that her father never learned of this or he would be put through a compactor THEN sent into a black hole!

Kim was, for the first time in her life shocked so strongly that she found herself feeling paralyzed. Here she was, on her knees in front of her best friend and boyfriend who had his buddy out and she couldn't move. A part of her had fantasied about a moment like this where she was doing this with Ron many times since the night after that fateful kiss with him on the dance floor.

She could still feel the touch of his 'ronember' on her lips even though they were not still actually touching though very close still. She ever so slowly raised her eyes up to see Ron's reaction to what had just happened and when their eyes connect she could felt in invisible current flow through the air to join them together before Ron's body reacts by making him flick to brush against her lips again with its hidden meaning clear for the both of them.

Kim blushes as red as she could ever remember blushing and she had been in some pretty embarrassing situations. She is of mixed emotions as Ron says, "Um... KP...Kim?" Knowing exactly what he was trying to say before she is suddenly yanked backwards rather hard and roughly by the blond woman.

The blond woman says with a definite growl in her voice, "If you think you're going to become the head of the harem by putting on that goody two-shoes act, then think again! That will be MY spot!"

Kim is shocked, relieved and somewhat disappointed at first before something about the blond woman reminded her of Bonnie, a girl who always harshed on her and Ron. Especially after they finally hooked up during the time when Drakken played her with that Eric synthodrone.

Bonnie had been really cruel with her words about how she was just waiting for Kim to come to her senses and dump Ron, the loser for someone a little more higher up the food chain or at least drop Ron for the next pretty boy face that came along which made Kim REALLY angry. Kim did not think of herself as shallow like that and besides, those other guys were all stepping stones in her eyes as she sought to find the one guy she was unconsciously waiting for, Ron.

So when blondie decided to stake her claim on HER Ron, she became very angry and growls before she escapes from the grip, spinning the woman around and pinning her arm up behind her back so quickly that to almost everyone in the room, it had seemed as if Kim had done it all as one move.

Kim pushes the already painful arm up against the blond woman and hisses, "Just who do you think you are to lay claim to MY boyfriend?"

The arrogance never left the blond woman as she says, "Whatever he was to you ot there doesn't matter anymore! He's the top of the chain of command around here now, so whoever becomes his top harem girl is as good as the next Queen." She glances back at Kim over her shoulder as she hisses, "And that sure won't be you reddie!"

Kim tweaks the arm before she stops and lets go, stepping back she says in a loud, strong voice, "I am Kim Possible and he is my best friend and boyfriend. Nothing you can say will ever change that. Not your society, not your words and certainly not you!"

The blonde woman massages her wrist for a moment before she assumes a stance that was almost a copy of Bonnie's when she was on her high horse. She says, "Oooh, Aren't you impressive? Not! Around here status the upper world means squat! I am Yolandi, a woman who has **earned** my rank of being head harem woman, and no newcomer is going to take **my** top spot!"

Kim narrows her eyes in anger as she stares at Yolandi who in her eyes could almost pass for Bonnie's double if she was blond. She knew what the woman was threatening, not only the top spot in ranking which didn't really matter to her except that it meant losing her Ron to another woman and that was something she really didn't want to have happen!

Ron just stood there with his mind in its own state of shock as it was trying to come to terms with two girls wanting him as more than just friends and one of whom was his best friend/girl friend! He was in such a shock that it had not even occured to him to pull up his pants until he felt a soft hand wrap around... That was enough to bring his mind back to what was going on and he looked to the source where there was another harem girl, the very one who had tripped Kim in the first place kneeling before him and stroking him ever so nicely too!

Ron cries out in surprise, catching the attention of Kim and Yolandi even as he steps back but with his pants and underwear around his ankles still, he manages to do two things. The first was to get Kim and Yolandi angry even as he manages to slip from the girl's grip. The second was to fall backwards and bump headfirst into another harem girl who had been approaching from behind before falling down to crash into the floor headfirst with his feet flailing in the air.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" as hits his head on the floor, knocking him out.

* * *

**AN:** Hi everyone, I know normally you would have seen like 2 chapters by this weekend but I'm approaching finals in college so it was hard to get even this one out. I am still working on a few other chapters for my stories but they aren't done yet. Stories like Animology and Tough Being a Girl are still being worked on. A computer crash also slowed me down and I lost some work on a story which was very frustrating to rebuild. So, how did everyone like this chapter? I think it earned its M rating for sure. Lol! So does everyone like Yolandi? or do you all dislike her so far? Ron isn't out of trouble, not by a long shot! In fact, if you guys know anything about my stories, this is JUST the beginning! So what do you think is going through Kim and Ron's minds after all this? Will their relationship ever be the same by the time this mission is over? Will Ron end up in space by means of Dr. Possible? Will the world even survive with a genie's power in Ron's hands? All these questions and more just might get answered in the upcoming chapters! As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions and advice are welcome as well as the usual bribes of KP artwork to spur me to write more faster despite homework. 


	5. Chapter E

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once be a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**Chapter E: Harem Trouble**

Ron groans as he hears a man say, "Lie still, you took a good blow to the head. Fortunately I think you'll be alright."

Ron still had his eyes closed as he says, "You wouldn't believe the dream I had Doc..." He brings his hand up to his head as he continues to say, "I became King and KP ended up in..." His brain kicks in enough for him to stop him from potentially embarrassing himself and Kim.

The man says, "But you _are_ a king with your own harem."

Ron bolts into a sitting position as he shouts, "What?" He immediately regrets it as a wave of pain hits him.

The man, clearly a doctor says, "You shouldn't do that! You need a chance to recover from the blow to the head that received." He crosses his arms in front of him and says, "To be honest, I am surprised that you're not hurt worse. It is almost as if you have something healing you... either that or you're a sturdy guy."

Ron thinks, "Way to go monkey power!" before he says, "Heh, I guess this is nothing compared to some of the missions I've had with Kim."

What Ron hadn't realized that Kim and the other harem girls had just been outside the quickly set up medic tent in the room since the previous ruler hated to leave his harem girls so a medical tent along with most medical necessities were put in a nearby closet.

Kim thinks, "He's never let me know he was hurt before... he always seemed to be ok." before she noticed the stares of the other harem women, especially of Yolandi's whose was particularly harsh and she had no doubt as she was used to such looks from Bonnie that they were all silently yelling at her for endangering Ron. She looks down at the ground and thinks, "Maybe they're right... " before she thinks about all the missions they'd all gone one, experienced together and she softly says, "He always asked to come along, so don't give me that look!"

This doesn't help the stare from Yolandi but Kim ignores it as she thinks, "Well Ron... you're no longer at the bottom of the ladder, you're at the top."

She inwardly smiles at the thought of how frustrated Bonnie would be to see someone she had considered a loser now a ruler. She can feel her anger rising as the thoughts continue to add, "And Bonnie would be shocked to know you also have a harem of girls, all who want you badly..."

Her emotions become tinged with embarrassment as she thinks about the time she had ended up on her knees before her boyfriend with his member aimed right at her face which also makes her blush that makes the other girls think she was blushing from something else. Everyone but Yolandi, she knew better as she had gotten a good look at Kim's face when she had been forcibly removed from Ron.

Yolandi knew love and desire when she saw it, but she had worked too hard, gone through too much and suffered much to get where she was. She wouldn't let anything, not even true love, stop her from becoming the next Queen.

Ron looks at the doctor as he says, "What happened?"

The doctor says, "According to your women, you fell and hit your head because your feet were tangled up in your pants."

Ron manages to keep from blushing as he thought of all those harem women as "his women" but then a vision jumped to his mind where Kim was in her harem girl outfit.

The doctor says, "Well, we are done here since you seem to be ok but I advise you to keep it easy for a while." He then stands and says, "Ok ladies, you can take the tent down."

Ron's eyes grow wide and says, "tent?" before he sees it start to get dismantled by four of the harem girls and revealed Kim and Yolandi.

Ron gulps as he thinks, "It wasn't a dream! I really am the king! I did get my own harem and Kim..." He suddenly recalls the experience in crystal clarity for a few moments, as it seems to be played in slow motion, which begins to make him stir in his pants.

He catches himself as he looks at the provocative ways the girls move around him, all of them except Kim. He knew that Kim wouldn't do anything like that because she was a good girl. However that was before he catches Kim leaning over to pick up something and she looks up right at him, giving him a generous glance down at her breasts before she winks.

Ron was shocked and says, "This has GOT to be a dream... there is no way Kim would flirt like that with me." in a soft voice

Kim looks at Yolandi after her wink at Ron and the message is clear, "He's my guy, not yours!" She then turns her head to look at the other harem women who all give her dirty looks.

While Ron was reflecting on Kim's flirt the doctor comes back and says, "I believe this belongs to you..." placing the magical orb back into Ron's hands.

Ron was still in his daze as he thought about all the times he'd had to see Kim naked but as a best friend he looked away, even though there had been times when he would catch accidental glimpses. Times when he would see more than he was supposed to and almost blushes as he remembers the one time he had _almost_ seen the entire cheerleading squad totally naked and some part of him wished that he could have seen it without Kim knowing about it.

The magical orb picks up on Ron's silent wish and it starts to glow even as Kim and her new friend leave to go return something that the doctor had left behind by accident. So by the time the two of them were halfway there, Ron's silent wish was starting to kick in full force!

The entire cheerleading squad, which had been in their dressing room back in the US at that moment to get ready for cheer practice was suddenly teleported, minus their clothes or underwear right to land before Ron in all their naked glory much to the supreme surprise of the harem girls, guards, and especially Ron and the cheerleaders!

It happens all so suddenly that it took a few moments for Bonnie and the others to even realize that they had been transported **without** any clothes to a strange place with strange people!

Bonnie's first reaction to coming out of the teleport and seeing Ron was to say, "You! Where are we you loser!" When she didn't get a response from the gaping, wild-eyed Ron with some kind of orb in his hands she puts her hands on her hips and growls, "What are you doing? Answer me Stoppable!"

Since all the girls had been teleported into a line before Ron as per silent wish, none of them noticed the 'breeze' until Tara looks at Bonnie to tell her to go easy on Bonnie since he looked so shocked!

Tara notices that Bonnie was completely naked and then she looks down at herself before she screams, trying to cover her naughty bits while turning around as if showing off her bare backside was any better than having the boy she had a crush on see her front naked!

When Tara screams, the girls all look at Tara, then each other before they all start crying out and screaming! They all start looking for someplace, anywhere to hide from Ron's eyes, which were as BIG as saucers with a touch of a nosebleed.

Some of the girls spot an exit and start to run but the Guards, who didn't know how they had appeared, got in the way with menacing, even lustful looks upon their faces. The moment the girls saw those faces, they screamed louder than before and started to run the opposite way towards the harem girls!

Bonnie kept her head enough to think, "I bet this is all HIS FAULT!" She storms over and grabs Ron by the collar while keeping one arm over her breasts and shouts, "Did you do this you loser? How did we get here?"

Before Ron could form the words a guard roughly grabs Bonnie and growls, "No one my touch or harm the King, especially no naked women unless they are part of his harem!" He lifts her high enough so that she is dangling off her feet by her hands, which was hurting a bit.

Bonnie looks wide-eyed in surprise as she says, "Him? A King? That loser? What's he king of? The loser squad?"

The guard says, "Your Majesty, the guards and I will take these intruders and interrogate them..." His eyes of lust made Bonnie scared as to just how he would do that too!

Bonnie yells, "Stoppable! Do something"

The guard slaps Bonnie backhandedly with his free hand hard across the face and growls menacingly, "No one speaks or orders to the king like that! I will have to teach you some proper respect...many times I think."

The silent implication to Bonnie chilled her to the bone and as she looks at Ron who had finally snapped out of his daze when Bonnie got slapped.

Ron shouts, "Guard, let the girl go! Don't any of you hurt them! There will be no interrogating them!"

The guard lets go of Bonnie and she lands unceremoniously on her rear end leaving her with her legs spread before him before she realizes the position she's in and closes them. She looks like she wants to make him a corpse but she knew there was a guard nearby who would take offense to any hostile action so she put up with giving him her most deadly stare which he knew was translated as "You are SO dead, Stoppable!"

Ron says, "I am sorry Bonnie, I don't know how this happened! I wish I knew!" The orb grants his wish and he becomes shocked for a second before he says, "Guard! Go get her some clothes! Like the ones they're wearing!" He points to the harem nearby before Yolandi says, "But King Ron! Only girls in your harem can wear the outfits!"

Ron looks at the shivering, crying, and even angry forms of the cheerleaders and says, "Fine, then they are all part of my harem too! Now go get them clothes and hurry about it!"

The guard nods and says, "Yes your Majesty" before he goes to get the clothes, he pauses to look down at Bonnie with a "You got lucky girl" kind of look.

Bonnie shivers more from the look than from the cold of being naked for so long. She looks at Ron and says with a sharp _edge_ to her voice that says, "Your harem? You? There are girls who would actually _touch_ you?" She slowly stands and says, "There is no way I want to be a girl in your harem!"

Tara pleads to Bonnie, "Bonnie! Please don't make things worse! We don't know where we are or how we got here!" She chatters a little before she says, "A-at least until we get some clothes!"

Yolandi crosses her arms as she looks at Bonnie and says, "It doesn't matter, you may be part of the harem now, even get the clothes, but you are _clearly_ unworthy posers unworthy of being anywhere near our King." She narrows her eyes at Bonnie who does the same in return before she says, "You are nothing more than bottom-rung posers, clearly unworthy of becoming the Queen by our King's side!"

Tara says, "Wait, what was that about being Queen?"

Yolandi glares at the naked blond and says, "Our King will pick from his harem a girl who will come to rule by his side as his Queen." She points at Bonnie and then the rest of the cheerleaders before she says, "None of you are even fit to stand in as toys for our guards!"

Tara says nervously, "T-toys? Bonnie, what do we do?" She and the other cheerleaders look to Bonnie who was staring in such a way at Yolandi, that only the toughest wouldn't wither before it.

Ron says, "Don't worry girls, King Ron here won't let anything happen to any of you. Not while I'm in charge!"

Just then, the guard along with a dozen servants came back with clothes for the naked cheerleaders and under the watchful eyes of the guards, the girls all got dressed. It wasn't much but at least they all felt warmer.

Bonnie walks up to Yolandi and says with a voice that could have cut steel, "I don't know who you think you are but no one talks to me like that! And I could become the next Queen of this place all too easily if the competition here is anything like what I've seen _so far_!" She emphasized the last two words as she locked her eyes with Yolandi, where if it had been possible, lightning bolts would have been flashing back and forth between them.

The clash of two head girls came to an end when a voice that neither of them liked very much shouts, "What is going on here? Ron! What did you do now?" They both turn their heads to see Kim with a surprised expression on her face.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed this story. I've become depressed so writing will be hard to do for a while. You know the usual q's... What did you think of Kim, Ron and the other cheerleaders? How did you like how they showed up naked... What do you think will happen when Kim finds out what happened? What will happen with Bonnie and Yolandi? etc... As usual... all ideas, suggestions, thoughts, and more are accepted... happy holidays, I guess. 


	6. Chapter F

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**Chapter F: Battle for Top Spot!**

Kim says, "Bonnie? Is that you? Tara? What's going on? What are you all doing here?"

Tara runs up to Kim and says, "I don't know Kim! One minute we were all changing at gym for our practice and the next thing I know is we all were naked in the place!"

Kim hugs Tara comfortingly for a moment before she says, "Don't worry Tara, everything is going to be ok."

Kim then steps back and glares at Ron, as she had no false notions that this wasn't his fault! She knew it must have been the orb that he was holding in his hands that brought the girls here but to bring them NAKED? That was going to far!

Kim starts to advance upon Ron before a guard steps in front of her and shakes his head while holding a sword that looked very sharp. She glares at him as she stands her ground.

Bonnie says to Ron, "Hey loser! Where are we? I am holding you responsible for this mess!"

Ron says, "Hey! That's King Ron to you and is that any way to speak to your King?" His courage had returned once the girls were dressed.

Bonnie growls and is about to walk towards him when Yolandi yanks her hair hard! She cries out and turns around, ready to claw at the girl responsible!

Yolandi says, "Stop calling our King a loser! He now **owns** you since you are in his harem! That means if he is a loser, then so are you and everyone of us!"

Bonnie shouts, "Me? Owned by Stoppable! I'd rather be fed to Piranha!"

Yolandi's smile turns cruel as she says, "He can arrange that, along with any other kind of cruel torture you can imagine... or maybe better yet he'll realize that having you in his harem actually brings the quality of the girls here **down** and give you to one of the guards here as a sex toy to use... at least until he gets bored of you."

Bonnie's insides never felt so shaken, nor had she ever felt so disgusted as she thinks about all the mean ways she had treated Ron. She knew that he had the power now to order her to be fed to the fishes or... She glances at a nearby guard who just give her a lusting smile that made her almost want to throw up. Outwardly she kept her cool long enough for her to say in an edged voice, "Shows you what you know! Ron wouldn't do anything like that to me, we have a history!"

Kim's eyes narrow sharply at Bonnie's words as she thinks, "Yeah! Of being a mean, selfish, snobby, overbearing witch who only got used Ron when he had money!"

Yolandi laughs cruelly before she says, "Oh right! Like I'm going to believe that when he came here with that idiotic redhead who didn't even know what to do even after kissing our King's cock on her knees!"

The impact of those words made Kim blush redder than her hair as she became aware of all her cheerleader friends whipping their heads in Kim's direction and shouting, "WHAT? She kissed Ron's cock?!?!"

Bonnie looks at Kim, seeing her blushing and Ron trying to hide his own blush with his nervousness, which told her that all she needed to know. Somehow, little miss "I can do anything" couldn't even give her boyfriend a blowjob! The notion just seemed so overwhelmingly funny that she just bursts into laughter! Not just a loud, cruel kind either, but the loud cruel, belly kind of laugh that makes you fall to the floor in stitches!

Kim's face started to return to normal color as she becomes angry at Bonnie. She steps around the guard who had no doubt that his King was safe and the laughing girl was the new one in danger which wasn't his deal to protect unless ordered by the King.

Tara and the other girls all ran towards Kim with huge questions on their mind and the only one that could answer them was Kim! The fact that Bonnie was apparently dying of laughter from this shocking revelation was not as big of a worry as much as what they all feared Kim would do next.

Kim stops before Bonnie and shouts, "Enough Bonnie! It isn't THAT funny!"

Tara steps between Kim and Bonnie as she says, "Kim! Please don't hurt her!"

Bonnie opens her eyes to see an angry Kim and somehow that just made the whole thing seem even funnier than before! She says between giggles and laughs, "Miss... anything... unable to..." She breaks out laughing loudly again as she kicks in the air while holding her tummy as it felt like she was going to split in half!

Kim's blush creeps back as she realizes that Bonnie had been about to say. She shouts, "I could too have given him a blowjob! It would have been the best he ever had too!" She gasps as her eyes go wide as she realizes what she just said!

Everyone watches Kim as she turns to look at Ron who had dropped his jaw to the floor it seemed from Kim's statement.

Ron can merely say, "Kim...? You...um... I, that is..."

Bonnie stops laughing long enough to hear Ron stumble through what he was trying to say.

Ron didn't know what to say and wished silently for something to say, which is granted by the orb, which causes him to say, "I've never had a blowjob before Kim but I sure would like one!" His hands _fly_ to his mouth to shut up before he can say anything else incredibly stupid! He thinks, "I can't believe I just said that! Stupid, STUPID RON!"

Kim's eyes grow wide and her jaw drops in shock, as she couldn't believe he just said that!

Bonnie bursts out laughing, rolling on the floor and begging for it all to stop! It was all too much for her! The loser King had just said that he wanted a blowjob and the look upon Kim's face was **beyond** priceless! The dirt on Kim for when she got back home was just piling up!

Kim turns back to Bonnie and shouts, "I wish you'd stop laughing Bonnie! This is no laughing matter!"

Ron says, "I wish you'd stop laughing too Bonnie." It wasn't an order but it _was_ a wish, so the orb makes Bonnie stop in mid-HA, leaving Bonnie to wonder why she wasn't laughing anymore. It still _seemed_ funny to her, but she just didn't feel like laughing anymore for some reason.

Bonnie thinks, "Well, I guess it's for the better. It was beginning to hurt a bit too much." She rubs the spots where it hurts through the sexy harem outfit unaware of how it looked to anyone else.

Yolandi says, "I thought you weren't interested in our King..." She has that sneer on her face as Bonnie stops with her hands still pressed against the see-thru fabric over her belly and says, "What? Of course I am not!"

Yolandi grins and says, "Then why are you giving him a show?"

Bonnie looks down at herself and sees how that the pressing of the hands on the tummy fabric was pressing the top down against her bare nipples, which had gotten a little hard from the cold air earlier. She throws her hands down before turning to Yolandi and yells, "You want a fight? Bring it on! I can take whatever you can dish out and more!"

Yolandi's smile disappears and she says coldly, "I will take you up on that... soon."

Bonnie steps forward to close the gap before she places her hands on her own hips as she says, "Bring it! I'll be ready."

Yolandi hisses, "What's the stakes?"

Bonnie looks at her and says, "How about the leader of Ron's little harem?"

Yolandi's eyes narrow into dangerous slits as she says, "That's my position!"

Bonnie grins wickedly before she says, "Afraid of a little competition? Afraid that I can win?"

Yolandi glares at Bonnie through narrow eyes before she says, "If you lose, then I want you to have sex with that whinny blonde who you've arrived with."

Bonnie's eyes go wide in shock for a second before she says in a voice as close to a growl could be, "Fine... and if you lose, you have to have with sex with the guard that roughed me up right now!"

Yolandi's eyes go wide and she pales visibly at the stakes before glancing at the guard to see the leering look from him. She narrows her eyes sharply before she says, "Fine! You've got a deal!"

Tara almost squeaks as she says, "Um, hey... don't I get a say in this?"

Both Bonnie and Yolandi turn to look at Tara and say in stereo, "No!" before turning back to glare hard at each other.

Kim says, "Don't worry Tara, neither one of them will be winning. Ron wouldn't pick either of them." She adds in her thoughts, "He **better not**, especially since he has me as his girlfriend!" Still, she knew Bonnie well enough to not put anything past her and that other girl who Bonnie was arguing with seemed to be just as bad so she knew had to win and before either of them could sink their hooks into her boyfriend!

Tara looked nervously at Bonnie who was her best friend but she wasn't interested in girls that way and she knew that if Bonnie lost, she would be expected to go through with the crazy bet they'd made! Her eyes then go to Ron who was looking just as puzzled about what to do in the situation.

Tara couldn't take her eyes off of him as even in his confusion he looked so...cute, and now that he was a king, it explained the sense about him that always told her that he didn't belong on the low rung that Bonnie had put him at. It only helped to make him all that more attractive to her, despite the fact that he saw her totally naked.

Tara blushes as she thinks about how Ron looked when he saw them. She felt she had a better chance than Kim or Bonnie at least as she loved to read romance novels and some of them involved a harem girl so she felt she had an idea of what to do best to win Ron.

Tara blushes again as she remembers exactly how some of those novels went before she looked at Ron. Once she saw the way he looked, she came to a decision. She would do what she suspected no one had ever done before. She would beat Kim Possible and all other girls for top status with Ron!

* * *

AN: Well everyone, I hope you like this chapter! What do you all think about Bonnie's reaction to what happened between Kim and Ron? Realistic or over the top? A cat fight seems likely to break out between Bonnie and Yolandi, with possible loss of clothing. Would anyone be up for that? Anyone think that Tara has a chance against all those girls? What about the other cheerleader girls? Any thoughts on how they might be feeling/thinking about all this? How do you all think Kim will deal with all these new threats to her boyfriend? Well, if any of you want to see anything in particular happen, now's the time to suggest something! Aside from them all going home just yet that is. All ideas, suggestions, thoughts, things that pop in your head, and more are welcome here! 


	7. Chapter G

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story!? Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter G: Oh for Goodness's Sake!**

It had been a long day for everyone involved. It was unusual for anyone to double the size of their harem in the course of one day but then, it was also unusual for someone from the topside to become a ruler as well.

Ron turns to a guard and says, "Um... dude, do you know what time it is? I don't have a watch."

The guard looks at Ron and says, "It is 9:39 pm, would you like a watch?"

Ron nods and says, "Yes, and if possible a clock as well."

The guard nods and walks off, with another guard walking over to take his place.

Tara yawns, which creates a ripple effect of others starting to yawn before Ron says, "Kim, if it is 9:39 here, then what time is it back at home?"

Kim thinks about it for a few moments as she thinks about the time zone differences before she says, "About 6:39 am the next day."

One of the other cheerleaders, Jessica who was in a light pink version of the same outfit that Bonnie wore says, "Maybe we should all go to bed? I mean, if we're going to be stuck here for a while, we should rest to adjust right?"

Tara says while hiding a yawn, "Sounds good to me."

Yolandi says, "Our King can decide when everyone goes to sleep..." leaving out the _where_ as she didn't want the newcomers that she saw as rivals to get any ideas, especially that brunette girl who just rubbed her in a very wrong way.

Bonnie could see in Yolandi's eyes that she wasn't telling everything and from what she'd heard about harems, she suspected that the witch was probably saying that the King could also invite any girl to sleep with him.

Ron walks up to a guard and says, "Hey, um... Mr. scary guard-dude, where does everyone sleep? Where do I sleep?"

The guard who had several scars on his face and arms turns to look down at the smaller King and says, "You can sleep wherever you like, with whomever you like, and however you like. It would not be my place to tell my King how to run his harem."

Ron looks around, not quite understanding the guard's words which was quite evident on Ron's face so the guard says, "The entire room is your bedroom. You can sleep wherever you like that you think will be comfortable. You can invite any of your harem girls to join you to serve as your blanket, pillow, or sexual relief in your bed. Do you understand now?"

Ron's jaw drops as he understands now that the guard has cleared it up for him. He manages to close his mouth after a minute and turns to see the girls that which made up his harem along with the places that would serve as a comfortable bed.

Ron could see that the harem girls he'd started out with were making provocative poses in their attempts to lure him over to her spot. One of them even made a pretend motion of fluffing up her ample breasts and then mouthing "your head... here" pointing at her breasts. This makes Ron gulp slowly and hard.

Just about all the cheerleaders including Monique had gone over to separate beds and because most of them were nothing more than large pillows that were like beanbags, however they laid upon them only put them in provocative postures that Ron couldn't help admire them in.

Yolandi sat in a bed, with her legs spread and rubbing herself through the fabric while licking her lips slowly in a nice circle before winking at Ron and giving him a come hither look which left in no uncertain terms that she would give him a night to remember.

Ron stares at Yolandi for a minute he hears a female voice clearing her throat roughly. He looks at the source to see Kim blushing a bit while laying on her own bed. While there wasn't anything overly provocative about the way she was holding the blanket up, inviting her to join him. There was something about her face and perhaps it was just his imagination, but he could almost swear he saw his girlfriend's nipples pressing at the thin top she was wearing.

Bonnie had seen the other's moves on Ron in surprise she thinks, "Possible is actually _trying_ to seduce the loser into her bed too?"

She felt Yolandi didn't stand a chance against her since she knew Ron better but against Kim, she knew she had her work cut out for her! So Bonnie glomps onto Ron and says, "Hey Ron! How about I spend the night with you? It'll be so much better than being all alone in this strange, scary place..." She made sure to rub her body as much as she could stand against him as she did so, thinking she had it in the bag.

Ron was so nervous about answering Bonnie that he looks around and could see on their faces some unhappy ones from the original harem girls with the faces from the other cheerleaders to Monique ranging from "I am so not getting involved" to sadness and longing, from Tara's face. When Ron got to Kim's face he could see the fury on her face as well as the corner of the blanket being twisted into a bundled mess.

Ron pushes Bonnie away and thinks, "I better stop this before I get hurt, namely by KP" He says, "Um, that... um...I mean sorry Bonnie, maybe someone else can help... I am pretty tired... I'm such a deep sleeper that until the alarm goes off I wouldn't be any good...plus...um, I snore...so you wouldn't get any rest. So...if it is all the same, I'll be sleeping over there by myself tonight..."

Ron dashes off to the bed in the furthest corner from all the other girls, hoping that none of them saw his hardon that he was trying to hide after having seen all the attempts to woo him into bed and the physical attention from Bonnie certainly hadn't helped matters.

Ron lays on his side, unable to get the vision of Kim out of his mind. He hadn't slept next to Kim in years and now that they were bf/gf... it made it all the harder to lose the boner he had. He was so tired that he falls asleep and in doing so, he rolls onto his back.

Bonnie had actually felt his hardness brush against her body and when that had happened, she felt... excited for once. She didn't know if it was because of what was at stake, or that she had actually been trying to turn him on or what but she found that she liked the feeling.

When Ron rolled onto his back after a few minutes of being asleep, all the girls who were still awake got a very good view of his hardon that he was still sporting. They could tell he was truly asleep by the soft snores coming from him and with the way the pillow-beanbag-like bed was, it put him in a position that had he been awake would have made it look like he was inviting anyone to come over and do something.

Bonnie felt that while she had enjoyed her little brush with the obvious 'clysdayle' member that Ron was sporting, she sure wasn't going to make a move like that on Ron unless she absolutely had to. She plops down onto the bed and pulls up the sheets over her body for warmth but the last thing she saw before her eyes as she drifted to sleep was the way Ron's hardon was sticking out of the top of his pants.

Kim had seem Ron in near-naked states before and just as he had always respected her body by looking away, so had she but there were times when his pants ripped in the past and she would catch glimpses of it. The soft but obvious member that Ron did his best to hide and then when she got to see it very close up like that... she could still feel... taste his cock upon her lips as strong as the memory was.

Kim turns to look away, blushing redly as she remembered Ron's confession about wanting a blowjob. She was a good girl after all and they didn't do things like that... did they? Her heart beat a little excitedly as she pictured herself on her knees, taking the hardness that had been before her sliding her tongue forth to lick over the head.

Kim slowly licks her lips with her tongue as she closes her eyes tightly trying to convince herself that she needed to just go to bed and forget that the day ever happened. However, the image of Ron... his tip just inches from her face... the way he had looked down at her made her insides quiver in desire.

Kim raises a hand over her heart and thinks, "Is... is this because... I want to? Truly want to grant Ron...my best friend since Pre-K and now the best boyfriend I've ever had... the one I love... his wish for a blowjob? She didn't even have to touch her face to know that her cheeks were burning red. She couldn't help but feel that she wanted to be the first girl in Ron's life to give him that pleasure and she wanted to let him be the first to also..." She stops and shakes her head before she thinks, "No! Dad would be sure to send Ron into the Sun. Besides, Ron didn't come join me in bed so maybe he doesn't like me that way."

The busty harem woman who had flirted with Ron was pouting a little as she thinks, "Aw, he was such a cutie. I would have loved to have him use me as his pillow while I stroked that magnificent tool of his." She looks around and sees that all the newcomers were sleeping either on their backs or with their backs to Ron. She also saw that all her true harem sisters but Yolandi appeared to be asleep already as well as she knew that they were all thinking they'd get another chance while he was awake.

Yolandi glares at Bonnie and thinks, "How dare she take this so easily. She must have some sure-fire plan in mind that will allow her to win. I must act before she can act upon it or I'll lose and I can't lose my rank, not to someone who hasn't earned it!"

Yolandi looks around to see everyone asleep except for Silvia; the busty harem girl who she knew was more than she appeared to be by reputation alone even though she had come from a different owner. She continues to stare at her until the woman gets the idea and lays down to go to sleep and as she does so she thinks, "What a bitch, she was staring at my King as if she had a _chance_ in becoming the next Queen. She's only fit to be his pillow."

Yolandi lays down, facing Ron and sees the hardon is still there even after all this time and thinks as she closes her eyes, "What is he dreaming about?"

**(Ron's Dream)**

Ron was in a dream where all the girls he'd seen naked were floating around him and all of them were trying to lure him towards them by using various poses or saying different things, all promising for him to do anything that he wanted to do with him.

In his dream one of them, Bonnie approaches him with a very sexy walk with lots of hip wiggling with her breasts jiggling. He just floats there stunned even though there was no ground to speak of, the way Bonnie approached him was very arousing.

Bonnie eventually gets to him and presses her breasts against his chest, slowly rubbing her hand over his bare chest in a slow circle. She whispers so close to his ear that he can feel her warm breath, "You know how I've been mean to you all these years? That was just me waiting for you... to take charge of me because I've...been...a...naughty...girl." The way she says that last bit seemed to be so breathlessly hot.

Just then Yolandi approaches Ron, walking in mirror to the sexy way Bonnie had approached, for where Bonnie's hip had swished left, hers swished to the right. So when she gets to Ron, she presses herself on the opposite side of Ron, moving her hand up from his belly to circle upon the other half of his bare chest. She nibbles at the lower half of his ear before she whispers, "Pick me... and you'll never have to worry about that brunette faker. I can show you some **_experienced_** pleasure of which you've never seen before."

Ron just glances back and forth between the two girls as they continue to gyrate their hips against his sides in perfect sync with each other, almost shivering as they both lick on both sides of his neck from the base on up to his ears.

The two pull him backwards, having him fall against something soft and when he turns his head to see what he's fallen into when they were in a void of some kind. He is shocked to see the busty one who had been flirting at him and even though he had never seen her naked, he could see that she was topless with very perky nipples.

Ron says, "Wh-what are you doing h-here? I-I-I never saw you naked!"

The busty woman just smiles and says, "With what little I was wearing, it doesn't take much to imagine me naked now does it?" She winks and cups her breasts to rub them against his face as she says, "Besides, my King, you wanted to feel my big...soft... pillows now didn't you?"

When Ron opens his mouth to protest, even though he _had_, the woman presses a perky nipple right up against his mouth and softly moans, "OoooooOOooooh, I am so happy to be your pillow. Please lay and suck on me all night if you wish."

Ron found his head trapped among the big orbs and with the nipple in his mouth, all he could to is try to use his tongue to push it out but that lasted only a second as she'd moan whenever he'd do that. Suddenly he could feel two warm mouths moving down his own chest to lick at his own nipples and hands wrapping around the base of his cock.

Ron moans as he feels the hands moving slowly, then jerking up and down quickly over his cock before he hears a voice he'd known all his life say with strength that he was very well familiar with as he'd heard it many times in his life but never like this or with the words he heard now... "Back off girls! He's mine!"

Ron feels the pressure on his face ease up enough to be able to turn and there, in a golden spotlight, which oddly enough was being directed by the same guy who did the senior table's golden spotlight. The girl who's beautiful red hair and incredible eyes that had always looked at him with friendship and more, now looked like they had at him like she flirted with him only magnified a hundred times.

Ron simply couldn't believe the incredible sexy aura that came from his girlfriend as she approached him with a sexy smile and eyes that told him he was hers and hers alone when it came to giving _true_ pleasure.

The way Kim walked seemed to be far sexier than Bonnie or Yolandi ever did combined and when she stopped before him, his jaw drops when she says in a sexy voice, "You know how you said you _really_ wanted a blowjob Ron?"

Ron could only bob his head up and down slowly, rubbing his head against the busty girl's breasts, which he still didn't know the name of, and barely hearing her moans. He watches as Kim kneels somehow in their floating state and the hands of Bonnie and Yolandi slide down to the base, aiming it at Kim's mouth as she licks her lips in anticipation.

Ron gulps dryly as Bonnie uses her other hand to close his mouth before she whispers, "After your girlfriend... how about us?" He felt his jaw starting to droop when he hears Yolandi whisper in his other ear, "I bet you have enough...stamina, for all of us..."

Ron's jaw drops again which is lifted by a giggling Yolandi and Bonnie before he hears the busty girl rubbing her breasts against his head in an up and down motion say, "Ooooh, forget that girls, I want to rub that monster of his with my friends here until I get him all over my face."

Ron never felt harder in his life as he watches Kim's wet lips kiss the tip, the her tongue slips out to rub all over the head. He watches as she starts with just the tip, then changes to the thickness of her tongue to rub all along the lower rim and then around the sides to brush over part of the top until she was able to lick all around, as she licked left to right.

Ron wondered why his brain hadn't short circuited or something yet as he feels Bonnie and Yolandi begin to nibble at his ears while still holding the base of him for Kim. He gazed down at the way Kim's big, green eyes seemed to say "Are you ready Ron?" before she closes her eyes and begins to ever-so-slowly take him into her warm mouth.

Ron knew that **_nothing_** would ever beat what he was feeling at that moment as he felt Kim take the entirety of him into her mouth and down something tight which he guessed was her throat. He groans, "OOOOoooooooohhh... I love that... blowjob..."

There was something at the back of his mind, urging him to wake up but darn it! He was enjoying the dream way too much! He watches as Kim bobs up and down, using that fantastic tongue of hers to drive him towards to brink!

He hears the busty girl say, "Yeah... Shoot it! Give it all you've got!" When Kim pauses to look up at him, stroking his cock very quickly as she breathes heavily with her warm breath upon his tip.

Kim dives down again bobbing her head quickly over as much of him as she can, sliding her tongue all over the underside and over the tip when at the peak before plunging her mouth back down. He finally cannot take any more and groans, "OOOOOOhhhh... I am going... to... uhhhh... come!"

Upon hearing this, Kim slides her head up, leaving just the tip within her mouth as Bonnie and Yolandi and Kim all quickly stroke him until he erupts into Kim's mouth. At which point that nagging voice that had been trying to wake him says, "Not a dream!"

**(End of Dream)**

Once Ron heard those very words, he panics and that causes him bolt upright. It was dark in the room and he guessed that the guards had turned off the lights since normal people slept with them off, but not him. He still liked to use a nightlight.

Suddenly, he remembers his dream just as he hears a small sound and his eyes go very wide for even in the poor light, he could still make out the shape of a girl's head and that's when he realized that the dream... he'd gotten a blowjob for real! He could still feel her lips and tongue still working on him in fact and that made it even more mind blowing to him that he'd gotten it while asleep!

Only he couldn't tell who it was in the darkness and he realized that he'd also cum for real just like in his dream! His mind couldn't comprehend that fact and so his eyes roll up and he passes out just as the girl's head pulls up, licking her lips and smiles up at his sleeping form thinking that he'd never woken up at all.

The girl gets up and after wiping the stuff from her face where it had leaked, she whispers, "Sweet dreams…" before she walks off to her bed where she quickly falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you all liked this chapter! I also hope that it stayed within the "M" rating for this story. If not, I've got some serious reworking on what will happen next for the rest of the story. I probably will just stop the story if it isn't, or just yank it altogether. What do you all think I should do? Continue it or stop it?

What did you all think of how I did each girl? What do you all think of Ron in this story? I think that if he's like any other horny teen, then it fits into his character, even the dream. What do you all think of the dream? Too much? Too little? If it does fit under the rating, then I hope you'll all give me your thoughts, impressions(no Laura Croft impersonations please, lol), ideas, suggestions, etc are all welcome as usual.


	8. Chapter H

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter H: Hominy Homina! **

Ron doesn't wake up again until he hears something that sounds like a voice and says half-asleep, "I don't want to wake up Mom… five more minutes…"

Yolandi says, "Don't rush on our account… I love the view…" She grins as she looks down at the bare cock with the morning woody that he was obviously sporting. She had to her sides two of the girls from what she considered the 'real' harem of her new Master instead of all those accidental girls that he had summoned.

Ron sleepily says, "View? What view?" before he opens one eye for a moment to see Yolandi with a lustful grin on her face along with two other girls and they were moving towards him. He closes the eye again and then just before Yolandi and wrap her fingers around his cock, his brain kicks in with memory of what is going on but what really prompted him awake was an image of Kim with an angry face.

Ron's eyes fly open just as Yolandi's hand begins to close down on his cock and within a second he scrambles backwards and out of her reach.

Ron says, "Wh-What's going on? Why am I h-half naked?" before he remembers the dream and the shocking reality behind it all.

Yolandi purrs seductively as she and the two girls move closer, "Aw, don't be a spoilsport… I can help you with your little wooden problem. I have **_great_** experience in solving such matters."

Ron looks around and sees that Yolandi and the other girls he didn't know the names to yet were the only girls awake along with the room still pretty dim. He says, "What t-time is it?"

Yolandi moves closer, faster as she says, "The girls from wherever you summoned them are still asleep. Your **real** harem woke up at first light." She points to the busty girl beside her right and says, "Silvia here loves to give titty fuckings and wants to be the first to do it for you." She then points to the girl on the left and says, "Well… I'm not sure what her real name is but everyone calls her Cross because the last Master she was with ended up crossing his eyes from pleasure… every time."

Ron looks confused for a second until Cross says in a voice that was so tinged with sexiness that it actually made Ron's woody turn to steel, "She means the time with me was just so mind-blowing fantastic… Good thing he didn't have a stronger heart or I might not have ended up with…_you_ as my new Master."

Run gulps and says, "W-Were you the girl? From last night?" He can see the thin fabric covering over Cross's breasts move just right as she leans forward enough give him a very generous view of her cleavage.

Yolandi, Silvia and Cross all stop for a second to look at each other and with confused looks they all shake their heads.

Cross says in a voice that just kept poor Ron aroused, "No… but trust me, when I get done. You'll forget all about your mystery girl."

Yolandi pulls back on Cross's long black hair and says, "Get back! He's mine! I **_am_** the one in charge of the harem!"

Cross rubs the back of her head as she says, "That hurt! Can't we share? There's enough of him to go around."

Yolandi glares at Cross and says, "Whatever! Just as long as I get first crack at his cock. I want to suck him and taste him."

Silvia says, "How about while you suck him I titty fuck him and Cross can sit on his face?"

Cross slowly grins as she looks at Silvia, "I love the way you think Silvia! Let's do it! What do you say Yolandi?"

Yolandi wasn't entirely happy with the idea of sharing Ron but as long it she proved to him that she could out-sex every other girl and deserved to be his Queen, she figured it would be worth it.

Ron tries to back up as he says, "Now wait a minute…" Before a hard look from Yolandi silenced him. However, before he could regain his senses and say anything, Cross pushes him backwards onto his back and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Ron struggles for a minute in the kiss before Cross pulls back and seductively says, "Relax… you're going to experience such pleasure… you'll never want to stop." She kisses him again even as Silvia moves in and wraps his cock with her breasts.

Yolandi straddles herself over Ron's body so that the top of Ron's cock that stuck out from between Silvia's breasts was aimed right at her face.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening to him! Here he was about to be with three beautiful women and he was worried that Kim was going to do to him when she woke up! She wasn't a light sleeper but she did travel enough not to be affected by jet lag like the other girls.

Ron had to admit though that the feel of such warm, pillow-like breasts was a really nice feeling and although he loved the way Kim's breasts looked to him. A part of him had always wondered about what it was like to be able to feel the bigger chested girls.

Ron looks up just as Cross says in that arousing voice, "Let's put that wagging tongue of yours to goo use Master." and the next thing he sees is an up-close and personal view of a girl's pussy. It both excited him and disappointed him as he had hoped that his first view of such a thing would be his girlfriend's pussy.

Ron feels Yolandi's tongue (he assumed it was her since he couldn't see any more) upon the edge of his tip and he reaches out, trying to get either Cross or Yolandi off of him but since he couldn't see, it felt more like he was copping a feel on them.

Just as Cross grinds her already wet pussy down at his face and Yolandi's tongue circles around the rim, he could hear one of them softly moaning but he couldn't tell who it was. However that wasn't the biggest problem for Ron as he hears Tara, who had apparently woken up say, "R-Ron? What are you doing?"

Cross moans her answer to Tara, "Ohhhh... Servicing the Master... Uhhhhh yessss... with his wake up call... OOOoOOoooOOooo"

Tara blushes redder than she ever thought possible as she watches Ron eat out one woman and get his cock serviced by two others. She couldn't believe it was possible for Ron to have actually asked for it and from the little 'argument' that Bonnie had with one of them, she doubted that he had initiated it. She suspected that Yolandi was doing it to retain her status and not lose to Bonnie which she hoped Bonnie would win as she didn't _want_ to have woman on woman sex with her best friend, no matter how disturbing or arousing as it may be.

Tara looks away from the scene and notices that aside from herself, there wasn't a Middleton girl awake. She thinks, "Why did I have to be such a light sleeper? Then I wouldn't be in this fix!"

Tara gets out from under her blankets as even the very soft moans and heavy breathing that she could hear was making her too hot. She debated on waking up Kim for a few seconds so that they would be stopped but she figured Kim would kill Ron for not stopping it in the first place.

The raven haired slave girl (now harem girl) who had led Kim to where Ron was stirs and wakes up before turning to look at Ron to see how he was even though the taste of him was still a friendly memory. She gasps and thinks, "No! Yolandi has him in her clutches!"

She looks around to see if anyone else was awake that she could rely on for help but the only other girl that was awake was Tara and she didn't know enough about her to know if she could be of any help. So, she continues to look around before she spots Kim Possible and remembers the way Kim was able to knock out the guard with a single punch!

She gets up out of her bed and walks quietly over to where Kim lay resting and thinks, "She looks so peaceful like this… but she just may be the only one who can help me since the guards won't help me. They would just tell me to join in and Yolandi wouldn't allow that."

She begins to shake Kim as she says, "Kim… Kim Possible, please wake up?" She doesn't use a loud voice but there was no way she could hide the urgency within her voice.

Kim grumbles slightly as she wakes up. Even before she opens her eyes she thinks, "Uhhh… I was having such a nice dream… this better be good." She didn't want to wake up because in her dream, she had been dreaming that she was the one giving Ron a blowjob on their honeymoon.

Kim says, "What… what is it?" As she rubs a hand over her eyes before she opens them to see her new friend Clover staring down at her with worry on her face.

The sight of Clover's face framed by her trademark raven-colored hair was enough to make Kim become fully alert!

Kim sits up and says, "Clover? What is it? What's wrong?"

Clover says, "I'm afraid that your friend is being forced against his will!"

Kim says, "What? What is happening to Ron?" She moves to look at where she had last seen Ron, almost instantly wishing she didn't.

What Kim saw, she knew she would never be able to forget. She had seen Yolandi as she licked all over the head of Ron's cock while a woman titty-fucked him and another seemed to be riding his face.

Kim was furious but at the same time she became extremely aroused as she wondered how good his tongue was in the girl's pussy. She felt herself grow wet at the thought of having Ron's head between her legs while she was in a 69 and returning the favor to him.

Clover says, "Kim? What should we do?" as she hopes for her to do something before Ron came.

Kim frowns as she gets onto her feet quickly, surprising Clover and runs over to where the three girls were obviously enjoying the company of **_her_** Ron too much.

Cross notices that Kim is approaching but she was also _very_ close to her release and moans, "Ohhhhh… she OOOOoooOOoh is coming!" hoping that would be enough of a warning.

Yolandi doesn't even notice Cross's words as she is so focused on sucking Ron's cock. However, Silvia does hear Cross and looks up to see Cross before she feels someone tap on her shoulder.

Silvia turns her head enough to see Kim standing over her with an extremely angry look on her face. She gulps as Kim brings her hands up and cracks her knuckles as she gets ready to lay some serious smack down.

Silvia moves away from Ron and bolts, thinking as she runs, "She looked scary! I think she was going to really hurt me!" Not realizing just how true those words were and she doesn't stop until she hides behind a guard by the door.

Kim swings her foot just as Cross cries out in her orgasm, and watches with satisfaction as her foot connects with Cross in the stomach hard enough to send her flying across the room until she hits the wall at the far end.

The impact causes Cross to create a small crater and she collapses onto the floor unconscious with her body still spasming from her orgasm that rock her body even in her unconscious state.

Ron opens his eyes and sees the furious face of his childhood friend, best friend and girlfriend, Kim Possible! His eyes grow super wide as he cries out, "Not my idea! Forgive me KP!"

The sound of Cross hitting the wall hard and Ron's loud cry for mercy is enough to begin waking up the girls of the Middleton harem and one by one, they all stare as Kim grabs Yolandi by the hair and yank with such ferocity that more than a couple strands are painfully yanked out of their roots!

Yolandi cries out as she is yanked so painfully and roughly up and way from Ron's cock before it could release its seed! She knew that just a few moments more and she would have been tasting him!

Yolandi opens her eyes as she tries to grab at the hand holding her hair and gasps for a moment as she sees Kim's beyond angry face staring down at her! She frowns as she says, "What did you do that for!? I was this close to having him cum in my mouth!" She holds up a hand that shows a tiny space between her fingers.

Tara thinks, "Oh no! She didn't just say what I think she did!" She immediately covers her eyes with her hands before peeking between her fingers to see what Kim would do next.

Jessica's eyes bulge out some as she sees the way Ron's cock seem to be so large and hard. She may have been the only other girl with blond hair in the cheer squad but she wasn't as air headed as her friend Tara was. She had no doubt that Kim was going to put the girl in a body cast for not only making the moves on her boyfriend but for also sucking his cock to the point where he was ready to burst!

Jessica's eyes are drawn back to the cock as she thinks, "I can understand why she's upset though… look at his cock!" She blushes somewhat as she thinks, "I would love to feel something like that inside me and feel it cum!" Still, she doubted she ever would with Kim's permission so that left her with an idea forming in her mind…

Crystal with her wavy brown hair and green eyes covers her face with her hands, peeking through her fingers but not at Kim but rather Ron's cock. She was just so embarrassed and couldn't believe she was seeing a boy's real cock before her! She had been on dates and even had a boyfriend or two but she never went that sort of way with any of them and here she was finding herself staring at their mascot's cock!

Crystal thinks, "Oh my gosh! Are all guys like him? Maybe I shouldn't have held back on my last date…" She blushes as she recalls how her boyfriend told her how he loved her and wanted to have her stroke him off but she wouldn't even hear of him pulling it out. It had upset her so much she had ended the date early and she'd gone home, leaving her boyfriend feeling quite unsatisfied.

Liz whose hair was a lighter red than Kim's to the point where it actually was more orange than red couldn't but help gawk openly at the sight before her! She couldn't believe how Kim was so roughly fighting with that girl Bonnie had a bet with while Yolandi's rear kept bumping into Ron's face as she tried to escape from Kim's tight grip! Being a bisexual girl, she was getting really turned on at the sight of Kim and Yolandi fighting and the way Ron's hard cock waving around as he tried to keep Yolandi's wet pussy from landing against his face or at least push her off of him from the way things seemed to be going.

Liz licks her lips slowly as she thinks, "MmmmMMmm, I wonder if Kim and that girl will suddenly kiss? How hot that'd be! I wonder if I can slip onto Ron's cock while they make out…" She begins to fantasize as a hand slips down under her cover and between her legs.

Hope and Marcella, twins that had joined the team together because Hope had wanted to join up and was nervous about making the squad. Fortunately after they both joined, they found that it wasn't as scary or as hard as either thought it would be because Kim was the head cheerleader and while she worked hard, she also made it fun.

Hope looks over at Marcella at the same time and in twin style, they think "O-My-Gosh! Look at the size of him! No wonder Kim wants to kill that girl!"

Hope then whispers to Marcella who had chosen to sleep not far from her, "That girl is so toast! I don't think Bonnie's going to have to worry about her bet for very much longer!"

Marcella cups her hand near her mole on her left cheek and whispers back, hoping that Kim wouldn't hear somehow, "I'll be surprised if Kim doesn't yank all her hair out of her head for sucking her boyfriend's cock! Not that I blame her…he's a regular stallion!"

Hope looks at Ron and a deep blush spreads over her cheeks as she says without thinking, "I wonder if he's ever had twins…" before she catches herself and looks at Marcella who was now also blushing in kind as she hears Marcella whisper, "I was thinking the same thing… do you think he'd let us if Kim wasn't around?"

Hope blushes deeper as she whispers, "I hope so…" with Marcella nodding in agreement.

Bonnie crosses her arms angrily as she mutters, "Thank you Kim Possible… You stopped her from winning our little bet." She thinks, "Still, I will have to fight dirtier than Yol-am-bitch, if I am going to win! While Possible's in a jail cell and that girl's in the hospital I'm going to claim that spot with Ron and win the bet!"

The remaining five harem girls were part of Yolandi's group and they officially recognized her as the real leader of Ron's harem. Even the most dullest of them could tell that Kim was about to seriously hurt Yolandi and ruin her bet with Bonnie.

The five girls abandon their places in distracting the guards and rush towards Kim, with the very intention of stopping her from hurting their (and supposed to hers too) leader!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyone want to place bets on exactly what happens next? What will happen with Kim? What will happen with Yolandi? What did you think of Silvia? Did you see that coming? I hope not, that's why I had her fade into the background for a while. Lol! Evil aren't I? What did you think of every girl's reaction to the sight before her? What did you think of what Bonnie called Yolandi? Did Kim go too far in kicking Cross like that? I used Kim defeating Shego at StD as a reference for just how HARD Kim could kick if she wanted to. Remember, her suit had been shorted out by "Erik" so that was a real, non-powered kick at the end. Will Ron ever get to cum again? Will Ron or Kim ever discover that it was Clover who'd sucked Ron off while he dreamed? All these questions and more will be answered in due time.  
As usual, all questions, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, bet placements with the odds as 1:25 with Kim kicking hurting Yolandi before the 5 girls can stop her, KP links on youtube to the new Kim Impossible promo video, and more are always welcome! 


	9. Chapter I

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter I: Intense!**

Ron is still laying down as he doesn't know quite what to do with Yolandi on top of him still with her so close to his face and from the sound of things. Kim was ready and willing to lay some serious and very painful smackdown on Yolandi!

Ron says, "Kim! Don't hurt her!"

Yolandi grins and says, "See? Hear that? Even he wants me to finish what I was doing!"

Kim shouts angrily, "Ron!"

Ron shouts "No! That's not what I mean! I just want her off of me before you two fight! I know you can hurt her really bad too Kim, I'm worried about the kind of stuff you're going to do to her!"

Kim relaxes slightly as she hears his words and it makes sense but that turns out to be a mistake as it gives Yolandi a chance to punch Kim in the stomach! The air gets knocked out of her but not enough that she doesn't counterattack right away with an strong right uppercut that sends Yolandi flying up into the air and she lands on her rear with her legs spread to either side of Ron's head.

Ron looks up and can see Yolandi's wet pussy before he looks at Kim and shouts, "KP! Look out behind you!"

The warning is too late as the first girl grabs Kim's hair from behind, yanking painfully enough to cause Kim to cry out. Another girl comes up and slams into Kim, causing some hair to be pulled out by the roots and sends her falling down towards the ground.

Kim manages to move so that the blow only pushes her and doesn't actually hurt her other than the strands of hair that came out. However, the blow did spin her out of control and she could hear Ron's cry of concern as she fell and she opens her eyes wide as she realizes where she was going to fall only a moment or two and she tries to cry out but she lands face-first onto Ron's cock!

Ron's eyes grow wide at the sight of what he'd desired most, his girlfriend's mouth on his cock! He groans, "Ohhhhh, Kim…" He can feel her warm mouth, the way she squirms on his cock as she tries to bring her hands up under her and most of all… the way her tongue felt on his cock. It was all that and more than he'd imagined!

Kim thinks, "Oh my god! I hope I didn't hurt Ron!" Before she hears his groan and then she thinks, "He-he's enjoying this!" She starts to run her tongue over his cock in her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down as she takes him down her throat in an attempt at her first blowjob ever to deepthroat her entire boyfriend's cock!

Yolandi shouts, "Get her off of him! His cum is MINE! I worked on his cock! I should be the one to…" She is cut off by Ron groaning, "Uuuhhh! I'm c-cumming KP!" She knew that the girls scrambling to grab Kim by the arms wouldn't make it in time as she watches Ron shudder and Kim's eyes grow huge as saucers!

Kim gags at his first short as she had barely been prepared for what to do. She pulls her head up to let him begin filling her mouth, which he does until harem girl who'd pushed Kim down grabs her and pulls her head off of Ron's cock! She moans as she feels his cum shoot onto her face and onto her breasts before she snaps out of it just in time to see the hungry and angry looks of the other harem girls.

Kim thinks, "No! There is no way I'm letting them get any of this!" She has to close one of her eyes for a moment as a shot of Ron-cum lands on her cheek, just below that eye.

Yolandi had taken the time to stand up during the time Ron started to cum so while Kim was getting what was _rightfully_ hers, she grabs Kim by the ankles and starts to pull Kim, quite literally kicking and yelling away from Ron! She yells at Kim, "You little bitch, you got what was _my_ prize! I will teach you not to mess with me!"

Ron opens his eyes just as one of the harem girls kick by accident to magic orb from its resting place and it comes into contact with him. He thinks, "Oh no! Kim and the rest of my harem girls have ended up in a catfight!" Even as quiite literally imagines them as feline versions to go with the thought before he then thinks, "I kinda wish they looked like that, it would be so cool."

Ron's daydreaming wish was enough to count as a wish for the orb and within moments, Kim and all the harem girls fighting with her started to sprout ears, tails, paws and even fur while leaving the rest of their sex bodies untouched.

Ron's eyes nearly leapt from their sockets as his daydream had sudden become a reality and when Yolandi ripped off Kim's top with a viscous paw swipe...he couldn't believe how Kim looked in her feline form. She seemed to be almost primal, more dangerously hot than before when she was just human!

The feline harem women didn't even seem to notice their new forms as they batted and pawed at each other, ripping or cutting the delicate and thin fabric that made up their harem outfits until only scraps were just barely or in some cases awkwardly hanging from their bodies.

Ron couldn't help but get aroused again by the sight of naked women fighting over him and it was easy to tell which one was Kim even though one of the harem girls from Yolandi's group also had red hair on her head. For one thing, the type of fur was a bit different and Kim's moves were far more precise and purrrrfect in the style he was used to seeing from Kim. That and the fact that she still had his cum on her upper half even though that didn't stop the girls from trying (in a feline way) to lick up a taste for themselves.

In Ron's eyes, watching the girls trying to lick at Kim's breasts or face with their tongues made him even hornier for as any other normal guy, he liked the thought of woman on woman action with the possibility of him joining in. Even though he knew that he shouldn't be thinking such things, all the strange stuff going on was kicking his imagination into overdrive.

The way that the feline girls were purring most sexily as they got tiny tastes of his cum before being angrily knocked down or pounced by Kim, which also resulted in their naked feline bodies to rub against each other in ways that even if they'd been human would have been hot made his hard member twitch in the air.

So with seven very naked, very sexy feline women all pawing, rubbing, licking, purring moving around in a big pile arousing Ron from his still spot on the ground...it wasn't long before one of the Middleton harem girls spoke up.

Tara says in a soft, yet pleading voice, "Ron! Please do something!"

Ron turns his head to look at Tara and the other girls in the room before he says, "What do you want me to do? I don't even know why they're all acting like this!"

Bonnie walks up to Ron and says, "It is because you're the King of this so-called place, Stoppable!"

Ron raises an eyebrow in confusion before he says, "Yeah… I know that much but what does that have to do with them coming on to me?"

Bonnie brings her hand to her face, smacking herself as she mutters, "Oh for Pete's sake…"

Ron sits up, taking the orb into his hands as he does so and thinks, "I wish I knew what Bonnie was trying to tell me." The orb hears the wish and brings him to an understanding that the women were trying to seduce Ron into allowing them to become the next queen by his side.

Ron says, "So, I'm the big important key to ruling this place and all the girls want to play with the Ronster's cock and then become Queen?"

Bonnie looks at him in surprise before she says, "Yes! That's it!"

Ron tilts his head and says, "Does that include you and the other cheerleaders?"

Bonnie found herself in conflict with that question. A part of her _did_ want to rule but mostly to spite Yolandi. However she also couldn't exactly tell Ron that she liked him either without ruining her image so she settled on the only thing that she could do. She crosses her arms in front of her, just under her breasts and says sarcastically, "Of course! Who wouldn't want to fuck you and get to rule a whole kingdom?"

Ron looks back to the catfight where Kim grabbed one of the catgirls with her tail and swung her into one of the others before he says to no one in particular, "I can't believe Kim wants to rule a kingdom. That's not her style, so why is she fighting so hard?"

All of the Middleton girls approach Ron, to come stand behind Bonnie as he says, "Bonnie, why is Kim fighting so hard?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes and reaches out to grab Ron's still rock-hard cock in her hand, shaking it which acts like a little bit of a stroking to him and his eyes grow wide while she says, "Don't you get it Stoppable? You're hung like a horse here! I doubt there isn't a straight girl here who wouldn't want a piece of this and that includes Possible!"

Bonnie noted how her single hand couldn't wrap around the thickness of Ron's cock and even though she didn't need to be holding him, it felt good to hold a 'real' cock in her hand and not a tiny one like Brick's for a change. She knew that next to Ron's dick, Brick with his four inch, though almost as thick as Ron's was nothing and she found herself wanting it more than just to win her bet against Yolandi at that moment.

Tara meekly says, "B-Bonnie… do-don't you think you should let go?"

Bonnie frowns as she turns her head to look at Tara before she sharply says, "I'll let go when I have made my point across! Stoppable here is so dense that probably _still_ doesn't get what is happening to him!" She begins to slide her hand up and down quickly, keeping a rather tight grip on his cock as she says, "I doubt he even knows what I'm doing right now!"

Jessica says, "Whether or not he does, the rest of us **do** Bonnie!" She grabs the top part just below the tip which keeps Bonnie's hand from going all the way up as she says to Bonnie, "Do you really think this is fair Bonnie?"

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing or what he was feeling! There he was, with Bonnie stroking his cock and Jessica holding his sensitive top! He couldn't believe it when even Jessica seemed to get into the act with her thumb circling over the edge of his tip!

Bonnie growls, "Stop that Jessica! If anyone is going to be in charge, it will be me!"

Jessica frowns at the growl from Bonnie and says, "Oh, that's the way you're going to play it? Just use Ron to achieve your goal and ignore him?"

Crystal says, "Come on you two! This is totally unfair!" Causing both Bonnie and Jessica to look at her before she says, "I want to touch him too!" She reaches out tentatively before Tara reaches out and grabs at the hand and when she looks to Tara, she can see the highly embarrassed face of her fellow cheerleader-turned-harem girl.

Tara says, "P-Please stop this!"

Crystal says, "You just don't want him to find out that you've wanted him in you ever since Camp WannaWeep!"

Ron's eyes jump at the mention of Camp WannaWeep and the memory of Gill helps to make him last longer before his mind registers the fact that Tara liked-liked him and he… she… the fuses in his mind blow at that moment, causing him to lose consciousness for a few moments.

During that time while Ron was unconscious, Crystal yanks her arm hard, trying to get free from the girl's grip but instead causes Tara to fall forward and land on Ron hard, knocking Bonnie and Jessica's hands out of the way so that she had a **very** close up and personal view of just how big and hard it was.

Tara could see the veins on Ron's cock as it seemed to pulse before her and the tip leaked some liquid from a hole at the top. She thinks, "I… I wonder what he tastes like?" She glances at Ron to see that he was still unconscious and decides to taste him before anyone or anything could stop her.

Ron's eyes begin to flutter as he regains consciousness and he feels something touching the tip of his sensitive head, causing him to tilt his head up as he opens his eyes and says, "Ohhh… what happened?" He freezes as his eyes lock onto Tara's even as she freezes with her tongue just as she finishes the single lick of his tip.

Tara suddenly feels like all the blood in her body suddenly went to her cheeks as they burn bright red in embarrassment!

However, before either could say or do anything about the embarrassing situation Tara is grabbed by both Bonnie and Jessica up and away from Ron!

Bonnie growls, "Hey Tara! No free tastes!" with Jessica saying, "Yeah! Now I want a taste too!"

Jessica surprises everyone by suddenly kissing Tara with her tongue sliding forth to taste what Tara had which was still on her tongue.

Liz's eyes pop out as she watches Jessica do that and hears Jessica say as she pulls back "Mmm, nice… I think I'll get it from the source now." Even as Jessica lets go of the stunned girl.

Liz says, "Hey, I want a taste too!" and doubly shocks everyone as she grabs Jessica and kisses her with her tongue exploring Jessica's mouth than really aiming to taste Ron secondhand like that. She starts to get into it as she wraps her arms around Jessica and begins to pull Jessica towards her enough so that she can feel her own perky nipples rub against the other girl's through their thin tops.

Ron watches as he says, "Am I still dreaming?" He looks at the other girls and says, "I'm still asleep right? Catgirls, Bonnie stroking me, and two girls kissing hotly in front me… this has got to be all one… wonderful, incredibly hot and really weird dream."

Crystal says, "If this really was a dream? What else do you wish would happen next to you?"

Ron looks down, seeing his still raging hard cock begging for something before he looks up at Hope and Marcella, the twin girls of the cheerleader team and then back at Crystal as he says, "Well, if this was really a dream… which I really hope it is, then I'd wish for a two girl team like Hope and Marcella to suck off my cock… but that's impossible because I only have one to satisfy either girl with."

The orb picks up on Ron's wish and magically makes both girls desire (not a big push there) to kneel in front of Ron and in order to fulfill the rest of his wish a second, cock mirroring the first in appears upon Ron!

All the girls but Liz and Jessica who were still engrossed in their passionate kissing with Liz slowly and surely removing Jessica's thin clothes to toss them to the floor, were amazed at how a second cock just as big and hard as the first one appears on him just below the other!

Hope takes the top cock with eagerness as she runs her tongue up and down along the underside of his cock from base to tip before she would then circle the rim and tease the slit at the tip with her tongue.

Marcella takes a little different approach as she begins to stroke half of his hard cock with her hand while she does a little dance with her tongue all over the head of the cock causing more precum to leak from his tip.

As soon as Ron groans from the ultra-weird, yet incredible sensation of twin cocks getting doubly serviced so differently the two girls each move to take his cock in true twin fashion and take him in their mouths in sync!

Crystal couldn't take her eyes off as she watched her two friends suck and bob in sync upon Ron's cock, even going so far as to take the exact same amount of cock into their mouths! It was just like watching one of her hentai videos that she secretly loved to watch; only this was real and happening live in front of her!

Crystal feels something bump her leg and blushes redly as she sees that both Jessica and Liz have stripped each other of all their clothes and were laying down now on the ground with Liz on top! She could see how Liz gyrated her hips to grind her sex against Jessica which makes her blush redly so she looks away only to have her eyes land right back on Hope and Marcella as they deepthroated Ron's cock in sync causing him to moan!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of the story? Is it intense or what? Lol! What did you think of what happened to Kim? What did you think of what happened to all the harem girls in Yolandi's group? Were you happy to see Kim's "reward"? Do you think Ron will come up with a solution regarding how everyone seems to rule by his side? What do you think of Bonnie in this chapter? What do you think of what happened with Jessica and Bonnie? Did you like how Tara got to taste Ron? Were you surprised by Jessica and Liz's actions? Did I go too far with Hope and Marcella? Was anyone surprised that Crystal is a fan of hentai? Lastly… What do you think will happen next? Bonnie, Tara and Crystal are the only girls not getting it on yet! What will Ron do? 


	10. Chapter J

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter J: Jinkies!**

Bonnie growls, "Stoppable! What about the rest of us?" She places her hands on her hips as she stared down at him angrily!

Ron opens his eyes to look at Crystal and sees how she is blushing while Liz and Jessica continued to make out with their own soft sounds of pleasure reaching his ears. He could see Tara blushing as well with Bonnie looking as serious as ever before he thinks, "Man, I wish Bonnie would get fucked so she is nicer and 'uhhhh' let me enjoy this dream."

The orb starts to grant his wish, reading Ron's mind to see how he had wanted Bonnie fucked and seeing as how everyone else was busy it takes some liberties in granting his wish knowing that he wouldn't object to it.

Bonnie continues to stare at Hope and Marcella as they get to suck on Ron's cock before she thinks, "I think I'll get down and see if I can sneak in a lick at his balls…" So she gets down onto all fours before finds herself unable to move from the spot.

Tara's hands fly to her mouth as she feels her clothes fall to the floor as if by magic, leaving her totally nude before Ron even though he had closed his eyes again when the twins sucked his cocks. She kept from crying out to have Ron look at her and see her nude again as well as how turned on she was with her pussy so wet!

Crystal says, "What's going on?" as her clothes fall off much like Tara's did and she finds herself compelled to talk over to where Bonnie was even as Tara starts to walk over as well!

Meanwhile Kim was on all fours for an entirely different reason. She was hissing like a cat at the other Catgirls that had her surrounded with the fur spiked up on their back and their tails were barely moving.

Kim's ears flick often as she listens, thinking about how to best do this. Her martial arts were intended for fighting humans, not over-sized cats even if they did have human form for the most part.

She thinks, "Ok… I can do Meow this…" She mentally shakes her head and looks around before her eyes narrowed at Yolandi in front of her. She wasn't sure what cats everyone was supposed to be representing but she was certain of one thing, and that Yolandi was going down.

Yolandi hisses and says, "So the little kitty thinks she can claw her way out of trouble, does she?"

Kim hisses in anger in return before she says, "Oh, I know I can… You just stay away from Ron." Her tail twitches angrily before she says, "He's mine!"

Yolandi bares her fangs in anger before she says, "I _will_ be Queen, and not even you can stop me!" She grins darkly at Kim before she says, "Maybe I'll give you to the guards as a pet, or you can be a prison pet… I'm sure you'll get **lots** of people who wouldn't mind playing with you, _pussy_." She says the last word with a nasty kind of purr, giving Kim a clear message that she wasn't referring to her cat form.

Kim's ears pick up the one behind her trying to sneak up on her but she had been planning for such a thing and whips her tail so that the tip acts like a whip on the girl's nose, causing her to cry out cat-like and grab at her offended nose. However because she'd been on all fours like Kim, she fall forward and runs her chin into the ground!

Kim takes the chance and does a backflip so that she lands behind the catgirl. She grabs her tail, causing her to yowl viciously but before the catgirl could turn around to get at Kim. She starts to spin the catgirl before letting go and sending her right into a leaping Yolandi!

Yolandi and the catgirl go tumbling backwards a few feet before stopping and obviously hurting from the blow as they both moan softly in pain.

Kim leaps up to avoid two others trying to attack her from the sides but all they end up doing is bonking heads before Kim lands on her feet a few feet away.

Kim purrs happily at the sight of the two Catgirls dazed by the colliding of heads before another one pounces on her from the side, causing the two of them to go down onto the ground.

She skids onto her back and looks up to see that she had landed near one of the guards who was oddly enough doing nothing but when she sees the bulge that is sticking out she turns her head, hoping that her fur was able to hide her blushing.

The catgirl on top of her has one paw on Kim's arm with the other on top of her breast and has her knee on Kim's tummy and her furry foot between Kim's legs. She grins as she sees Kim look away and naughtily purrs before she says, "What's the matter? Does seeing the hard cock of the guard embarrass you?"

She presses hard on Kim's breast with the paw-hand rubbing against her nipple as she says, "You are such a weak girl. You'll never be able to service our King in any truly satisfying way."

This makes Kim whip her head back towards the catgirl on top of her even as she flattens her ears down and begins to hiss threateningly before she says, "I am _**not**_ weak! I am Kim Possible and I can do anything! Including making love to Ron!"

The catgirl licks at her own face before she purrs, "Who said about making love? I mean, having truly orgasmic, incredible sex. The kind that he'll be able to experience from one who's got true experience in such matters. Not an amateur like yourself who was too shy to even give him a blowjob when you first got here!"

Kim's fur was rippling everywhere in her anger before she growls, "You stay away from him! He's mine!"

The catgirl moves her foot to rub at Kim's exposed pussy, easily rubbing at the clit, which causes Kim's eyes to grow wide for a second and the fur to settle down before she says, "I don't think you get it. Around here… the only one who can truly call him theirs is the Queen, otherwise he's fair game for every girl in his harem."

Kim uses her free hand to reach up and grab at the catgirl's hair, yanking it sharply and expecting her to fall off but instead she cries out and then grins down, "Oooh! I love rough sex!" This makes Kim blush and let go, as she didn't want to do that even though the foot rubbing was making her wet against her will.

Yolandi says, "Morlicks, quit playing with her and finish her!"

Morlicks turns her head towards Yolandi and shouts, "Quit using that nickname! And I'll finish her **my** way!"

Yolandi narrows her eyes at the catgirl and hisses, "You don't want to mess with me… I'll tear you to shreds."

Morlicks looks down at Kim with a naughty grin before she says, "Sounds like I have to choose between you or her." She continues to tease Kim's clit the whole time as looks down and fondles Kim's breast, which was smaller than her own.

Kim looks up at her and says, "Ron… mmm will n-never accept Yolandi as… as… his Queen." She struggles to keep from moaning at the feeling she is getting from her clit and breast.

Morlicks grins down and whispers to Kim, "By the way, my real name is Millie and I've made my choice." She brings up her other hand with and from Yolandi's view it looks like Morlicks was finally going to obey.

Morlicks suddenly kisses Kim hard on the lips with her tongue sliding into her mouth, pressing her furry breasts with her own perky nipples against Kim's before she rolls so that Kim is on top and slides her feet-paws up under her so that she can kick Kim off of her and into the air!

Kim's experience and being thrown along with the new super balance of being a cat allows her to flip in mid-air before landing on all fours. She looks at Morlicks with confusion even as the girl rolls and gets onto her feet.

Morlicks says, "I've chosen. I'm on your side Kim and all I ask is that you call me by my real name."

Kim purrs with a smile as she says, "You've got it Millie."

Morlicks aka Millie moves up to join Kim by her side as Yolandi fumes, looking like she'd rather hack up a huge furball than deal with the two of them.

Meanwhile, the guard that Kim had landed near reaches down to adjust his cock in his pants as he looks at the sexy rear ends of Kim and Millie as they face down Yolandi and the rest of the catgirls.

The guard thinks, "Damn! Those two have the tightest, hottest asses I've seen in some time. I hope they don't get too mangled because I want a piece of them!" He had been ready to rip off his pants and offer his cock to Kim's mouth if she'd stared at him a moment longer before he would have then spun her around on all fours and fucked her hard with his hand using her tail as a way to fuck her harder and faster.

His cock was aching with desire to fuck something and soon but he also knew that if he tried it with any of the harem girls, it would be the VERY last thing he would do so he knew he had to bide his time and hoped he wouldn't cum just by watching those two sexy rears squirm in the air as Yolandi and the others approached them.

The guard squirmed as he watched how the two of them seemed to move their rears up and down in teasing ways. He could even tell that the two of them were very turned on as they were close enough for him to see the shine on their pussies.

Millie looks back and sees the guard suffering and notices how his eyes seemed to follow her rear's every move. She knew from experience in her human form that he would be able to see just how wet she was and doubted that a girl like Kim had any idea what she was doing to him.

Millie grins and lifts her tail teasingly higher before curling it down to rub her tail between her legs and at her wet pussy for a few moments. She then lifts the wet tail up purposely to show the guard how wet she was and purrs as she gets the reaction she wanted. She watches the guard as his body jerks some and thinks, "That's one time a girl won't have to be forced to taste or feel his cum inside her. Serves him right for getting turned on so much in the first place!"

Millie swishes her tail in the air as she tilts her head towards Kim and says, "Are you ready to take them on?"

Kim's stance seems to change right before Millie, showing the strong muscles her form had even through her fur, making Millie think, "She's been holding back on us. She's stronger than she looks."

Kim says, "Oh, I'm more than ready Millie but Yolandi is mine to deal with."

Millie sarcastically says, "Oh, that's great… that just leaves the rest for me. I can deal with that."

Kim says, "Good, just hold them off long enough for me to take Yolandi down."

Millie looks at Kim with surprise, hearing the strong confidence in her voice before she says, "Uh… Ok. I'll try." As she wasn't really sure how long that would be but she was convinced that the woman who had come with their King would know better than Yolandi exactly how to get close to Ron and she planned on being at the front of that before betraying Kim and becoming the Queen herself.

Meanwhile where Ron was, the twins were giving his cocks a 'royal' sucking and polishing his cocks with their tongues as if they had been doing it all their lives. Even Crystal was groaning lustily as she enjoyed her role in thanks to Ron's silent wish.

Bonnie was on all fours, rooted to the spot while Crystal was fucking Bonnie from behind with a cock that Bonnie had always imagined having inside her pussy but never got to experience before. She couldn't believe that Tara was also fucking her mouth with a cock that had appeared and slid into her mouth easily when she had tried to object but as soon as both cocks had slide in, she felt a strange feeling wash over her body.

Bonnie felt herself becoming, for the lack of a better word… "Nicer" just a little bit with each thrust into her from either girl. She supposed that she couldn't really call them girls anymore even though she could still tell that Tara had her pussy right behind the cock so she reasoned that Crystal was the same.

Bonnie felt more and more of that tight, Queen Bitch side slipping from her as she got closer to an orgasm and somehow, when she couldn't move her hands before, she found that she could now raise one of her hands to her friend Tara's balls so she could caress it lovingly. She could feel herself bouncing back and forth as if they were somehow thrusting in sync with each other as hard and quickly as they went at her.

Bonnie groans in pleasure before she tries to deepthroat Tara and squeeze the tip of Crystal's cock that was in her pussy. She moves her hand from the balls and pushes two fingers into Tara's soaked pussy, feeling how they grip at her fingers tightly and at the same times she notes that she can feel how close Tara is to cumming in her mouth.

Tara looks down at Bonnie, barely able to see past her own breasts as her friend sucked and fingered her so hotly that she could scarcely believe that she hadn't orgasmed or cum yet.

She cups her own breasts and brings the right one up to her mouth, licking at it. She shivers as she enjoys the feeling of the tongue on her nipple before she looks down at Bonnie from between her raised breast, amazed to see Bonnie actually deepthroat what appeared to be a long, thick cock.

Crystal groans as she rubs and tweaks her own nipple with one hand while holding onto Bonnie with her other hand and pounding with something that she had never imagined that she would ever have. A cock, that from all accounts was every bit as big as Tara's to pound into Bonnie. She closes her eyes tightly as she breathes heavily and pinches her nipple, tugging at it while feeling how Bonnie's tight pussy seemed to be so hungry for her cock.

The pace between the three of them continued for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality everything had taken place of about fifteen minutes. The pace continued to go faster, creating a more intense feeling within both Crystal and Tara's cocks. Only Tara had extra stimulation by Bonnie's two fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy at a good pace, though not as fast as the cocks that went in and out from both ends.

Suddenly the three of them could hear a growing noise close by and so Crystal and Tara turn their heads to see Ron.

Ron was groaning in pleasure while Hope and Marcella were sucking along the whole length of his hard twin cocks and holding onto each of their heads so that he could thrust into their mouths faster and faster, making it obvious that he was about to cum!

At the same time Liz and Jessica had changed into a 69 position and eating each other out while at the same time trying to moan in between the licks with it obvious that the two of them were reaching their peak as well.

With the intense sight of what was going on so close to them, both Tara and Crystal felt their control of their new cocks slipping to the point of no return.

The sight of Ron suddenly cumming hard with Hope and Marcella moving their heads up to taste and swallow the torrent of seed that shot from his twin cocks pushed Tara and Crystal over the edge and together at the same time, they cried out and came hard into both ends of Bonnie!

Bonnie shudders in her own intense orgasm as she feels Crystal's cum shooting into her while at the same time she can taste Tara's cum shooting into her mouth, making her swallow rather quickly even as she somehow manages to move her fingers within Tara's pussy as it grips down on her fingers and floods her fingers with her juices.

Unknown to either group at the time, both Liz and Jessica had also heard everyone cum hard and they too joined in as they orgasmed. Flooding each other's mouths with their juices, neither stopping as they loved the taste and continued to lick with their tongues until their juices were done.

Meanwhile Kim and Millie were still fighting Yolandi and the other catgirls without any clue as to what was going on with the guards all sporting boners from watching everything that was happening on either side of the room.

* * *

AN: Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this erotic chapter to this story. While I'm certain that not all of you will enjoy the acts that happened within this chapter, you have to admit that it was pretty busy for everyone. So what did you think of what happened with Bonnie, Tara and Crystal? What did you think of what happened with Ron, Hope and Marcella? What did you think of the briefly mentioned Liz and Jessica? Kim and Millie seem to have formed an alliance but will it hold or will she truly betray Kim?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, fantasies, sexual positions for the girls or Ron, and more are always welcome.


	11. Chapter K

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter K: Knockout!**

Kim growls as she leaps forward at Yolandi, flipping with surprising agility in mid-air to kick Yolandi backwards. She spins on her hind paw-feet just in time to grab at Yolandi's left arm with her tail and does a backflip to make her fly over Kim's head and land hard on her back!

Yolandi yowls in pain, rolling over as she sees stars before her eyes and lazily swishes her tail as she tries to regain her senses long enough to resume fighting. She growls, "G-Get her!"

Millie leaps forward to block one of them by knocking her hard in the chest, catching the other girl in mid-air and knocking the breath out of her. She lands and looks for her next target, missing one of them grabbing at her tail tightly before pulling her backwards.

Kim leaps straight up into the air to avoid two catgirls leaping at her from both sides and they conk heads loudly enough that Kim is reminded of two coconuts colliding with each other. She comes back down to land on the two catgirls before leaping to deliver a cat-punch into the one holding Millie's tail and sending her flying back into Yolandi!

Millie purrs, "Thanks Kim"

Kim nods and purr-says, "No big"

Millie leaps and knocks back one of the girls trying to sneak up on Kim from behind before Kim starts running on all fours towards Yolandi.

Yolandi hisses with vicious venom in her voice before she starts to charge the same way at Kim.

The two leap at each other with fire in their eyes but Millie looks away at the last second, unable to take what might happen.

Millie opens her eyes as she hears them both land and gasps at how hurt they both seemed to be but after a few moments, Yolandi falls over unconscious!

The other catgirls that belonged to Yolandi's group begin to advance on Kim when Millie shouts, "She's won! You know the rules unless you want the guards to step in…" She turns her head to the most obviously horny guard near them whose cock was a hard bulge in his pants.

The girls look back at Kim who stares back at them with her vibrant green eyes that read, "I'll take you all on!" with confidence that she'd win.

They all hiss or growl at Kim with one of them saying, "This isn't over by a long shot outsider…" before they turn away from Kim and go to lie down on their beds.

Kim walks up to Millie and says, "What is the rule?"

Millie says, "Since you defeated her, you can do whatever you want with her. Take her rights, her station as leader, hand her over to the guards for playing with, even kill her if you want."

Kim's eyes grow wide for a moment and then she says, "I don't want to be leader of that group. She's welcome to them. I don't harm people and something tells me handing her over to any of the guards would be bad."

Millie thinks, "She's such a goody girl…oh, I know what to do." She says, "How about you order her to stay away from our King?"

Kim smiles and says, "I like that idea! Thanks Millie!" She gives her a quick hug before she looks around and says, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

The two of them look around before just barely spots him because of all the sleeping girls around him.

Millie says with a smirk, "Looks like our King has been busy during our fight."

Kim starts to growl in a low way that picks up in speed and intensity as she takes in the sight before her.

Millie thinks, "Maybe I should have gone over there instead of helping with the fight." When suddenly she notices that Kim is moving towards Ron and the pile of sleeping girls with such speed and agility that she had not thought Kim still capable of doing given how worn out and injured she had to have been after the battle.

Kim rushes quickly, leaping high and fast with her cat-enhanced agility that when combined with her cheerleading skills made her move extraordinarily fast.

What Kim finds when she gets there surprises her as she finds two girls sleeping next to each other in a cuddling way and judging from their faces it was obvious that they'd spent the time eating each other out.

Kim is most shocked to see that Bonnie was sleeping with her face in Crystal's crotch that had a soft, though nice-looking cock against her cheek with Tara also asleep on Bonnie's back with her hips still against Bonnie's rear with some cock just barely sticking out of her pussy.

Kim thinks, "What the…? Bonnie got fucked by Tara and Crystal? When did they get cocks?" She then looks down at herself and thinks, "It must have been the same magic that turned me into a cat's meow."

Kim slowly approaches Ron, a bit nervous about what she would find he'd been up to.

Kim swishes her tail nervously behind her as she approaches silently until she gasps at the sight of the two identical girls, Hope and Marcella sleeping.

Hope and Marcella each laid along the side of Ron with cum on their faces and leaking down to the floor as well as some cum on their neck and breasts.

What surprised Kim was that even though she'd seen Ron naked a few times by 'accident' even before they started dating. She idly wonders just how many girls knew about the package their boyfriend had before even dating him before she gets back to the surprise that Ron had TWO cocks now!

Kim just couldn't believe the sight of her guy with two cocks, equally sized and still half-hard even though if she had to guess from the look of things that he'd cum quite a bit!

She swishes her tail unconsciously as she finds herself aroused at the way Ron's naked body looked with his two cocks. She frowns at how close Hope and Marcella were as she thinks, "God, they look like such sluts with all that cum covering them."

Kim kneels before Ron and can even see some cum still on his cocks. She looks up at his face, seeing him sleeping like a baby and knew from personal experience that he was a moderate sleeper and wouldn't wake up too easily.

She thinks, "I wonder…" she reaches out and wipes a finger on cum that still lined his cocks and brings it up to her mouth where she licks it cautiously and slowly. As soon as she finishes the lick her eyes suddenly go wide as she hears a voice say, "Looks like it tastes good, mind if I have a lick?"

Kim turns her head quickly with the fur rippling along her back all the way to her tail as she settles down at the sight of Millie standing before her with a friendly smile. She looks back to Ron as she says, "No Millie."

Millie looks down at Ron's twin cocks as she says, "Why not? He's got two cocks. There's plenty of him to go around unless…" She grins at Kim and says, "You want both cocks all for yourself in both your holes."

Kim blushes very red as she looks down at Ron's twin cocks and thinks, "I wonder… No! I couldn't! Could I…?" She looks up to the sleeping Ron and thinks, "I love him so much but I can't… I've never done anything like she's suggesting."

Millie moves to one of Ron's cocks and begins to lick up the cum and over his tip causing Ron to moan, "Kim…"

Kim's eyes flash at Millie angrily and she grabs the catgirl, pulling her up to standing along with her! She says, "What do you think you're doing?"

Millie licks her lips very slowly, "What? We're harem girls. Having sex and pleasing our owner is what we do." She narrows her eyes at Kim while grinning as she says, "Don't deny it. I've seen the way you were looking at him. You want him our King to fuck you in your pussy and ass at the same time redhead!"

Ron barely wakes up enough to hear "Our king to fuck you in your pussy and ass at the same time redhead!" The only redhead he knows and loves dearly is his girlfriend, Kim and so when he hears her say, "I certainly don't want you or any girl riding his cock! I am his girlfriend and we should lose our virginity together!"

Millie laughs, "Oh, so you haven't even lost your virginity yet! Well, I hate to tell you this but he's already lost his from the moment he had his first blowjob!"

Kim shouts, "That's not true! And from the look of things, Ron hasn't fucked anyone yet which means he's still a virgin!"

Ron thinks with his eyes closed, "Ohh… I wish I could they'd shut up… I want to be with Kim like that when she really wants me…"

The orb starts to do the command of its master, making both Kim and Millie unable to utter another word or sound no matter what they tried to say.

Kim turns to look at Ron and thinks, "More of the magic, he must have wished for some silence so he could sleep more… Oh Ron, can't you see how much I love you? Or how I want you at times to make love to me?"

Kim's feelings and longings for Ron are picked up as the second part of his wish from earlier.

Millie watches in surprise as Kim moves forward even as Ron begins to rise up and move his arms up as if to give a hug even though he still seemed to be asleep at the moment.

Ron wakes up fully the moment Kim touches him, wrapping his arms around her. They get a moment or two of looking into each other's eyes before Kim leans forward to kiss him on the lips.

It is a soft kiss at first, loving and tender, which quickly begins to grow more and more until it becomes a very passionate kiss. The kind of kiss in which two people have totally forgotten about their surroundings, about any of their troubles and are entirely focused on each other.

Kim can feel her body melting into his own as her heart-felt dream of being with her boyfriend and one that she loved with all her heart was finally beginning.

The orb reads into their fantasies to create the scenario needed for the master's dream and Kim's to at the utmost peak. The immediate room changes even as Kim starts turning back into her normal self and becomes dressed in white lingerie.

Ron is wearing his Fearless Ferret boxers with a suit on the floor and a white wedding dress as well.

Millie's jaw drops as she thinks, "This… this is a honeymoon fantasy coming to life!" She hears a noise and looks out the window that appears and sees what looks like a very large waterfall roaring off in the distance before she is ejected from the room even as it finishes changing part of the harem room into a separate room that is just for a honeymoon couple.

Millie walks up to the window that appears before her and frowns as she thinks, "Such a lucky girl! I don't know how she got this to happen but she won't get to do it a second time because I will be damned if I let her become Queen!"

Millie's hands ball up into fists with her nails just shy of puncturing her skin as she watches Kim pull off the boxers while still kissing Ron with passion. She growls as Ron removes her lingerie with gentle but quick care just before they fall onto the bed together, making the bed bounce them up and down yet neither seem to notice this.

Kim thinks, "Yes… this is the moment I've been dreaming of with Ron since he became my boyfriend…" even as Ron thinks at the exact same time, "Boo-ya! This is just how I imagined it with Kim on our honeymoon!"

Kim pulls Ron closer in her lust for him, feeling his body so incredibly warm and good against her own while their tongues dance a most passionate dance together, going back and forth into each other's mouths or even at times meeting in between at the lips equally.

Ron pulls back to look into Kim's eyes, full of love and he whisper, "I love you Kim…" to get back a "I love you too Ron…" before he smiles and begins to kiss and suck down along Kim's neck, making her moan his name and begging for more.

Kim squirms as she runs her hands over Ron's back up and down even as he continues and it isn't until she is almost literally clawing at his back as he kisses and sucks all over her small breasts that he stops. She opens her eyes to look at him as he says, "You've got such an amazing body Kim. I could kiss you, suck you, and nibble you forever."

Kim says, "I would love that Ron sweetie, but tonight I want you. I want to share my entire being with you now and forever. Please share with me what we've held off for so long."

Ron looks into her eyes and moves up to give her a soft kiss upon her lips very slowly before he reaches down and takes his cock into his hand to guide the tip to her wet pussy. He stops to look at her and says, "This might hurt…"

Kim wraps her legs around his hips and says, "I know Ron, but I want you like I've never wanted anything in my life. I want you to join with me. To fill me and make me complete like only you can. I know it. Besides, my hymen was broken long ago by what we do… I should be fine."

Ron smiles at her and says, "Thank you Kim… that's all I needed to hear." He leans forward, kissing her passionately before slipping his hard member past her entrance and slowly working it in, inch by inch with her moaning every with every inch until he was all the way inside.

Ron waits a few minutes for her to adjust to his size and thickness until Kim gives the nod to continue. He starts to move back and forth, sliding his member in and out and finding it easier as time went on.

Kim ran her hands up and down Ron's sides for a while as she moans, "Yesss… Oooh Ron! Harder!" before she begins to claw at his back with her nails leaving scratches and a few cuts on his back.

Ron continues to thrust harder as per Kim's begging and finds his cock beginning to throb within her after a while of it. He feels her hands moving down to his hips to pull him more eagerly towards her.

Kim groans and moves her hands up to his messy blond hair, running her fingers through it before she pulls him down for a lustful kiss with her tongue going into his mouth to dance with his forcibly. She can feel her pointy, thick nipples rubbing against Ron's body, which only drove her more wild with desire for him.

Ron thrusts faster and faster as the urge builds more and more within him. He knew he couldn't last much longer and pulls back from the kiss to breathlessly say, "I… I'm gonna cum KP…"

Kim looks at him right in the eyes and says with a sultry voice, "No Ron… It is KS now… I'm your wife remember?" She runs her hand over his cheek and says, "Cum in me, I want to feel your seed in me. I love you Ron Stoppable."

Ron groans as he keeps on thrusting faster and faster, his heart pounding in his chest while he looks down at Kim, with her face showing the pleasure she got from his thrusts and then suddenly she arches her back, pressing her nipples against his chest as she opens her mouth wide in a wordless, yet intense orgasm. He is amazed at how wide her eyes as he watches unable to cum at that moment because of just how tight her pussy was at that moment.

Ron closes his eyes as soon as Kim eases up and groans "Kim…" through his clenched teeth as his cock erupts harder than it ever had before in his life! He can feel his cock pulsing as it shoots shot after shot into her depths until he is completely spent and collapses on top of Kim.

The two breathe heavily from their intense lovemaking and don't even notice that their fantasy was over so the orb starts to revert things back to the way things had been before. They are both asleep in each other's arms with a soft, but happy smile on their faces before the orb even finishes transforming things back much to the envious and angry eyes of Millie and the other harem girls who were still awake.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know it has been a while since I've done a Harem Times story and I hope that you all agree that it was well worth the wait. (wink) What did you think of the battle between Kim and Yolandi? What did you think of Millie's role in the battle? What did you of the scene in which Kim found out exactly what had happened during her little battle? What did you think of Kim and Ron's honeymoon moment? What do you think will happen afterwards? Things with Millie and the other harem girls don't look like they're going to improve anytime soon do they? How do you think Bonnie will be when she wakes up? One thing is for certain… everyone will need their rest for what's coming up soon. Bwhahahahahaha!

As usual all naughty thoughts, naughty ideas, naughty suggestions, and other naughty things you can think up are all welcome. Just remember they'll help spur more chapters from me. (Wink)


	12. Chapter L

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter L: Lotsa explaining!**

Kim is the first of the duo to awaken and blushes as red as her hair as she discovers that she is nude, back in her human form with a sleeping Ron on top of her. She squirms and then makes a very tiny, high-pitched 'Eep!' as she discovers that Ron's semi-hard cock was still buried within her pussy.

Kim begins to recall the events that which had led up to the moment where she'd began to have sex with Ron. She thinks, "It was all like a beautiful, wonderful dream… we were a married couple on our honeymoon and…" She starts to slowly smile nice and big as she remembers the incredible sensations she had during their lovemaking. She then thinks, "It was better than I ever imagined sex with Ron could ever be."

Kim moves her hand up to Ron's face as he continues to sleep peacefully with a light smile on his face. She hears him whisper, "mmm, KP…" as she brushes her hand over his face.

Suddenly Kim hears a voice clear itself and looks in the direction to see Millie, and the cheerleader girls looking down at her. She is speechless as Millie says, "Did you _enjoy_ yourself with our King?"

Ron stirs and starts to wake up as he mumbles, "Enjoy… KP…" before Bonnie says, "It certainly looks like our King has enjoyed himself with Possible." Her voice lacks the usual snarkiness that it usually had but her words had another effect.

Ron wakes up the rest of the as he cries out, "I didn't do it!" before he realizes how that sounded to the girls around him.

Tara looks at how Ron and Kim are still joined with a blush that rivals the color of Kim's hair as she thinks, "I wish that was me right now… I want to feel Ron inside me."

Ron looks down at Kim, realizing that they were naked and backs off quickly, slipping out of her and says, "I-I-I am sorry KP!"

Kim briefly gasps as she feels Ron slip out of her and feels so… empty afterwards. She knew she wanted Ron back inside her and that she would have competition as she looked at the look from the faces of the other girls around her.

The harem girls were approaching the already crowded area and making Kim feel even more conscious about her nude state as well as what they might be thinking about her having just had sex with Ron plus she was worried that another fight might soon erupt and since they were still catgirls and she was back to being human she didn't have the agility she'd gained on her side anymore.

**(Meanwhile at that same time)**

Monkey Fist sneaks through the watery entrance and grins as he says, "Finally… we have found the secret and mysterious Monkey Kingdom." He shakes off some water as he looks around and says, "Soon, I will rule the world with the most powerful monkey power the world has ever known and it shall all be mine!"

The monkeys screech in their own way and jump around as if applauding what he said before he silences them all with a gesture.

Monkey Fist says, "Let's go and be alert. We don't know what kind traps or security they will have here."

Unknown to Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas, a lone guard catches them in the act and runs off to report that there were intruders.

The guard runs right into Imperius in the hallways, nearly knocking the man down. He says, "Imperius! We've got intruders!"

Imperius says, "Hold on, what intruders? You mean more of them?"

The guard shakes his head, "No, a whole lot more of them! We're being invaded by monkey warriors and some guy who looks like a monkey!"

Imperius thinks, "They must be after the orb… take that away and I can regain my rightful status as ruler." He says, "Where did they come through?"

The guard says, "They came through the ancient entrance."

Imperius thinks quickly, "Excellent, that one is so old that it isn't ever guarded. I wonder how they knew about it?" He says, "Take me to them."

The guard says, "A-Alone? Just the two of us?"

Imperius says, "Yes, and if I'm right then you are about to move up to the captain of the guards very soon my friend."

The guard's eyebrows jump up and then he smiles as he says, "Then lets go!" He spins to go the opposite way and leads the way while Imperius thinks, "Perfect, with this fool helping me… I shall regain what I have lost and my harem girls will be mine again as well!"

Monkey Fist pulls out an ancient scroll and says, "Ok now… the ancient scrolls of Monkeyopolis say that after coming through that entrance we should be able to proceed to the vault where the we can retrieve the mystical monkey orb and I can finally rule the world!"

Imperius steps forth and says, "That old thing won't do you any good."

Monkey Fist is surprised and says, "Who are you? What do you know about the orb?"

Imperius says, "I know about the scroll you speak of. I had wondered how you knew of the old entrance. You're lucky you know… it is so ancient and the tunnel in such poor shape that it isn't even guarded anymore like the other entrances."

Monkey Fist stands up taller as he says, "My monkey ninjas are more than a match for any guard you might have here."

The guard says, "I think you're over estimating just how tough we can be."

Monkey Fist steeples his fingers and says, "Oh really…? Muggy, take down that guard."

The guard barely has a chance to draw his sword before Muggy takes him down with a few well-placed strikes.

Imperius grins and says, "Impressive. I think we can work together so that we can both accomplish our goals to our mutual satisfaction."

Monkey Fist says, "You would betray your own people to help me? Why?" He looks at the man and can tell that he is or was, much like himself a man of high stature and power.

Imperius's face changes into a dark scowl as he says, "Not long before you got here, two more intruders were caught. One of them apparently was the reincarnation of our most respected ruler so the orb that you seek was given to him." He makes his hands into a tight fist as he says, "Damn that blond teen and redhead girl! They took away my power, my status in this society!"

Monkey Fist frowns as he says, "That sounds like… Impossible! I must know! Are their names Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

Imperius looks coldly at Monkey Fist as he says, "The redhead's name I never bothered to learn. Women are little more than playthings in my society. However, I believe the blond guy's name was this Ron you speak of even though I don't recall if he ever said his last name."

Monkey Fist growls in his frustration and shouts, "No! I've come so close to the ultimate monkey power! I can't have them stop me now!" The monkeys screech and jump around in agreement.

Imperius says, "I am willing to help you if you will help me."

Monkey Fist steps forward and says, "Agreed! My monkey ninjas and I will help you get rid of them and in return I get the orb!"

Imperius didn't believe that the fool could truly make the orb work for him and once the reincarnation was gone, he would be able to take control once again and send the monkey man and his minions to the deepest, darkest, most foul dungeons that they had so that they'd never return. Yes, in his mind he was getting the better end of the deal.

Imperius reaches out a hand as he says, "Together we shall defeat them and each get what is rightly coming to us."

Monkey Fist takes his hand and shakes it as he thinks, "Soon in thanks to this fool, I shall finally be rid of Kim Possible and the buffoon so I can become the one and only true monkey master!"

The guard starts to slowly come to and moans, "Ooh, what hit me? Did one of the harem girls hit me with a vase again?"

Imperius kicks the guard on the ground and says, "Get up already!"

The guard quickly scrambles to his feet, picking up the sword he'd dropped when he was knocked out as he does so and says, "I'm ready!"

Imperius says, "Put that away you fool, we have come to an understanding while you lay on the ground drooling."

The guard says, "What? What'd I miss?"

Imperius says, "The monkey man…" before Monkey Fist says, "Excuse me but I am Monkey Fist, not a monkey man!"

Imperius clears his throat and resumes saying, "Monkey Fist and I have reached an agreement so that we will both get what we want."

The guard says, "As long as we're all sharing names, My name is Mark E. Thieme and Master Imperius…"

Imperius slaps the guard on the back of his head, "Fool! Did you forget already that the blond teen is now the ruler?"

Mark rubs the slapped spot with his hand and says, "I did. I'm sorry Sir Imperius."

Monkey Fist rolls his eyes as he thinks, "At least he isn't as bad as some henchmen that I could mention…" as he recalls how Chippy had betrayed him on one mission because he hung out with the imposter of the monkey power, Ron all day.

Monkey Fist says, "Now tell me what I need to know. Who's got the orb and where it is."

Imperius turns to the guard Mark and says, "You there! Make yourself useful and make sure no one comes around to interrupt our planning."

Mark jumps a little as he says, "Ok! Got it Sir Imperius!" and runs off to patrol the area since he was the only one that could do so without someone trying to sound the alarm. He knew monkeys running around the halls would only bring unwanted attention and he wasn't as stupid as he knew the other two thought him to be. He knew that they would be up to no good and if was a way for him to turn their scheme to his advantage, all the better then.

Mark scans the hallways and hears a faint shout from Monkey Fist that he could only assume was about something Imperius had told him. He shrugs it off and continues his patrol.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here's another chapter and it doesn't look good for our heroes does it? I bet you all forgot about Monkey Fist showing up. I just wanted to have a little fun before MF showed up to ruin it all. So what do you think about Kim's situation and what she'll have to face with all the girls now? Do any of you think this will be the last of any girl trying to get into Ron's royal pants? What did you think of Tara's thoughts? What did you think about Monkey Fist showing up? What did you think of Mark's last name? I borrowed it from someone on the show "Don't forget the lyrics" because I thought it would be perfect here. Did you like the little Chippy touch? Anyone want to guess what will happen next?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, names of villains to get their head dunked in the toilet, and more are always welcome.


	13. Chapter M

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter M: Major Whoa!**

Kim looks up at the girls and says, "Ron…?" as the girls advance on her naked body.

Ron's eyes grow wide and shouts, "Girls! STOP!" as he raises a hand like a stop sign, hoping that they will actually obey him. As a person who is usually ignored, he is genuinely surprised that the girls stop at the moment when the command is given.

Both cheerleader girls and harem girls had stopped at his command and a moment Kim wonders if this was another one of Ron's wishes but one look into their eyes told her otherwise.

All the girls turn their heads to look at Ron before the angriest one looks at him and says, "But… she… She had sex with you! Now it is our turn! We're your harem girls it is only fair!"

Ron's eyes bulged at the mere thought of trying to please so many girls and he didn't know what to do.

Ron says, "Uh… don't I have other things to do besides have a orgy all day, every day?"

The girls all sat down where they were and started to pout without saying another word.

Kim softly says, "Good thinking Ron" and smiles at him.

Ron sighs and wonders how he's going to get out of this one. He says, "You know KP…" He trails off as he thinks, "I know all these girls are aiming to be the next Queen but I really wish that there was some way all of the harem girls could become the next Queen so I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt."

The orb hears Ron's wish and starts to glow slowly as it builds up the magic needed to do such a thing.

Ron looks down at the orb as he notices the ball starting to glow and says, "Uh-oh… KP! It is doing something! Look!"

Kim says, "Ron! What did you do now?"

Ron says in a panic, "I don't know!"

Suddenly the orb flashes brilliantly, seeming to engulf the entire room and when Ron opens his eyes again he sees that he is standing at some raised platform with Kim and all the girls, both the original harem girls and the cheerleaders were all wearing in what he'd pictured in his mind as he'd tried to figure out the 'Marry to become Queen' rule.

All the girls were smiling for some reason and then Ron turns as he hears a guy clear his throat.

The man is clearly in some kind of fancy clothes, all dressed in a white outfit that had gold patterns throughout it. He couldn't be sure but he was pretty sure it was real gold.

To top it all off he had a tall hat on his head that was definitely made of gold and had two monkeys on their haunches and their front paws touching each other as if to hold hands. The tails of the monkeys went even higher and formed at the back a kind of heart shape.

The man says loudly, "We are here to join this man with all these beautiful women in marriage."

Ron's eyes practically popped out of their socket in shock that he tunes out the rest of what the man, obviously the priest has to say as he just stares at Kim and the other girls as they all look so… happy to be where they are.

Ron's attention is finally brought to reality and to the front when the priest says, "My liege?"

Ron stammers a, "Y-Y-Yes?" and before he can finish saying the rest of the sentence the priest says loudly, "I now pronounce you married!"

Ron's jaw seems to quite literally hit the floor, as he hadn't intended to do that!

Ron very slowly turns his head back to the over dozen new wives he'd somehow ended up with and does a loud, nervous gulp.

Kim, who was first in the line walks up to him and gives him a big, soul-quenching, passionate kiss on the lips. Even as Kim pulls back from the kiss in a need for air, Ron thinks in a cloud of bliss, "Mmmm, maybe this won't be so bad after all…"

The next person to kiss Ron was Yolandi and her kiss was just as passionate, but more skilled with the way she used her tongue in his mouth and different than Kim's but no less enjoyable to him. When she pulls back she whispers to his ear, "Tonight my husband… you're going to experience true ecstasy…" and even gives a soft purr to his ear before stepping off to one side.

The next girl up to kiss Ron was Tara. She looks a bit shy as she approaches him but surprises him by suddenly throwing herself at him with arms around his neck and kisses him hard with a soft 'MMMMMMmmmm' during the kiss. She pulls back with her cheeks blushing and softly says, "See you Ron…"

The next girl to approach Ron was Clover looks at him for a moment as if trying to think of something to say before she reaches out and grabs him by the collar and gives him a deeply passionate kiss and when she breaks the kiss she lets him go and blushes red. She looks down at her feet and says softly, "My Lord…" before stepping aside for the next girl in the line.

Ron was wobbling back and forth on his feet after those intense kisses so it was probably a good thing that the next girl up was Bonnie.

Bonnie, though very beautiful in her white wedding dress walks up to him in much the same way she did when she was letting everyone know at Middleton High know that she was the Queen of the school and stops before him with a frown on her face.

Bonnie says sharply, "Hey Loser! Wake up!" and slaps him softly to get him out of his daze.

Ron says, "Huh!? What'd I do now? Oh… it is you Bonnie."

Bonnie nods with clear displeasure on her face before she suddenly reaches out and wraps one arm around Ron's neck and moves her other hand to the back of Ron's head to pull him into a toe-curling, passionate kiss with a low 'mmmmm' to his lips.

Ron had to admire the fact that she sure knew how to kiss and use that tongue of hers in his mouth during the kiss.

Bonnie suddenly lets go and pushes him back, causing him to stumble but the priest manages to move quickly enough to catch him from falling over and she says, "Not bad, but you're going to have to learn to kiss better than that if you think you're going to keep this wife happy for long." Bonnie then steps aside even as she smirks when Kim growls at her in anger.

Silvia is the next person up and had been a member of Yolandi's harem. She looks at him for the longest time in silence before she says, "Thank you for picking me to be one of your wives…" She then steps up to him and places a warm kiss upon his lips before moving over to his ear to whisper, "I want to really kiss you all over your body nice and slowly before we start our fun…" before nibbling at the bottom his ear for a moment and stepping back with a playful smile on her face.

Crystal, another one of the cheerleaders from Kim's squad approaches Ron with her cheeks red and says, "Even though I had a boyfriend when all this started… I'm happy to be married to you." She then leans forward and gives him a nice kiss on the lips and steps to one side.

Cross walks up and says, "Can I just skip the kiss go right to the sex?" Her voice so tinged with sexiness that the priest even whispers, "Wow…" She leans forward with her wedding dress obviously made to emphasize her generous breasts.

Ron just shakes his head 'No' not trusting his voice to give the right answer.

Cross pouts cutely and says, "Ok… I guess I can wait until the honeymoon." Her eyes twinkle as she says that in such a way that Ron knew what his next wish should be for. A heart strong enough to dish out whatever she had in mind.

She moves up and presses her breasts against his chest with a hand sliding up over his arm as she leans in to kiss first his chin, then she nibbles on his lower lip before she very slowly licks along lips with her tongue before her hand snakes it's way up to the back of his head and she presses her lips to his at the same time as she pulls with her hand for a very firm, very passionate kiss, tongue-dueling kiss!

After about a minute of this Cross pulls back and smiles at him, moving over to join the line and getting glares from the other girls who'd already kissed him but none more so than the laser beams coming from her eyes that, if they'd been real, would have vaporized her on the spot.

Jessica walks up with her cheeks red from her blushing as she reaches out to take Ron's hands into her own and surprises him by pulling him towards her so that he bumps into her chest. She wraps his hands around her waist before moving her hands up to his cheeks and gives him a slow, but intense and passionate kiss upon his lips.

The intense kiss makes Ron's hands, which had landed on her ass when she let go, begin to twitch and she takes it as his attempt to stimulate her by rubbing her there. The kiss continues on for some time until she pulls back from the kiss with their tongues lightly rubbing each other evening as they part until they can touch no more.

Jessica doesn't say anything as she steps out of Ron's arms and he almost falls over backwards again which gets a giggle from him as the priest has to step behind him to keep him from falling over again.

The next girl in line was Millie, aka Morlicks as Yolanda had once called her to walk up to Ron.

Millie smiles mischievously at Ron and kisses him hard on the lips as she presses as much of her body against his. She even slides one leg up along his and wraps around his waist to begin grinding against him while one hand caress his freckled cheek and the other grabs at his ass, causing Ron to thrust his hips forward in an attempt to get away from the hand but causing him to grind right back at her.

After a minute of this and hearing the growl of the other wives, Millie untangles herself from Ron and says, "That's just a taste of what you'll get on our honeymoon." Before she steps off to the side, joining the growing line of wives that Ron now had.

Liz walks up next and is biting her lower lip and blushing as she comes to stand before him.

Seeing Liz's discomfort, Ron starts to say, "Hey Liz, I'm sorry about…" before he is cut off by a sudden kiss on his lips with her shoving her tongue as much as she can into his mouth before pulling back just as suddenly and stepping off into the line.

Ron shakes his head as he thinks, "Wh-what just hit me?"

While Ron is recovering from that blast of passion, another one of the harem girls that Ron had yet to really get to know the name of walks up. With her long blond hair, and blue eyes, she was a close ringer for Tara with the exception that she was not so shy looking.

The blond says, "I Marie, though my slave name was Sunflower. You can call me either if you wish…" She then takes Ron's right hand into hers and presses it onto her breasts, which while weren't as big as Tara's were perfectly round shaped and he could feel her nipples through the fabric, which were hard to the touch.

Marie leans forward and kisses him deeply, mmming to his lips softly while she manipulates his hand on her breast to move all about over it in a slow circle. After about a minute of this she breaks the kiss and whispers, "I'm looking forward to our honeymoon sweetie…" before she steps into the line.

Since the remaining for were twins and being at the back of the line they'd taken their time to talk with each other and decide what to do next.

Hope and Marcella walk up together and say, "We sure hope this isn't a dream Ron, but if it is… we both want you to know that we love you." Together they both lean over and kiss each of Ron's cheeks, causing him to blush red.

Hope then leans and with her left hand on his cheek, kisses Ron on the lips warmly and deeply for a moment before pulling back so that Marcella with her hand on his other cheek can lean down and give him a equally warm and loving kiss.

Hope says, "See you later Ron…" as she steps into the line with Marcella as she waves timidly and says, "Bye Ron."

Ron waves back to the brunettes and then turns back to see the other twins sexily walk up to him.

The remaining twins were Japanese girls with every bit of allure and sexiness that had made him drop his jaw at the sight of Yori.

The one on the left says, "I am Suzuna" before the one on the right says, "I am Mamori". They then strike a pose of where they press against each other, breasts as big as Yori's had been, smooshed together in the cleavage-enhancing wedding outfit. They join hands and with one pair of hands in the air behind them and the other pair towards the ground, they lean over towards him as they say in a husky, sexy-tinged voice, "And we are very pleased to have you as our husband!"

Together as one they move and part one pair of hands to wrap around him, pressing the fronts of their bodies against both Ron's back and front at the same time before joining their hands again.

Suzuna smiles as she says, "We hope you will be pleased with us." She then leans forward and gives him a passionate kiss while her sister kisses and nibbles the back of Ron's neck.

The two girls then switch places and aside from the fact that they had their hair a different style, Ron couldn't tell the two apart.

Mamori smiles at him mischievously before kissing him passionately as her sister did only she takes care to rub her chest against him and rub her small foot up and down along the side of Ron's leg slowly even as Suzuna kisses and nibbles up the side of his neck up to his ear where she mmmm's while nibbling on the flap of his ear until Mamori breaks from the kiss.

Together they pull back and come to stand before him, side by side. They smile at him and give him a deep bow before stepping into the line, finishing the line of new wives that Ron had just acquired with a simple wish and a very nervous "Yes".

The priest walks over to Ron and says, "I hope that you enjoy a long and happy life with all your new wives." He then walks out of the room while Ron just stares at the faces of all his new wives, lingering on a few as his eyes trail back towards Kim.

Ron gulps at the look on Kim's face and could tell that she was jelling before he thinks, "Oh boy… I know that look! I wish Kim wasn't so jelling of the other wives so maybe I could survive this."

The orb picks up on the strong survival wish of Ron's and a moment later Kim's face softens and Ron's nervousness goes away.

Ron looks around and sees the guards before he says, "Um… what do I do now?"

* * *

**AN:** I bet you all thought I forgot about this story didn't you? Well, I didn't. I just got sidetracked with my other stories. What did you think of what happened to Ron? Does he know how to dig himself into a deep hole or what? Is Ron truly the luckiest guy or the unluckiest guy? What did you think of the new harem girls I created for just this chapter? Anyone have any favorites so far? Who would **you** want to be kissed to most from this chapter? Any ideas what you think will happen next? Do you think Ron would survive his honeymoons? Would you want to join him? Lol! Did anyone notice that I did it in the cheerleader to harem girls kind of order? Just you wait and see what happens next! 

As usual, all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, drawings of the harem girls, harem song titles, bribes for a night with any of them, and more are always welcome.


	14. Chapter N

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This chapter has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter N: New Trouble!**

As if in answer to his question the guards in the room suddenly are pounced from above by ninja monkeys.

Ron thinks, "Oh no! I recognize them!" He cries out in Kim direction, "KP! It is Monkey Fist!" He silently wishes that they were more appropriately attired for dealing with Monkey Fist and the orb grants his wish.

Kim's clothes change from her wedding outfit into her usual mission clothes along just as Ron's change as well. However, the orb couldn't tell who Ron had in mind so it changed _all_ of his new wives into identical mission clothes and gear as well.

A moment or two later Monkey Fist himself appears and he begins by saying, "Well… Well… Well… the gang is all here. It just wouldn't be right somehow without the two of you here to witness me in my moment of triumph!"

Monkey Fist says, "I hear the buffoon has something that _**I**_ want! Just hand it over so I can begin ruling!"

Ron looks blankly at Monkey Fist and says, "Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Monkey Fist growls in frustration and shouts, "The orb! The mystical orb left behind by the monkey genie! I want it! I must have it!"

Ron looks at Kim and she shakes her head "No" before he looks back at Monkey Fist and says, "No way you're getting it!"

Yolandi says, "That's right! It rightfully belongs to him and you have no claim to it!" before the other ex-harem girls agree vocally as well.

Kim says, "There is no way you're getting your monkey paws on that orb Monkey Fist!" as she starts to run forward towards him.

Monkey Fist shouts "Monkeys Ninjas Attack!!!" while pointing at Kim.

The monkeys, which had been trained to hate Kim's picture on sight all charge her and she immediately drops into a stance in order to kick them as they come at her.

The monkeys don't get past Kim's defenses until they come as a large group, overpowering her with their hairy little grips on her arms and legs.

Meanwhile as Kim is overpowered, the other girls just stand and watch until Ron cries out Kim! I'm coming!"

Ron makes it halfway to Kim before he is tackled from behind and knocked out on the floor when his chin hits the ground too hard.

Yolandi's eyes flash with fury and she turns to the others before she says, "That hair freak of a man just took down our King and Husband! Are we going to let him get away with that?"

Monkey Fist raises a confused eyebrow up and softly says, "Husband? Surely they she can't mean…" As if in answer to his question all the girls shout loudly, "NO!" before one of them then yells, "Let's get the hairy freak and rip him apart!"

Monkey Fist is just stunned to see the sight of fourteen angry women all in outfits matching Kim's charging at him. It actually reminded him of a nightmare he had once he had an army of Kim Possible coming after him.

He shouts fearfully, "St-Stay away!" and when he sees that they're not going to he shouts, "Monky Ninjas, attack the girls!"

The monkeys were outnumbered but that didn't stop them from obeying their master. After all, they were highly trained ninja monkeys and the girls were just ordinary humans… right?

Bonnie had actually been on a mission with Kim before so she didn't think the monkeys were a real threat and so she does a forward flip kick at one and that monkey cries out "EEEEE!" as it goes down, sliding across the floor.

Bonnie smirks and says, "That wasn't so hard. I don't know why she makes it sound like it is so difficult to beat up these losers." Just then two monkeys grab at her arms and she yells so forcefully with fury in her voice, "LET ME GO!" That the monkeys actually let got for a second before they realize their mistake.

Bonnie takes that moment to run away from the two of them, doubting that the same trick would work on them twice.

Kim says, "Not so easy when they gang on you is it Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie growls, "Shut up Possible!"

Kim says, "You're wrong"

Bonnie snarls, "What?"

Kim says, "We're all married to Ron now, remember? So we are… (Struggles against the monkeys still holding onto her) both Stoppables."

Bonnie had been so used to quarreling with Kim that she had forgotten in the heat of the battle that Kim was now family! She quickly looks around and sees that while some of the girls were doing ok against a single monkey, the others were simply trying to get past them towards the more human one that was called Monkey Fist.

Bonnie thinks, "Grrrr… as much as I hate to admit it, we could use the help."

Monkey Fist having recovered from the shock says, "Just tell me where the buffoon put the orb and I'll leave peacefully!"

Yolandi struggles with a monkey and shouts, "Never! That orb belongs to him and as his loyal wives we'll never tell!"

Monkey Fist leaps over the chaos of the girls either chasing a monkey or running from a monkey to grab a one of the chandeliers and stares angrily at Yolandi.

Bonnie runs straight a Kim and when she gets close enough she starts to do flips onto her hands before leaping up high into the air and somehow managing to kick two monkeys in the head!

With the sudden release of the two monkeys that'd been mainly holding onto Kim's arms, a confident grin grows on her face even as Bonnie turns around and watches as Kim knocks the remaining three monkeys with a fist-elbow-fist move that sends two of them flying through the air and the third one to land unconscious at Kim's feet!

Bonnie says, "Just because I helped you doesn't mean I like you or anything. I just think we need help beating these stupid monkeys."

Kim smiles at Bonnie and says, "Wouldn't dream of it. How about we show these monkeys how we cheerleaders like to do things back in Middleton?"

Bonnie nods and says, "Plan 14?"

Kim grins and says, "Plan 14"

Bonnie claps her hands loudly and shouts, "Everyone! Plan 14! On the double now!"

Monkey Fist says, "Plan 14? What the deuce is that?"

Even as Monkey Fist watches with confusion, Ron wakes up and rubs his jaw as he says, "Man… I haven't felt this bad since the time Yori saw my pants fall and I tripped, knocking myself out." He thinks about Yori for a moment and can hear the screeching of the monkeys and mutters, "Man, Yori sure would come in handy right about now."

The orb starts to glow briefly and grabs Yori from the Yamanouchi School at that moment, no matter what she might have been doing.

Suddenly Ron hears cheerleader chanting and gets up, turning towards the chanting to see Kim, Bonnie and the other cheerleaders going through some complex setup. It only took a moment for him to recognize it as he'd seen it done a dozen times when he was a mascot.

Even the monkey ninjas stayed back in their confusion at the cheerleader display.

Cross frowns and grumbles to herself, "Now what are they up to? This isn't the time for a childish display."

No one notices a sleeping Yori in nothing more than her skin since she liked to sleep in the nude whenever she could.

The girls were in a wedge formation with Kim, Bonnie and Tara in three points. They were waving their empty hands around as if they had pom-poms in them.

Ron says, "What are they doing, it looks wrong without the pom-poms. I wish they had them." A moment later the orb glows again, this time Monkey Fist notices the glow coming from Ron and softly says, "What's this…?"

Monkey Fist suddenly understands what the glow was when Kim and the others get pom-poms into their hands.

Kim didn't expect Monkey Fist to know that their chants were actually a cheerleading code to make sure that each of the girls knew what to do.

She shouts, "Rah!" at the end and the explode forth like rockets, flipping, hand-springing, kicking, spinning, thrusting other cheerleaders into the air very high and tossing their pom-poms into the faces of some monkeys before kicking them unconscious when cry out and try to remove them from their faces so they could see.

The loud shout wakes up Yori and sees immediately the way Kim and the other girls attack the scattered monkeys with such power and accuracy that she had to wonder

Monkey Fist lands behind Ron and thrusts his hand into the pocket of Ron's where he'd seen the orb glowing from.

Too late, Ron realizes that his pocket was picked and he shouts, "Hey! Give me that here!" He tries to recover it but Monkey Fist leaps back out of the range of his arms.

Monkey Fist shouts, "I've won! I've won!"

Bonnie and Yolandi say in stereo, "I don't think so. Look again." This causes him to look around and see that his entire army of monkey ninjas were laying on the floor, unconscious.

Monkey Fist says, "B-But how? They were an army of highly trained ninja monkeys and you were all just… just a bunch of worthless girls!"

Yolandi's eyes grow wide in her anger and she shouts at the top of her lungs, "We are**not** worthless! We are all the wives of the King you just stole his treasure from! You have NO right to it!"

Monkey Fist looks at Ron and then Yolandi and then says, "Wait a min… you're saying… everyone one of you? All of you? Are married to the bungler?"

Kim steps forward with her knuckles cracking as she says, "That's MY… I mean OUR husband that you're insulting!" At these words all of the girls start to advance on Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist says, "You can't all be serious! How? When did this happen?"

Yolandi says, "That doesn't matter! What matters is that you are going DOWN monkey man, very hard and very painfully!"

Monkey Fist gulps in fear as he could see that they meant it in their eyes. He starts to back away until he is almost to the wall. He stop and remembers that he had the magical orb and he'd seen it work.

Monkey Fist says, "Wait! I know what you all need! A lesson and who better to teach you than the most toughest female fighter I know!"

Kim thinks, "Oh no! He doesn't mean…"

Monkey Fist raises the orb into the air and says, "I wish Shego was here to defeat the women who wish to do me harm for me!"

The orb glows for a moment and Shego in a bathrobe tied tightly with a sash around the waist and a towel over her head appears in front of Monkey Fist.

At the same time, Kim and Ron shout, "Shego!"

Monkey Fist laughs and says, "That's right! Go get them Shego! Defeat them all!"

Shego ignites her hands, putting the scare into the girls not used to seeing human beings with flaming hands… Kim runs up to Shego and starts to do battle with her, maintaining an equal footing in their battle much to the amazement of the other girls that were unfamiliar with Kim's reputation.

Monkey Fist raises his hands above his head as if the orb was a prized trophy to him and laughs as he says, "With this in my hands, there will be no one who can stop me!"

Suddenly from behind him Yori leaps over his head, snatching the orb right from his big mutated monkey hands!

Yori says, "Thank you…" as she lands and turns to Ron, tossing the orb right at him as she quickly says, "Stoppable-san! Catch!"

Ron's mind was on anything BUT catching the orb whose arch was going to make it land in his stomach. He couldn't help noticing that Yori was wearing one of the shirts the guards that were still unconscious on the ground but it was not a good size for her.

Yori blushes a little as she knew why Ron was staring since the front of the shirt exposed nearly all of her breasts up to her nipples and even though she'd torn a bit of it to tie it tightly around her waist, it had a very sexy look to her.

So the orb sails into Ron's stomach and he manages to somehow keep it from falling out of his arms. He wheezingly says, "I'm ok… I'm ok… this is nothing."

Monkey Fist shouts, "No! That orb is to be mine! Mine I tell you! Return it to me at once!"

Ron quickly recovers and says, "No way! This is mine!" To back up Ron, all his wives minus Kim who was still fighting Shego step in front of him with furious looks at him.

Yori had to admit that she was surprised to see so many girls willing to defend and back him up. Plus, she was a tiniest bit jealous that he married to so many. She wonders how it had all happened and so quickly but after seeing the orb materialize the Shego before her very eyes she had a feeling how it had all happened.

Kim says, "Ron, use the orb to return Shego back to where she was and with no memory all this unless you want a trouble for these people!"

Ron nods and says, "Gotcha Kim!" Ron looks at the orb and says, "I wish for…" when right at that moment the sash on Shego's robe comes undone and exposes most of her naked body underneath. Shego doesn't realize it right away since she is so focused on battling Kim.

Ron is stunned at the sight of Shego's naked body that he immediately forgets what he was going to say.

Monkey Fist charges at him and snaps him out of it when he shouts, "Give me the orb you buffoon!"

Kim manages to land a felling blow to Shego in that moment as she gets distracted by Monkey Fist's shout in that instant, giving Kim a chance to turn and see Ron about get hit when suddenly Yori saves the day by kicking Monkey Fist from the side and sending him flying!

Yolandi and the others see their chance and pounce upon Monkey Fist punching, kicking, or clawing at him as he cries out and begs for mercy.

Kim frowns and says, "The wish Ron?"

Ron says, "Huh? Oh right! The wish!" He grips the orb in a kind of dramatic way and says, "I wish that the naked Shego would return back home and have no memory of this."

The orb lights up and a moment later Shego is gone, leaving only her robe and the towel which had fallen off at the beginning of the fight with Kim, behind on the ground.

Yori says, "How are you doing all this Stoppable-san? What is that?"

Ron looks down at the orb and then at Yori before again looking down as he says, "Um… I am not sure. I think this is some magic orb owned by some genie if I remember right."

Yolandi walks up and says, "Husband, that is the Mystical Orb of the Green Monkey Genie.

Ron looks down at the orb in his hand and cries out, "I'm holding a green monkey in my hands?!?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got Yori and Shego to finally appear so that should make some of you happy. (wink)

Anyway, what did you think of Monkey Fist showing up at that moment to spoil things? Isn't that just like how things normally go? Good things happen and then someone or something happens to spoil things? What did you think of the way Ron's new wives to his defense since all the guards were knocked unconscious by the monkey ninjas from their stealth attack? Was anyone surprised by Bonnie's actions, such as helping Kim escape from the monkeys? What did you think of Bonnie being able to actually command the monkeys to let her go? The ex-harem girls weren't exactly defenseless but you've got to admit normal fighting skills versus trained ninja monkeys… not a pretty combination. What did you think of the way Yori showed up? Did you like what I did with Shego?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and votes for the fannie awards are always welcome.


	15. Chapter O

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This story has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

_**Chapter O: Opportunity!**_

Yolandi shakes her head, "No my dear husband, that monkey genie is long gone. What you hold is the power that it once held. It is said that only those who were special like our long ago King and now you, can command the power."

Ron looks at the orb in his hands and says, "I see… I think." He wasn't totally sure if he really got it all but he at least understood that he was the holder of a lot of power.

Yori walks up and says, "She speaks the truth Stoppable-san. As bearer of great power, you should be careful."

Kim says, "Yori, if you'd been around since the start I think you would have realized just how far past 'careful' we really are."

Yori tilts her head in puzzlement and she says, "What do you mean?"

Ron says with some embarrassment, "Heh, I've had… an accident… or two… with the orb already."

Bonnie says, "Try turning people into cat-people, having orgies, and not to mention the most recent thing where you married everyone." She crosses her arms as she stares hard at Yori and says, "And who are _you?_ Another loser about to become one of Ron's harem girls or one of his wives? As if we don't already have enough."

Yori turns to Ron with a crimson blush on her cheeks, "Stoppable-san, you really use the power to get all of them as wives?"

Ron looks at her and scratches the back of his head as he says nervously, "Well… there was some fighting among the harem girls and… well, I just wanted the fighting to stop."

Yori says in further confusion, "Wait, harem girls? What exactly happened here?"

Kim says, "Long story short, Ron became King, used the orb to summon up the other cheerleaders, then to save us all from being executed we became harem girls along with the ones he got just for being king and now we're all his wives."

Yori looks at all the girls and says, "All of you are ok with this?" She is surprised as all the girls look at each and begin nodding before Suzuna and Mamori approach Yori and says, "As strange as this may seem…" with Mamori also saying, "Yes, we are all ok with it."

Yori looks at the twin Japanese girls and says, "But… why?"

Suzuna smiles at Yori and says, "Because he is a worthy husband."

Mamori says, "He shows much love and thought for us…" Suzuna says, "And he would fight for us." Suzuna says, "What more can we ask for in a King and Husband?"

Yori was just speechless and she looks over at Ron as she thinks, "Well, he did save the Lotus Blade and myself while also proving himself to be an honorable warrior." She could feel the attraction she still had for Ron from his time at Yamanouchi.

However, before she could ponder on it for much longer a bunch of guards suddenly storm the room.

The guards quickly fill the room with weapons drawn and they surround Ron and all the girls.

Ron holds up his hands as he shouts, "Everything's ok!"

A few of the guards begin to slowly advance towards Yori, since she was the only woman in the room not dressed like one of Ron's wives.

Ron realizes this so he grabs her wrist and pulls her over towards him, making her collide with his chest. He holds out a hand and says as confidently as he can, "Stop! You are not to harm her as she is a guest for my wedding!"

The guards look at each other with doubt before backing up with their weapons drawn back.

Yori can feel Ron's warmth and his how strong his heartbeat is as she lays a hand upon his chest. She blushes a little as she says, "Thank you Stoppable-san…" She is quiet for a few moments before Bonnie grumbles and yanks Yori away from Ron as she says, "Yeah, yeah… enough of feeling up my husband you hussy."

Yori blushes as she stammers, "I… I wouldn't…"

Bonnie snarls at Yori, "Save it for someone who cares!"

Yori just goes silent and just looks at all the girls as they move away from a very beaten up Monkey Fist.

Ron says, "Toss that him into a dungeon or whatever it is you call a jail around here…" Kim quickly adds, "Make that a empty jail Ron, we don't want him escaping." He then says, "Um, yeah… do as she said too."

The guards pick up Monkey Fist by his arms and he softly groans in pain. He is halfway to the exit when Imperius walks into the room and shouts, "Belay that order!"

Ron blinks in surprise and says, "Huh? Why? He's the bad guy!"

Imperius frowns and looks at Ron as he says, "Is he, I wonder if that is truly the case…"

Bonnie walks up to him, poking Imperius in the chest as she says, "Well I say he IS! He assaulted my husband and I believe he happens to be your ruler!"

Imperius turns to Monkey Fist and says calmly even though he was frowning at him, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Monkey Fist shakes his head to clear his thoughts and says, "I am the Monkey King, I was trying to get what should be rightfully mine!"

Imperius narrows his eyes at him and says, "Do you have proof that you are the Monkey King?"

Monkey Fist holds up his hands and then his feet while the guards still held onto his arms as he shouts, "How does about THESE hands and THESE feet look as proof?"

Imperius is silent for a long moment before he says, "Based on your proof… I have no reason but to call for a "King's Meeting" to figure out what is going on here and determine who is the rightful heir.

Yolandi shouts, "What? You can't do that! That's only to be used in cases where the royal crown is contested! My husband is the one and only legal one!"

Imperius says, "I am sorry but until the "King's Meeting" is over, both of them are officially Kings."

Tara says, "I don't understand, what will happen to the one who isn't King?"

Imperius gives a cruel grin in her direction as he says, "Well… if your husband is proved to not be the rightful King. Then this one can take all of you as harem girls or as his wives if he so chooses. Maybe all of you will spend your lives even in jail. It would all be up to him and his whims."

Tara looks nervously over at Monkey Fist, remembering that she'd been the one hitting him the most in the face and gulps at the way Monkey Fist just does an evil smile at her.

Imperius claps his hands and says, "Guards, take this one to the infirmary see that he gets the best treatment along with the tlc treatment."

Yolandi glares at Imperius as she hisses, "You better remember your place. You're supposed to be impartial in the King's Meeting."

Imperius never loses his smile as bows with his arms wide, "As you wish my Queen… enjoy your reign." He then straightens back up and turns, walking away as he mutters under his breath, "For as long as it may last… and it won't be long if I can help it."

Monkey Fist is gently carried away by the guards, leaving Ron and the others alone in the room with great confusion among the ones from Middleton.

Bonnie hmph's and says, "There is no way that Ronnie can lose. He is the one that the magic orb chooses to listen to. Go on, make a wish and have them forget all about how silly this is!"

Kim shouts, "Bonnie! We can't do that! That would be cheating and besides if you really had confidence in him, you wouldn't even have to ask him to make such a ridiculous wish!"

Bonnie says, "You can't believe that man-monkey has a right to even contest our husband's rule over this place!"

Yori steps up and says, "I fear what would happen if Monkey Fist gets his hands on the orb. With the power that he possesses, he should be able to control the orb and with it. He would have the power to rule the world."

Kim says, "Could he really control it?"

Yori nods as she says, "I believe so. They both have the mystical monkey power within themselves."

Ron says, "Well then, it is a good thing that we have the orb with us right?"

Yolandi says, "That's bad news… because part of the "King's Meeting" will be to see who is the one who can greater control the orb. Do you think that his power of control is greater than dear husband's?"

Yori closes her eyes for a moment as she thinks and then quietly says, "I do not know. Both are very skilled and it might come to a contest of wills."

No one could say a thing for the longest time but one by one, all of Ron's new wives turn to look at him with hope in their eyes, not despair. One by one, Ron could see the strength of their silent hopes and yes… belief that he could do it.

Ron could feel their strength and their hearts, their conviction of belief as it radiated at him until he finds himself saying, "I won't let you girls down." Knowing that deep down, he would do his very best to make good on that promise.

Meanwhile in the corridor, Imperius was grinning ear to ear as the plan was working out even better than he had hoped.

Imperius had been impressed by Monkey Fist to give him a chance and knew that even if he'd failed. The hairy one had presented to him a unique chance to be rid of Ron and possibly rule without any further challenges in the future.

He startles a few guards as he walks by them and begins his loud, evil laughter that more than scares one guard into nearly wetting himself because every guard knew he was **not** the kind of man who laughed or even so much as cracked a smile at much of anything. So to see such a man laughing loudly like that as he walked by them was more than a cause for concern.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Get ready for more sexual hijinks before this is over! If you want to see more to this story, just let me know. What did you think of Monkey Fist's "Proof" as it were? Is anyone curious about what Ron and MF will have to face to prove that they are the rightful ruler of the place and possessor of the orb? What did you think of the girls standing up for their new husband? Do you think Yori has a shot at becoming a mistress/harem/wife of Ron? Does Ron stand a chance against Monkey Fist in a challenge of willpower?

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, sexual jokes, positions, or fetishes and more are always welcome.


	16. Chapter P: Please no more TLC!

**KP in Harem Times**

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This story has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, what are you doing reading this story?! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter P: Please more no more TLC!**

Monkey Fist was laying in his bed, recovering from the beating he had suffered at the hands of those annoying girls. Oh, how he hated Ron Stoppable and his cursed ability to pull allies or just be plain lucky.

He knew that with Ron Stoppable out of the way, his power and title as Monkey Master would be undisputed but for as long as Ron had the power, title would be forever contested. However, that would change as soon as he got his hands on the orb.

Monkey Fist knew that he could make sure that all the power that the bungler had, would be his. Then his power would truly me all his and his desire to become the ultimate Monkey Master would finally become his and then he would focus on making Ron Stoppable miserable! Kim Possible too! For they had both delayed or destroyed his plans one way or another.

He sighs as he hears footsteps and hopes that it wasn't Imperius coming by with more news development. He had heard quite enough about what the overblown, self-righteous windbag had to say. Even if he had saved his skin from getting tossed into a jail cell and presented him an opportunity to not only get another crack at the orb but to put Ron Stoppable down a peg, or very deep hole, as he planned once he took control of the orb.

Monkey Fist still had a cool, moist towel over both his eyes so he didn't notice that the footsteps were lighter sounding than he should have expected for a person of Imperius's build.

Monkey Fist realizes his mistake as soon as a very soft, sultry yet very kind-sounding voice says, "And how is our patient doing? I trust you're very comfortable?"

Monkey Fist was short on patience after having just been beaten up by a whole horde of teenage girls and not able to succeed with his plans to get the orb. He growls, "I'm doing just FINE if you call being beaten up by a bunch of loathsome, arrogant, hateful teenagers a good thing!"

The woman says calmly, "There… there… I am sure you'll be back up on your feet in no time and you'll have your revenge." She sits on the bed as she says, "Now why don't you let me see what I can do to make you feel all better now."

Monkey Fist was surprised at the supportive words and says, "Thank you, you're the first person who's understood what I mean…" He trails off as he feels a soft, silky hand sliding up his thigh with little more than a blanket between them.

It then dawned on him, that due to his injuries he was quite naked under the blanket and even then he had not understood why they were content to leave him naked back then except until he complained that he was getting a bit cold.

He feels the hand move before he can say anything and then he hears the sound of fabric being moved and that's when he moves a hand up to see what is going on to get the shock of his life!

Pulling off his blanket to expose his lower half was a woman wearing practically nothing more than a pair of red and white armbands that had the letters "TLCN" on both of them.

Monkey Fist says in shock, "What do you think you're doing?" This goes unanswered by the woman as she gives his cock one long, slow lick and then wraps her lips around his tip.

Ever since becoming obsessed with becoming the Monkey King and spending a fortune on mutating his hands and feet. It had been very hard to find any women who'd be even remotely interested in him and here he was… A very beautiful woman who, without a word seemed to know what he enjoyed the most.

The way she seemed to use her tongue on him, going up and down, licking over his balls, and teasing his tip all brought him to a rock hard state that he hadn't known in years even with his own 5 fingered touch!

Monkey Fist moans in confusion, "What are you doing?" with his head tilting back as she runs sucks on his balls and then lick up all the way slowly to the tip.

Another soft voice says, "She's a tender, loving, care nurse… just as I am. It is our duty to make sure that you absolutely enjoy your recovery time."

Monkey Fist pulls the towel completely off and looks in the direction of the new voice and sees brunette with short hair that stopped just below her chin area. She is wearing the same outfit as the woman who was pleasuring his cock at the moment.

Monkey Fist looks at her with confusion and says, "I thought… uhhhh… nurses were supposed to only keep you in bed… aaahhh that feels so good… and monitor you?"

The woman's pleasant smile never wavers as she says while approaching him, "We are both fully trained nurses so you don't have to worry about anything. Oh, and I think she must like you because she's really pulling out all the stops to please you." She stops at the head of the bed, giving Monkey Fist a very good view of her trimmed pussy.

Monkey Fist's eyes go wide at the sight of her pussy, which is so close to his face now and licks his lips in anticipation of what he _hopes_ she will do next.

She doesn't disappoint and moves herself over his face as she says, "I am called Heavenia around here and my friend who is apparently deep throating your cock at the moment is called 'Lightgirl' because she's made more than one guy swear he's seen the light at the end of the tunnel." She giggles softly and straddles her pussy over his mouth.

Heavenia begins to moan softly as Monkey Fist, who didn't truly understand what was going on, starts to lick at her slit before sliding his tongue in.

Lightgirl begins to move her head much faster up and down with her cheeks in as she sucks hard and caresses his balls gently, loving the feel of how very full they felt under her touch.

Monkey Fist moves his hairy hands up to grab Heavenia's hips and hold her while he licks deeper, seeking her g-spot and grins a little as he can tell he is getting closer by the way her moans grow.

Lightgirl licks over his tip as she cups her 44 DD breasts in her hands and begins to rub it up and down over Monkey Fist's hardness. She thinks, "I am going to make him cum before she does…"

Lightgirl had always been a busty one and so when she got snatched from above, she feared the worst but she'd gotten lucky by revealing she was a trained nurse. So after some 'extra training' she had gotten the position of top TLC Nurse with Heavenia constantly chasing after her position even though she was a girl who'd actually been born in this land. She knew that the main reason for her being head nurse was due to the fact that she excelled at both medical and sex skills.

Monkey Fist uses every skill in his arsenal with his tongue on Heavenia as he thinks, "She tastes divine! When I become King, she will become one of my wives."

He then groans as he feels Lightgirl's attention on his cock nearly make him explode right there and then before he adds, "And her too! These two women have a right to be by my side as I take over the world!"

He pauses before he grins and adds, "With a few monkey changes to make them more appealing of course…"

A few more minutes pass before Monkey Fist can't deal with it anymore and he erupts hard into Lightgirl's mouth, feeling lightheaded from the combined attention of the two women and a few moments later he is able to taste Heavenia as she floods his face with her juices.

"Yes, definitely keeping them…" Monkey Fist thinks as he is drained of his cum into Lightgirl's mouth.

Lightgirl doesn't stop even after he finishes as she had a feeling that he would enjoy round two.

Heavenia grins as she gets up off of Monkey Fist's face and licks her lips before she says, "That looks good, let me join in LG…" and she moves around to the other side of the bed where she begins by licking along the side of his long hardness, going down to the balls to suck on them.

LG is used to Heavenia trying to horn in on her duty as a TLC Nurse and while on some level, she was annoyed to it, on another level she appreciated it as she knew that many guys and women had two women fantasies and they were both very skilled at what they did.

Monkey Fist looks down as he props himself up on his elbows and is amazed at the sight of two beautiful, nearly naked women going to town on his cock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In all his years, he had never had two women doing something like this to him even when he was a human Lord of his castle home.

Heavenia takes one of Monkey Fist's balls almost totally into her mouth while caressing the other with her hand while Lightgirl moves to lick up along the whole length, feeling it responding and coming back… She moves her tongue up to lick along the underside of the rim of the head.

Monkey Fist looks at the two women as they work together to reinvigorate his cock into a even more harder state than before. A feat that if anyone had asked him was possible, he would have laughed at the person and called them absolutely mad.

As he experiences it all for himself just what two very beautiful and exceptionally talented women could do and would not doubt the stories of what he had heard two women would be capable of doing with a single guy.

Heavenia moves up alongside Monkey Fist's cock and after a brief meeting of the eyes, Lightgirl pulls back off his tip so that Heavenia and her can begin to lick and rub their tongues all around both the back and front sides of his cock, causing him to moan loudly.

Lightgirl wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him as they lick over the head together even as Heavenia moves a hand to fondle him.

It was rapidly getting to be almost too much for him for Monkey Fist as his elbows give way and he falls backwards onto his back.

The two girls never let up for even one second as their tongues reach around his head and rub against each other hotly and they go "MMMMmmmMMMmmmm" before redoubling their efforts.

Monkey Fist groans as he can feel their hot breath, their lips, and their incredibly skilled tongues along with their hands to drive him to a state of pleasure he had never known that could exist.

Monkey Fist can feel the pressure, the urge growing quickly now and groans, "I… I am going… uhhhhhhhh, yes right there… to cum!"

The two women know this as they can feel the way his cock twitches so as one they both move up to the tip of his cock and rub their tongue over the head, with each girl taking half of it so that there were two squirming tongues over the tip.

Lightgirl tightens her grip on his cock a little and begins to rapidly stroke him up and down while Heavenia joins her hand with Lightgirl's and together they stroke him quickly.

Monkey Fist, as a martial artist and follower of the monkey kung fu knew that he had trained his body to withstand things that normal people wouldn't and pain was not unknown to him but… what the two girls were doing was not pain, at least not in the typical sense. It was unbelievable pleasure but at the same time it was a kind of torture that was unbelievable.

It was only right before he was to explode, right only _then_ did he fully understand how come Ron Stoppable could choose to be around so many girls. The many feelings he felt, combined with the pleasure that resulted from just two girls servicing him suddenly made him very envious and very jealous of Ron Stoppable for he had little doubt that all of them had serviced him much like he had.

Monkey Fist's mind goes blank after that as he explodes hard, shooting a thick stream of seed like a Ol' Faithful geyser. It had cum so hard that it managed to shoot past the tongues of the girls, both of whom immediately pulled back and tilted their heads up with their mouths opening and their tongues sticking out eagerly to catch whatever they could. He makes a light gurgle-whine sound and passes out at the height of pleasure with all that he would remember seeing later was white.

Lightgirl was not disappointed as Heavenia was leaning a little too towards Monkey Fist's cock and a stream of the white seed lands on her face. The first part of the shot lands on the bridge of her nose and trails in a kind of zig-zag way down right into her mouth with a tiny bit splattering on the corner of her mouth.

Heavenia pulls the cock in her direction as she sees it land on Lightgirl and the next shot lands on her forehead with some splattering almost into her right eye. The stream trails down quickly to just above her lips.

Lightgirl can feel another pulse, another shot coming and begins to pull it back upright just as another quick stream of cum launches and only the very beginning of it lands in Heavenia's mouth with the rest flying up to land on Monkey Fist.

After that, there was no more cum and the two of them take to doing the next duty of a TLC Nurse… clean up.

First, Lightgirl and Heavenia scoop what they can with their fingers from their own faces and lick or suck their fingers clean of the cum before they lick each other's faces a little for any thick spots they missed.

Second thing that they do is that they begin clean up of the 'patient' and start to lick up any cum that is still on Monkey Fist's body. Together they begin to lick up the majority of the cum that had landed on his stomach together, causing the unconscious Monkey Fist to squirm a little as they reach a ticklish spot or two. Together they work to clean him good, often at times with their tongues licking each other over a ticklish spot.

They then move to his cock and start from the base of it and begin working their way up to the tip. Licking and cleaning upwards much like they had done when they were licking and teasing his cock with the cock, even after such a huge explosion of cum started to harden a little as it showed that it still enjoyed their actions.

As soon as they finish cleaning, the two of them pull back and see the half-firm cock leaning over Monkey Fist's body.

Heavenia grins as she says, "It looks like he still wants to go again."

Lightgirl frowns at her and says, "Yeah, but remember that Imperius told us we need him _**alive**_. We might do him in if we keep going."

Heavenia giggles and says, "I know… but look at his cock. Do you really want to deny it? I haven't even had a chance to put it inside me yet."

Lightgirl smiles as she shakes her head, "No, but I don't think he'd be able to go a fourth time."

Heavenia growls, "What? You're dreaming girl! I think he would have chosen me to put that wonderful cock of his into!"

Lightgirl glares at Heavenia and says, "Dream on! I was here first so that means I get first crack at having him inside me! I haven't even gotten to orgasm yet!"

Heavenia grabs at Monkey Fist's cock and says, "No, he's mine! Just because you were first doesn't mean squat, ESPECIALLY if it is his choice and I believe he'd chose me!"

Lightgirl grabs the rest of Monkey Fist's cock in an attempt to claim it and says, "I am head TLC Nurse! I believe I should get the final call on who gets him next!"

The two of them begin arguing, their voices becoming louder by the moment and their hands unintentionally begin to stroke Monkey Fist.

For the first time, instead of conquering the world with both Ron and Kim humiliated and defeated at the foot of his crown in chains for all the world to see with thousands of monkeys cheering for him. He dreams of the two girls in their possible monkey-like state such as himself with them using their new monkey hands on their feet to stroke his cock together while they rub their big breasts in his face.

It is a nice dream until on some level he remembers the women of Ron and adds all of them as barely conscious, whimpering, bruised, and freshly fucked slaves thrown about at Ron's feet so that they would serve as a reminder that to Ron Stoppable that he was the one and true master of everything!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably a 'bit' under what is the usual for this story and I would have updated sooner but my internet went down on me. I hope you all enjoyed the two TLC Nurses. Don't you wish your medical care provided for such 'recovery' help? LOL! What did you think of the title? Did it seem fitting or what? What did you think of the two nurses? Do any of you have a favorite? Do you think they should be part of MF's harem or part of Ron's ever-growing list of women? Did you have any favorite parts? I wonder what you thought of Monkey Fist's dreams? Like? Typical? Hate? Do you want to see more to this story or another one of my stories?

As usual all ideas for any of the characters in here, girls you'd like to see (whether they are from the KP world or not doesn't matter as I'd even allow fans to come in, even people from the Archie comics, lol), positions, challenge ideas, and more are always welcome.


	17. Chapter Q

_**KP in Harem Times**_

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This story has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, then what are you doing reading this story? Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter Q: Quiet!**

Imperius grins as he start puts into motion his evil plan to leave him the undisputed ruler with the destruction of both 'Rulers' once and for all. He knew his best chance would be during the challenges.

He then returns to his room where he sees his two slave girls just chatting with each other. He clears his throat and immediately the two of them look over at him and a flash of fear washes over both of their faces before they run as fast as they can in their six-inch high heels towards him.

Imperius knew the reason they feared him quite well as he had sent his other slave girls to their various and eternal fates for displeasing him. He had sent one girl to be a sextoy for the guards after displeasing him with a bad performance in sex and the two of them had been around when reports of the girl came back about her choking to her death on a guard's cock. He had not shed so much as a tear when he heard even though the girl had been with him for over a year as a slave and been one that he seemed to like a lot.

The girls fall to their knees with practiced skill so as not to get injured and wrap their arms around his leg in a worshiping way with their breasts pressing up against him before they say at the same time, "Welcome home great master Imperius!"

Imperius looks down at them both with cold eyes even as a slow, but pleased smile graces his face and he pats them both upon the head. "Now that is better. I have had a rough day. I expect the both of you to relieve my stress and do a good job or it is off to the games for someone."

The girls gasp loudly at the mention of the game, which told them that he was feeling especially upset for that was a threat that he gave out only when he was having the worse of days or on the most unluckiest of days, he would drag the slaves with him to go watch the games.

It was fortunate for the two slaves that the master was a heavy sleeper for they both still had nightmares from each of the times that they had gone to see their master's secretly run place for games that only the sickest citizens would go to. A place that allowed people to watch as slaves or other undesirables such as criminals that were not able rehabilitated (not that they tried hard) and they would be finished off in what was considered the most inhumane ways for a person to go in.

The oldest of the two slaves was a blond with freckles and brown eyes that if Imperius had ever truly thought about her looks, would have been easily mistaken for a busty and very sexy, female version of Ron Stoppable. It is fortunate that he didn't or he would have sent her to the most cruel part of the games that very minute. She immediately pulls his pants down and starts to run her tongue up and down along the one side her Master's cock. She slides her hands up and down in the leg that she was rubbing her 48DD breasts against.

The other one was a woman with long, naturally curly black hair and pale blue eyes that were speckled in brown. Her skin was fairly light with tight curves and a 36C cup breast and despite the fact that she had been afraid a minute ago. She found her nipples hardening up as she rubbed against Imperius's leg. She leans forward with perfect timing as the blond woman leans to lick and with her tongue licking along the other side in perfect sync as she licks all the way to the tip. She barely keeps her eyes open as she licks over her half of the tip as the blonde one does as well.

Imperius rubs his fingers roughly with little tenderness in it through the hair of both his slaves as he enjoys the good bj in stereo from them. He looks down at them, "Ahhh, that is working good my slaves." He stays like that for a while before gripping their hair and pulling them back and aims his cock at the blond, "Show me that tight mouth of yours Sunflower" (Her real name was Rosa Bell.)

Even as Imperius got what wanted from Sunflower, he pulls his other slave upward until she was on her feet and groans, pulling her head back to immediately begin sucking and biting at her neck.

Sunflower looks up at the girl and wondered if Imperius knew how the one he called "Bermuda" really felt about him. That Bermuda (whose real name was Monica Towa) loved him and the way he took control and used her in sex. She would shake her head and sigh but with her mouth full at the moment, she would have to settle for doing it later.

Bermuda groans loudly as she feels Imperius plunge his fingers into her soaking wet pussy and start to roughly finger her. She knew she was the favorite when he was in a bad mood and that aroused her even more.

Soon enough, Imperius pushes Sunflower off his hard cock backwards to the floor. Sunflower doesn't move as she had an idea of what was coming next and it was then that Bermuda is guided over her body and she wastes no time in starting to kiss and nibble on Bermuda's lips as a hand cupped her breast even as Imperius finishes putting her into place over her and lines up his hard cock to her Bermuda's pussy.

He plunges into her and with we practiced ease, he slips deep into her where he grins as she cries out, "AAAAH Master! You're so big!" he continues to pound away into her hard for some time while Sunflower does her best to comfort Bermuda with her kisses and tongue.

Sunflower and Bermuda had almost become like sisters in the time they had lived under the Master's "care" for the both of them had been through things together that had created a deep bond as any that they might share as family. They could only hope that together, they could survive long enough to see their master fall under one of his own schemes or until they could find a way to escape.

Meanwhile in another room, Monkey Fist was explaining to his nurses virtually anything and everything about mystical monkey power, including the legends that led him to where he was today. The nurses were very skilled at more than just sex, but getting answers out of their men without the need for drugs or torture.

Monkey Fist says, "And so when I get my hands on the mystical orb, I will use it to take all of the buffoon's powers away from him before I exact my revenge on everyone! I will take over the world and with the orb in my possession; there will be no one who can stop me! Not even Kim Possible who is as annoying teenager as the buffoon, constantly stopping my evil plans for taking over the world!

Lightgirl presses her naked body against his side as she plays with the hair on his head as she breathlessly whispers, "What will you do with the world once it is in your power?"

Monkey Fist turns his head to look at her with evil, but appreciative eyes and says, "I will make everyone bow to the true power of monkeys and don't you worry… I will give those who are on my side the physical gifts that I have. I think the both of you will be very appreciative of them."

Heavenia squirms on his lap, tightening her rear upon his hard tool as she says, "What about me?"

Monkey Fist grins at her as he turns to her, "I think the both of you will look very sexy with the monkey hands, feet and just think of the ways you can please someone with your own monkey's tail."

Heavenia slides up and down slowly, "What about the rest of our body?"

Monkey Fist feels Lightgirl licking at his large ear and shudders for a moment before he says, "I see no reason to mess with such obvious… perfections of nature."

Lightgirl whispers to him, "So you will be taking us out of here then when you have the power?"

Monkey Fist chuckles, "Oh yes, the very world will be mine to see and you two will be by my side along with my faithful monkey ninjas!"

The both of them smiled with hidden joy as they had both despised Imperius and the others in the civilization. To be free, even if it meant being part monkey was a true blessing for them. It was a chance for them to both be free and with his sexual skills, it was a blessing in disguise for them.

Even as they hear Monkey Fist's plans, Yolandi starts to explain to the group exactly what a King's Meeting is and how it would happen to a very large group of attentive girls.

Yolandi says, "I don't know all the details but I have been around long enough to hear about it." She pauses in silence as she thinks about all that she had been through to just even hear the information that she knew, stuff that she was sure that Imperius didn't know that she knew or she would have never been allowed to be part of his harem.

After taking a deep breath, Yolandi says to everyone, "The King's Meeting" involves several steps with the final being the two disputed Kings putting their hand on the orb and whoever it recognizes as the leader will be the one and true King that everyone recognizes." She looks at Ron as she then says, "I wasn't worried the last one until I heard about that monkey-man also having the same power within that you do beloved."

Ron looks at her with a bit of nervous confidence and says, "Hey, I can beat him. I have done it before… I think." He didn't need to add that last bit, which he did in more of a whisper to himself but Kim had heard him since she was right next to him and was used to hearing his voice under just about any conditions.

Kim pats his shoulder reassuringly, letting him know that she had heard him and still had faith that he could do it. When she saw him nod to him, she knew that he appreciated what she did and felt better for it.

Yolandi bites her lower lip as she thinks about what to say next before she finally says, "The steps I mentioned are more like trials that are designed to keep the average person from reaching the orb. If you truly plan on making it through, you need to have full control of the power and have great skills because the trials will be very, very dangerous."

Ron starts to look around as he touches his nose and says, "No problem, I can do it… yeah, I deal with danger all the time."

Kim reaches down and squeezes his hand as she says, "Ron… If there is anyone who can beat Monkey Fist, it is you. I have complete confidence in you." Another hand, Tara's goes on top of Kim's even as Kim says, "Just remember how many times you have beaten him without me there before."

Tara says, "Yeah, and how you saved me and the squad from that Gil creature!"

Bonnie nods as her hand pushes under Tara's since she saw that Kim had a vice-like grip that would prevent her or any other girl from going under her hand and says, "Yeah, you were… kinda brave then. So I have faith in you too."

Yori touches Ron's middle finger with soft tenderness as she says, "You have proven your bravery before when you rescued me from Monkey Fist before. I know that you can do it again."

Yolandi touches Ron's hand too, "I have not known you as long as the others have, but I have faith you can save me and everyone here."

Bonnie glares at Yolandi and says sharply, "Ego much? He won't be doing it just for you after all."

Suzuna puts her hand on Ron's other hand, which is joined by her twin Mamori and together they say to him, "We have faith in you too husband! Your arch-foe will regret challenging you in the King's Meeting." They then lean forward and each kiss the same cheek, with the placing of the kiss side by side, making it look like a crude lipstick-shaped heart.

Ron looks at them both, "Thank you I… I'll try my best to live it up to your faith in me."

Suzuna and Mamori both smile at him and say in twin-stero, " We know you will reach the orb again and defeat the hairy one."

Ron looks at them and says, "You know, it is good that I'm so used to the way Kim's brothers speaking like that. Because that could get really spooky after a while."

Suzuna and Mamori look at him and then each other in confusion before Suzuna starts by saying, "What could get spooky?" with Mamori adding, "We just talk normal." Before they both say at the same time, "Don't you agree?"

Ron backs up a little, "Yeah, you two talk perfectly… normal." He then cries out, "Ah! Don't hurt me!" as Kim touches him on the shoulder, startling him. "Amp down Ron, it is me." Kim says to her new husband before turning him to face her, "Listen Ron, we've got to have a plan for Monkey Fist and I think I have an idea."

Ron lets out a breath of relief, "Whew… I'm glad you have a plan Kim because I don't know what to do. So what's the plan Kim?"

Yolandi shouts at Kim, "Why are you giving orders to your husband? He should be the one telling you… and us, how he plans to defeat that monkey-man!"

Kim glares at Yolandi, "I am not giving him any orders and I am very good at coming up with ideas that generally save the world. Ron is my best friend and we've gotten through a lot together."

"Whoopee-de-do! He is the husband to all of us now and that means he leads! That is the way our society works! I don't care whatever you used to do outside, because in here and married by our laws, means you have to listen and obey him!" Yolandi shouts at Kim.

Ron tries to bring peace as he says, "Hold on Yolandi, Kim is really good at coming up with plans. I don't mind listening because I just know it'll be a really good one."

Kim had had enough of Yolandi's riot act and spins around, storming off as she shouts, "I'm going for a walk! You can come up with your own plan Ron and GOOD LUCK!" That last part was extra-loud, showing how angry she was.

Ron leans forward as he sighs heavily, "Great… now I've got to come up with a plan to save everyone."

Yolandi wraps her arms around Ron, pulling him towards her and purposely presses the side of his face into her breasts, "I have every confidence in you husband! You don't need her, she was only holding you back. This is your chance to shine, to step up and be the wonderful King that I know you are!"

"Uh… this isn't helping me come up with any ideas…" Ron says as he squirms as he tries to pull away but finds Yolandi was holding on tight and not letting go so he tries to find leverage to push away but the only place his hand could find as he reached out was Bonnie's breast. He squeezes it on reflex as Bonnie smirks at him and traps his hand with hers over it, "Really now, you don't have to be shy with your wives if you want to play." Ron squeaks an "Eep!" as he realizes what he was getting into as Tara grabs his other flailing hand and pulls it to her bare breast since she had taken her top off after Bonnie got grabbed and hears her say, "You can play with mine too if that will help you relax to come up with a plan."

Ron gulps, as he knew this was hardly helping him relax and was having the opposite effect where he was starting to get excited. He tries to pull his face away from Yolandi with his hands using Bonnie and Tara for leverage but they both move forward and land on top of his hands, trapping them in softness before he hears in twin-speak, "We want to help too!" moments before he feels four hands reveal his already hardening member. He gulps as he mentally cries out, "Kiiiiiimmmmmmmmm! Sidekick in trouble!" Even as Suzuna and Mamori start to rub their hands up and down and their twin tongues start to lick at the tip. He could hear his other wives starting to clamor for their right to join in as well and closes his eyes to accept the inevitable.

Before Ron got into all this trouble with his wives, Kim had chosen to walk at a brisk pace along the corridor for a bit before she comes to realize that she had walked quite a bit from Ron's room without an escort. Still, she was confident that she could deal with almost any threat by herself and softly whispers, "Why did she get to me? We're all wives of Ron, I get that but I just can't be like the way she wants me to be. I have to be me." She hears some loud noise coming from a nearby room and it sounds like a female crying out so she automatically goes into 'Mission Mode' and runs towards the room to help whoever was in trouble. Only to have her eyes nearly pop out at the sight she sees when she steps through the door frame.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of how things were going for Imperius and Monkey Fist? What do you think of the girls that Imperius and Monkey Fist were around? What do you think of Ron's situation with his new and very playful wives? What do you think Kim discovered? Do you think Ron will get through the challenges in one piece?

As usual all reviews, ideas, suggestions, Fallout 3 tips or cheats, and more are welcome.


	18. Chapter R

**_KP in Harem Times_**

**AN:** An idea was suggested once by a reader of Animology, you know who you are! -wink- I don't know much about harems, or the harem girls and such so please excuse the way it is written. If anyone cares to offer tips/advice I'd be happy to hear them.

**AN Warning: This story has VERY adult stuff in it, so if you're too young to read such stuff, then what are you doing reading this story? Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Chapter R: Run Ron Run!**

Ron looks at the large room before him and says, "Uh... Kim, this looks awfully familiar." She looks at him as she answers, "That's because it is a muddy football field, Ron."

Ron turns to Imperius, "What's going on here? I thought these were going to be horrifying tests?"

Imperius looks at Ron with coldness in his eyes, "The first test is leadership. Let us see how you are at giving orders to others and inspiring others to win."

Ron gulps very loudly after Imperius says that to him and then looks at the field, "Uh... where's my team? Don't I need one?"

Imperius grins evilly, "Yes you do and you have them... best of luck."

Ron looks around nervously at the empty field, "Uh, so where are they?"

From behind him Ron hears a throat being cleared and Ron glances back at Kim, seeing her dressed up in something as he says, "One moment Kim, I'm waiting for my team to arrive."

"Ron, turn around and look at me." Kim says with a sigh.

Ron turns around and sees Kim, along with all his other new wives dressed up in something that was definitely not what he was used to seeing on the big, burly men of football and so his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he exclaims, "K-K-Kim? What's going on here?"

Imperius crosses his arms as he laughs evilly, "Did I forget to mention that the test will have those who know you and willing to serve be your football squad? However, since you are new here and the only ones willing to do that are your new wives...so they are your football squad." He then turns his attention as there is a rumbling, "Oh, and here comes my football squad now."

Ron turns as he fearfully asks, "What's that rumbling sound? Rumbling is never good." He turns to see an entire football team filled with the largest, strongest men that he could remember seeing. Easily reminding him of the time he wore a muscle-making ring with the only difference was that none of them were wearing protective clothing other than a t-shirt and pants with normal shoes on.

Imperius chuckles and says, "Since your opponent is also new here and has yet to acquire anyone, I have given him my team of players to make things fair."

Ron squeaks, "F-Fair? You call this FAIR?" He waves his arms around in the air, "They're like freakin' huge! What have you been feeding them? Magic beans or something? How am I supposed to win against that?"

Imperius chuckles, "Well I'm sure you will find a way, since you are the Star Quarterback. This test has no need of coaches after all and it would not be a fair test if all one had to do was sit on the sidelines and let everyone do the work for him."

Ron double-gulps, "I... I have to go out there?"

Imperius's smile has is most painful to look at for Ron, "Yes, yes you do. Now suit up and get out there. The undefeated team is waiting." He walks off chuckling as he knew he had given secret orders to make it a good game before absolutely crushing and crunching the scrawny "would-be king" into so much paste before making sure that the same happened to Monkey Fist as well.

Ron looks at his wives who were dressed up in something that might be in porn's fantasy football league where they had helmets, sexy shirts that exposed their midriff and generous amounts of their cleavage, pants that stopped at the knees, footballgloves and good shoes with extra traction. As he looked them over, he wasn't sure but he wondered how so much exposed cleavage would be good in such muddy conditions.

Kim has to snap her fingers twice in front of Ron's face as she calls out his name, "Ron... Ron!" to get his attentention.

Shaking his head he looks at Kim's face, focusing on her eyes and not the other... parts he wanted to focus on, "Huh! Oh, Sorry Kim! I was just trying to think. How are we going to defeat all those guys? They're HUGE! And did you hear what that guy said? They're undefeated!"

Kim claps her hand over Ron's mouth as she stares him in the eyes, "Ron... do you trust me?" She smiles a little as he nods and she then says, "Do you trust your other wives as we do in you?" Again Ron nods at her. She pulls her hand back from his mouth, "Then listen, you know what I can do and half the girls here are cheerleaders. So we can handle the guys, what we really need is a plan and to know that you're going to stay calm because if you can't, then we might really get hurt out there."

Ron resists the urge to look at the huge football players on the other team and then all of a sudden, a mental image pops into his head of broken and hurting girls. Groaning in pain and begging for Ron, their husband to help them while he cowered somewhere. The straw that broke the mental image's back was the sight of Kim laying limp and hurt after being hit by two huge men. He could take anything but Kim being hurt!

The girls all look at him for strength and they are fearful even if they would obey him to the end. It is only after Kim's words that they sense something change, his look of fear and nervousness changed as he seemed to straighten up and his face became much more stronger and serious than before. All of Ron's wives do a small cheer as he says in a strong voice, "They're going to lose, and you know why? Because you're my wives and that makes you all pretty amazing in my book! So let's get out there, use all our skills in ways that will surprise them!" They cheer again, louder as Ron shouts with a fist pump in the air, "Never be normal! Fight to your strengths and when this is over, they won't know what hit them!"

Imperius walks up to Monkey Fist, "These are the best in the entire Kingdom. They don't stand a chance with a couple of scrawny little girls."

Monkey Fist turns his head to fix his attention to a certain redhead in Ron's group of girls as he says, "Normally I would agree with you, but I know them. They have a habit of surprising you and just when you're sure you are about to win. They find a way to beat you. Especially Kim Possible and the imposter, Ron Stoppable."

Imperius looks over his huge men and laughs, "I think you're over-estimating them. There is no way they can win with such poor protection for the girls. My men don't need any protective clothing, being as tough as they are."

Monkey Fist looks at how the girls and Ron look anything but defeated and he had a pit in his stomach as he says, "We shall see for now..."

Soon both teams get onto the muddy field that felt more like a mud-wrestling game than football with how there was so much mud that one couldn't even see the field lines.

Monkey Fist wins the toss-up and kicks the ball hard straight down the center of the field to land right into Kim's hands.

The whole field rushs like mad towards each other as Ron shouts, "Protect Kim!"

Bonnie spots a big guy rushing right at Kim from the side and after having had Brick as a boyfriend for as long as she did. She felt she knew exactly how to get his attention, she rushes right at him and flashes her breasts at him as she shouts, "Hey look at this!" This indeed gets his attention long enough for Tara to leap into the air with all the grace and ease that only a cheerleader could do and land on the back of his head, pushing him down face-first into the mud!

Kim stays laser-focused as she leaps to the side, then does a forward flip to avoid two more hulking brutes with the mud making her a slippery target to hit and with her natural abilities. It was proving to be easier to shoot a F-14 down with a rock and a slingshot than to even touch her.

Ron does a quick look around to see how all the girls were doing and sees that the other cheerleaders were grouping up on Kim while the other wives were doing what they could to help by tackling with the slippery mud making it easier for the men to fall or flashing their tits long enough to distract them. He was glad that he told his wives before the game started that whoever got the ball, to cover his or her butt from the other guys.

Ron's eyes go wide as he recognizes the one Tara had landed on and he didn't look happy with Yolandi trying the same trick by bringing up his hand to hit her with a fist.

Ron turns quickly and does a fast kick-slide to knock the guy off his feet before he could bring his powerful fist down onto Yolandi. He shouts at him, "Hey! That's not allowed in the game rules! No hitting!"

Yolandi had seen Ron's rescue and sighs dreamily, "Oh Ron!" before seeing that he was getting back up with a hand reaching out for Ron's neck. She growls and runs right up to him and knees him hard in the face, causing him to fall back into the mud unconscious.

The large football player snarls, "This is 'anything goes' football! Why else do you think we're undefeated?"

Bonnie had doubled back and heard what the player had said so she shouts, "Oh yeah? Then try this on for size!" She runs full on before jumping to slide onto her back with her foot out. She has a pleased smirk on her face as her foot makes a solid connection with what was under the pants, causing his eyes to bulge out to the size of saucers and he fell down with his hands clutching him.

Bonnie shakes her foot as she mutters, "Ew! I got some of the pants fabric on my foot!" She pulls it off with her nails, ignoring the small signs of blood as she thought it was mud.

As the player lay in the mud, Kim had run all the way to the end and scored a touchdown!

Monkey Fist growls in frustration at the touchdown and turns his head to see the player being dragged off the field by his foot as a fallen player didn't even deserve to be carried off after losing to a mere female, who in their society was less than a dog unless she served a purpose.

Monkey Fist was able to stop the kick-off from happening with his monkey skills by leaping off the shoulders of one of his massive players to catch the ball in his hands.

Ron's shoulders slump as he goes, "Aw man! We didn't get the kick off!"

Kim pats him on the shoulder, "Cheer up Ron, we still made the touchdown. There is still the rest of the game to go."

Ron looks at the rest of his wives and with a worried voice says, "I know and that's what I'm worried about. You saw what happened with that one football player. Things could get very dangerous."

Kim nods at Ron, "I also remember when you turned your wives into catgirls, they know how to fight but just to be sure. I'll talk to the others of the squad and tell them to help make sure they stay all right."

Ron smiles with relief at Kim, "Thanks KP"

Kim shakes her head, "Uh-uh, I'm not KP anymore. I'm Kim Stoppable now remember?"

Ron smacks the helmet with his hand, nearly knocking him off-balance, "Oh! That's right! This marriage thing is kinda new to me. Sorry."

Kim is about to say, "No Big" when Yolandi grabs him in a big hug from the side, "You're my hero! Thank you for coming to my aid when he attacked me!"

Kim growls in jealousy as Yolandi then moves her hands in an attempt to grope at Ron, but finding a protective cup there instead.

Yolandi is disappointed as she tries to squeeze or push past it, "Aw... I so badly wanted to reward you for saving me right now."

Kim yanks the girl back by the collar and says, "Cool your heels, there will be plenty of time for celabrating like that later! We need to win and if you sap Ron's uh, strength with sex. We will lose and I don't think you want what happens after that, do you?"

Yolandi knew better than Kim what was at stake and pales as she shakes her head, "Anything but that!" She turns to the others and shouts, "We must win at any cost, distract them, kick, them punch them, bite them, do whatever it takes!" She gets a loud cheer from all the other wives for her passionate speech.

Kim turns to Ron, leaning in close to whisper, "Ron... I know you hate it but we could really use your monkey powers here. If not for yourself, then for me and every one of your wives whose lives are depending on you making it through the challenges."

Ron looks at Kim in shock and is still in shock as someone walks up and says, "You're using up your clock. Either call a time out or get your ass in motion!"

Ron looks at the man in a black and white outfit and says, "Y-Yeah! I'm ready!" He silently adds, "At least I hope I am." He knew that Kim wouldn't ask for him to use his powers unless she absolutely believed that he was their best chance to win. He looks at Kim and then all his other new wives and feels a small ripple of a change in him as he starts to put on his serious hat.

Monkey Fist is waiting and watching as Ron gets ready when he suddenly sees the fearful and nervous face of his bumbling arch-nemesis's face go so very still and serious looking. He suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach that he was going to lose.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How many saw a football game for the first test coming up? What did you think of the way the girls were dressed up? Yes, I know it wasn't very protective. That wasn't the point. So what do you think of Bonnie's kick? Pretty painful huh? At least that's one less guy to worry about. How do you think the football game will turn out? Who will win? What will happen to the would-be rulers? Does Imperius have more tricks up his sleeve? Well to find out the answers to all these questions and more, you better submit some reviews before I wander off to one of my other stories! :)

As always any reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions for next trial, answer why Lois Lane should wear a toga, and more are always welcome.


End file.
